Segundas chances
by Pearll
Summary: Albus Dumbledore está de volta do mundo dos mortos e vai descobrir que às vezes é preciso esquecer de tudo para descobrir o amor.
1. A coisa mais inesperada do mundo

J.K. é dona de tudo mesmo, eu só estou contando uma história...

**Capítulo 1: A coisa mais inesperada do mundo.**

Uma forte tempestade de neve cobria de branco toda a paisagem lá fora e o vento uivava furioso contra as janelas de Hogwarts. Porém, dentro do castelo o silêncio reinava absoluto. Quase todos os alunos e professores foram passar as férias com a família. Desde o fim da guerra as famílias pareciam mais unidas do que nunca.

Mas nem todo mundo tinha uma família para visitar.

No escritório de Minerva McGonagall os retratos dos ex-diretores estavam quase todos adormecidos ou ausentes. Apenas o famoso Albus Dumbledore seguia com os olhos fixos na diretora, que andava de um lado para o outro do aposento, com uma carta nas mãos. Ela consultava o relógio constantemente, incerta do que deveria fazer.

– Alguma coisa a incomoda, Minerva? – Dumbledore perguntou, enfim, e ela levou um sobressalto. Parecia nem ter reparado que ele ainda estava acordado.

Como se tivesse acabado de compreender alguma coisa lógica e de vital importância, ela dirigiu-se ao falecido amigo com interesse.

– Albus, você e Nicolas Flamel eram bons amigos, não é mesmo?

– Sem dúvida!

– Então você acha que poderia reconhecer a letra dele?

– Certamente – ele respondeu prontamente. – Mas me diga do que se trata.

McGonagall estendeu a carta na frente do ex-diretor, que ajeitou seus oclinhos de meia-lua antes de ler.

"_Prezada diretora McGonagall,_

_Sei que não nos conhecemos pessoalmente, mas preciso falar-lhe com urgência. Sinto não poder adiantar o assunto, nem tampouco esperar por um momento mais propício._

_Espero poder ter com a senhora esta noite, em seu gabinete, exatamente à meia-noite. Peço que mantenha total sigilo a respeito de minha chegada._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Nicolas Flamel"_

– A letra é dele sim – Albus foi de incrédulo a confuso em poucos instantes. Flamel estava morto, há anos. – Mas eu não entendo...

– Quando recebi a coruja pensei que se tratasse de uma brincadeira – Minerva falou e voltou a pregar os olhos no relógio: exatamente onze horas e quarenta e sete minutos. – Mesmo assim...

Alguém bateu na porta.

Em completo silêncio o retrato de Severus Snape, que até então estava ausente de sua moldura, reapareceu em seu devido lugar e se pôs a observar a cena.

– Acho que seu relógio está atrasado, Minerva – brincou o velho Albus, com seus olhos cintilando por trás dos óculos. – Nicolas sempre foi pontualíssimo.

Sem entender como esse suposto Flamel teria sido capaz de passar pela gárgula que guardava a entrada de seu escritório sem saber a senha, ela foi abrir a porta de carvalho reluzente.

Esperando-a do lado de fora estava um velho atarracado com um sorriso cortês em seu rosto enrugado, usando vestes de bruxo que pareciam ter estado na moda há pelos menos três séculos atrás. Ele tinha uma barba pontuda e os bigodes com as pontas enroladas para cima e seus olhos amarelados, que lembravam ligeiramente os de um falcão, correram por todo o ambiente. O sujeito tirou seu chapéu redondo e fez uma reverência, revelando que seus cabelos grisalhos que mal cobriam o pescoço curto estavam ficando ralos no topo da cabeça larga.

Não era uma figura muito bonita, mas algo na maneira como olhava de soslaio dava a entender que ele sabia muito mais do que se podia mensurar.

– A senhora deve ser Minerva McGonagall – ele supôs e a diretora, surpresa, só conseguiu assentir lentamente em resposta enquanto ele beijava sua mão. Com seu sotaque estranho, ele se apresentou: – Sou Nicolas Flamel.

Minerva sabia muito bem quem ele era, por isso estava tão chocada. Ao que parece, todos os livros de história recente da magia e as figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate estavam erradas: Flamel estava muito vivo e parado diante dela.

– Entre, por favor – ela disse, assim que se lembrou que tinha o dom da fala. – Sente-se, fique a vontade.

Em seus três anos como diretora, ela jamais recebera tão ilustre visita em seu gabinete. Nem tão inesperada. Nem tão inexplicável. Nem tão absurda.

Por sua vez, Flamel parecia muito à vontade enquanto dava uma boa olhada no local. Talvez já estivesse estado ali antes.

– Hogwarts é agradabilíssima. Sinto em não poder ficar muito, mas não gosto de viajar assim apressado. Foi um longo caminho até aqui e... – o velhote se interrompeu, dando de cara com o retrato de Dumbeodore. – Olá, Albus! É estranho vê-lo assim, pendurado numa parede.

– Nicolas – Dumbledore cumprimentou.

– Como vai, velho amigo?

– Não tão bem quanto você, pelo que vejo.

– Não seja precipitado quanto a isto – o outro lhe respondeu, rindo. Então sentou-se na poltrona de frente para a mesa e esperou que Minerva tomasse assento antes de começar a falar – Sabe, o velho Dumbledore falava muito bem da senhora. Não se cansava de elogiá-la. Como ele dizia mesmo? Ah sim, "_uma mulher fantástica_".

– Éramos grandes amigos – a diretora corou de leve . – E pode me chamar apenas de Minerva.

– Então me chame de Nicolas, afinal uma amiga do Albus é minha amiga também. – Ele não falava como se fosse um dos maiores bruxos da história ou como se tivesse levantado do túmulo recentemente, apenas conversava desinibido como se estivesse num elevador falando do tempo com uma conhecida. No entanto, parecia um pouco inquieto.

– Gostaria de beber alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou, sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

– Aceitaria um firewhisky – Flamel respondeu amável, fazendo questão de não notar quando ela serviu a bebida tremendo e tomou o primeiro copo num gole só antes de estender o outro para ele.

– Nicolas? – McGonagall disse ao fim de alguns instantes de indecisão. Nunca estivera tão curiosa em toda a sua vida

– Sim?

– Se não se importa em me dizer, como exatamente você... – Minerva tentou perguntar, mas deixou a frase suspensa enquanto gesticulava de forma estranha tentando encontrar as apalavras exatas.

– Como estou vivo? – ele completou, risonho. – Bem, é exatamente sobre isso que vim falar com você hoje. Não vou entrar em detalhes de como, mas _sim, eu posso reverter a morte_.

Minerva cobriu a boca com as mãos e foi a vez dele ficar sem jeito.

– Tenho estudado a morte e como derrotá-la por toda a minha vida. O que é um tempo considerável, se você quer saber. E espero sinceramente que isso fique em total segredo.

– Perfeitamente. Mas por que exatamente o senhor está me contando isso?

– Por que preciso lhe pedir um enorme favor – Flamel se remexeu em sua poltrona, parecendo um tanto encabulado. Deu uma bebericada no líquido âmbar antes de prosseguir – Eu fiz isso mais de uma vez.

– Fez o quê?

– Reverter a morte – ele fez uma pausa, analisando que ele mesmo acabara de dizer. Se isso ainda lhe soava absurdo, imagine o que se passava na cabeça de McGonagall. – Na verdade, fiz três vezes: comigo, com Perenelle e com...

– Com? – ela incentivou, se inclinando involuntariamente para frente, esperando a resposta.

– Nosso bom amigo Dumbledore.

Minerva se empertigou na poltrona. Sua fisionomia completamente perplexa voltou a medir o famoso bruxo à sua frente de cima a baixo, esperando qualquer sinal de que aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto. Mas ambos continuavam seríssimos.

– Eu acho que não entendi – ela falou ao fim de alguns segundos de um silêncio inquietante.

– Bem, eu o trouxe de volta – Flamel fez uma leve pausa, tentando analisar bem o quanto deveria contar. – Logo que a guerra acabou. Faz quase três anos, eu acho. Nossa, parece que foi ontem!

Na parede, Snape parecia aliviado, feliz e incrédulo ao mesmo tempo.

– Espere, Albus está vivo?

McGonagall não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia, embora quisesse isso mais do que tudo. O impossível acabara de se mostrar bem na frente dela e, por mais maravilhoso que aquilo parecesse, ela sabia que não podia ser real.

– Assim como eu e você. Mas há um pequeno problema – nesse momento ele tirou o chapéu e passou a mão pelos cabelos, parecendo preocupado. – Algo deu errado com ele e eu não sei bem o que foi.

Como ela não parecia ser capaz de esboçar qualquer reação, o velho prosseguiu.

– Bem, assim como aconteceu comigo e minha esposa, Albus não voltou a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele renasceu. Como... como uma fênix.

McGonagall voltou a tomar o firewhisky em grandes goles, em parte para tentar fazer sumir o nó que se formava em sua garganta.

– Fui envelhecendo ele aos poucos como já havia feito nas vezes anteriores, mas com ele as coisas foram diferentes. Albus já não é o mesmo. Temo em dizer que ele não se lembra de absolutamente nada.

– O senhor poderia explicar isso melhor? – Minerva pediu, com a voz um tanto embargada.

– Pois bem – agora era o velho quem se inclinava ligeiramente para frente e, sem se dar contar, havia baixado um pouco o tom de voz. – Logo que ele voltou a ter idade suficiente para falar, percebi que ele não fazia a menor ideia de quem eu era. Ele não se lembrava de mim, na verdade ele não se lembrava de nada que acontecera em sua vida.

– De nada?

– Nem da própria família. O curioso é que Dumbledore não esqueceu nem um feitiço, poção ou encantamento sequer. Ainda é o bruxo mais talentoso que eu conheço. Passei esse tempo todo tentando fazê-lo se lembrar de algo. Achei que conforme ele fosse envelhecendo as lembranças voltariam. Mas não aconteceu nada até ontem.

– E o que houve ontem? – as palavras pareciam brotar da boca da diretora antes mesmo que ela se desse conta.

– Albus encontrou uma gravura de Hogwarts entre meus livros, veio até mim e me pediu pra voltar pra casa. Perenelle ficou com o coração partido. Sabe, ela se afeiçoou muito ao garoto.

O Dumbledore do retrato na parede achou graça em ver alguém chamá-lo de garoto, mas não disse nada.

– Então eu me lembrei que ele tinha o costume de guardar algumas de suas memórias e pensei que talvez isso pudesse ajudá-lo. Pelo que ele havia me dito a seu respeito, sabia que poderia contar com sua ajuda.

– Sim, claro. Elas estão guardadas num lugar seguro e ficarei feliz se puderem ser úteis – Minerva falou nervosamente. – Apenas me diga onde ele está.

– Pedi que Albus esperasse no corredor, mas a essa altura acho que ele já está escutando detrás da porta – com um último gole, Flamel chamou na direção da porta. – Entre, rapaz.

A porta se abriu lentamente revelando, ao invés do velho barbudo, um homem alto de cabelo acaju e olhos de um azul claro muito penetrante, e que não aparentava ter mais de quarenta anos de bruxo.

Ele não usava as vestes espalhafatosas, nem oclinhos de meia-lua, e não tinha o nariz torto. Suas duas mãos eram igualmente sadias, perfeitamente normais. Mas a bondade com que ele olhou para Minerva não lhe deixou dúvida de que ela estava de frente para o seu melhor amigo.

– A senha era _tortinhas de caramelo_ – Ele disse, um tanto tímido.

* * *

_**Come Home - OneRepublic**_

_Voltar para casa_

_**Hello world**_

_Olá Mundo_

_**Hope you're listening**_

_Espero que esteja escutando_

_**Forgive me if I'm young**_

_Me perdoe se eu sou novo_

_**For speaking out of turn**_

_Para falar de vez_

_**There's someone I've been missed**_

_Ali está alguém que eu estava com saudades_

_**I think that they could be**_

_Eu penso que poderiam ser_

_**The better half of me**_

_A melhor parte de mim_

_**They're in their own place trying to make it right**_

_Estão em seu próprio lugar tentando fazer a coisa certa_

_**But I'm tired of justifying**_

_Mas eu estou cansando de justificar_

_**So I say to you**_

_Então eu digo pra você_

_**Come home**_

_Volte para casa_

_**Come home**_

_Volte para casa_

_**Cause I've been waiting for you**_

_Porque eu estive esperando por você_

_**For so long**_

_Durante tanto tempo_

_**For so long**_

_Durante tanto tempo_

_**And right now there's a war between the vanities**_

_E agora há uma guerra entre as vaidades_

_**But all i see is you and me**_

_Mas tudo que eu vejo é você e eu_

_**And the fight for you is all I've ever known**_

_A luta por você é tudo que eu sempre soube_

_**So come home**_

_Então volte pra casa_

_**Oooh**_

_**I get lost in the beauty**_

_Eu estou perdido na beleza_

_**Of everything i see**_

_De tudo que eu vejo_

_**The world ain't half as bad**_

_O mundo não é tão mau_

_**As they paint it to be**_

_Como o pintam pra ser_

_**If all the sons**_

_Se todos os filhos_

_**All the daughters**_

_Se todas as filhas_

_**Stopped to take it in**_

_Parassem para compreender isso_

_**Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin**_

_Bem, esperançosamente, o ódio diminuíria e o amor poderia começar_

_**It might start now..Yeahh**_

_Isso pode começar agora... Yeahh_

_**Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud**_

_Bem, talvez, eu esteja apenas sonhando alto_

_**And until then**_

_Até lá_

_**Come home**_

_Volte para casa_

_**Come home**_

_Volte para casa_

_**Cause I've been waiting for you**_

_Oooh Porque eu estive esperando por você_

_**For so long**_

_Durante tanto tempo_

_**For so long**_

_Durante tanto tempo_

_**And right now there's a war between the vanities**_

_E agora há uma guerra entre as vaidades_

_**But all i see is you and me**_

_Mas tudo que eu vejo é você e eu_

_**And the fight for you is all I've ever known**_

_A luta por você é tudo que eu sempre soube_

_**Ever known**_

_Sempre soube_

_**So come home**_

_Então volte pra casa_

_**Oooh**_

_**Everything I can't be**_

_Tudo o que eu não posso ser_

_**Is everything you should be**_

_É tudo o que você deveria ser_

_**And that's why I need you here**_

_E é por isso que eu preciso de você aqui_

_**Everything I can't be**_

_Tudo o que eu não posso ser_

_**Is everything you should be**_

_É tudo o que você deveria ser_

_**And that's why I need you here**_

_E é por isso que eu preciso de você aqui_

_**So hear this now**_

_Então escute isso, agora_

_**Come home**_

_Volte para casa_

_**Come home**_

_Volte para casa_

_**Cause I've been waiting for you**_

_Porque eu estive esperando por você_

_**For so long**_

_Durante tanto tempo_

_**For so long**_

_Durante tanto tempo_

_**And right now there's a war between the vanities**_

_E agora há uma guerra entre as vaidade_

_**But all i see is you and me**_

_Mas tudo que eu vejo é você e eu_

_**And the fight for you is all I've ever known**_

_A luta por você é tudo que eu sempre soube_

_**Ever known**_

_Sempre soube_

_**So come home**_

_Então volte para casa_

_**Come home**_

_Volte para casa._

* * *

n/a: Trata-se de uma idéia maluca que surgiu no Natal. Posto o próximo capítulo em breve.

Comentários, sugestões e críticas são sempre muito bem-vindos.

Bjs e obrigada por ler :*


	2. Um presente de natal

**Capítulo 2: Um presente de natal.**

O jovem Albus Dumbedore usava vestes comuns de bruxo, em tons claros de cinza, que davam aos seus olhos muito azuis uma tonalidade acinzentada. Sua franja vermelha caía displicentemente sobre a testa e ele tinha qualquer coisa levemente infantil no modo como olhava curioso para tudo a sua volta.

E ostentava um sorriso amplo e displicente.

– Albus, essa é Minerva McGonagall, a bruxa de quem lhe falei – apresentou Flamel, transparecendo um certo ar paternal quando falava com o outro.

– É um prazer – o jovem Dumbledore falou, enquanto estendia a mão para cumprimentar a diretora. Parecia um tantinho encabulado.

Por reflexo, ela cumprimentou de volta, mal sentindo os dedos longos levantando sua mão para que o rapaz a beijasse cordialmente. Sentia que acordaria daquele sonho absurdo a qualquer momento. Mesmo que não aparentasse, McGonagall estava totalmente chocada.

A essa altura outros quadros na parede tinham acordado alguns ex-diretores iam de moldura em moldura cochichando baixinho.

– O nome dela lhe é familiar? – insinuou o bruxo mais velho, na esperança de que Albus se lembrasse da amiga.

– Oh, sim – o ruivo respondeu, assentindo. Todos os olhares, cheios de expectativa, convergiram para ele. – Minerva: a deusa romana da sabedoria.

– Ele tem lido um bocado ultimamente – Flamel comentou, como quem se desculpa por alguma gafe.

Mas Minerva não estava dando a mínima atenção, pois seus olhos estavam grudados no outro homem. Aquele homem que ela conhecera por toda a sua vida, o homem que ela enterrara junto com seus melhores amigos.

Aquele homem que não se lembrava dela.

– Nós nos conhecíamos? – Albus perguntou, curioso.

– Minerva foi sua aluna e depois sua colega de trabalho por muitos anos – como a diretora ainda estava muda de surpresa, Flamel tratou de responder por ela. – E vocês eram grandes amigos.

– Ah – o jovem exclamou, ligeiramente vermelho, já que agora quase todos os quadros estavam acordados e encarando-o. – Eu sinto muito.

– A culpa não é sua, meu rapaz – Nicolas Flamel argumentou e começou a ficar um tanto impaciente. – Minerva vai ajudá-lo a se lembrar de quem você era, não é mesmo?

Ela assentiu nervosamente em resposta, sem nem mesmo ter escutado direito a pergunta. Aquilo tudo era surreal.

– Esplêndido – Albus falou e então teve sua atenção atraída pelo outro Albus, pendurado na parede oposta. Flamel e McGonagall ficaram na expectativa de que ele reconhecesse ao menos a si próprio até que, por fim, o ruivo disse com uma risada: – Que sujeito engraçado!

– É você, Albus – Flamel explicou, achando graça da situação.

– Eu? – O jovem Dumbledore gargalhou longamente e foi até o outro lado da sala, conversar _consigo mesmo_. – Olá Albus.

– Viu o que eu disse? – Flamel perguntou para a diretora, que ainda estava distraída com o jovem de cabelos vermelhos. Prosseguiu com um olhar de soslaio bem convincente – Mas então Minerva, você vai ficar com ele?

– Como? – ela perguntou, ainda meio alheia, sentindo uma certa pontada de dor na garganta.

– Pelo menos até ele se lembrar de quem é – Flamel insistiu, gesticulando e sorrindo. – Considere um presente de natal.

– Sim, mas...

– De qualquer forma, até lá é melhor mantê-lo em segredo – Flamel recomendou, ficando mais agitado. Então dirigindo-se a Albus, ele ordenou gentilmente – E você, garoto, nos escreva.

– Sim, senhor – o jovem Albus respondeu, se tirar os olhos de _si mesmo_, ou melhor, do Dumbledore do retrato_._

– É uma pena que eu não possa ficar mais, mas não devo ser visto por aí – Flamel explicava, olhava no relógio e se despedia ao mesmo tempo. – E Minerva, foi um grande prazer conhecê-la. Tenham uma boa noite!

Dito isto Nicolas Flamel sumiu pela porta como se tudo não passado de um sonho. Mas a outra metade o sonho ainda estava bem viva e entretida na conversa com os retratos dos ex-colegas na parede para provar a realidade.

Minerva foi se aproximando devagar e, antes que se desse conta, perdera a batalha contra o choro e grossas lágrimas corriam por seus olhos. Albus, o jovem e vivo Albus, se virou para ela e a cópia na parede fez o mesmo. Era aterrador encarar aquele rosto jovem, sobreposto ao seu outro eu pintado a óleo.

– Seus olhos – ele disse à diretora, que já estava bem próxima.

– O que tem meus olhos? – ela perguntou com a voz bastante embargada.

– Tem cor de chocolate – ele respondeu com um sorriso e foi aí que ela desabou a chorar mais ainda. Sem saber bem o que fazer, o ruivo a abraçou. – Por que você está chorando?

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou chorando e afundou a cabeça no peito dele. Dumbledore por sua vez recostou o queixo sobre a cabeça dela a deu-lhe tapinhas carinhosos nas costas.

– Está tudo bem, Minerva – ele disse e a amiga notou que sua voz era a mesma, ainda que evidentemente mais jovem.

– Você nem se d-despediu... – de todas as coisas que ela queria dizer, essa foi a primeira frase que conseguiu formular.

A diretora ficou levemente zangada consigo mesma. Afinal, se ela estava tão feliz, por que simplesmente não conseguia parar de chorar?

– Perdoe-me por isso – Albus não sabia o que dizer para consolá-la.

– Você sabia que ia morrer e não se despediu – Minerva não queria acusá-lo de nada, mas sua boca parecia ter vontade própria. Então ela se afastou um pouco para olhá-lo mais uma vez.

– Talvez eu não quisesse vê-la chorar.

Em meio as lágrimas, McGonagall abriu um sorriso.

– Assim é melhor – ele disse, tirou um lenço do bolso e passou a enxugar as lágrimas dela. – Agora fale-me um pouco de Hogwarts.

Eles sentaram-se e então Minerva contou-lhe brevemente sobre sua elogiada carreira como professor e diretor e de como sempre fora querido pelos alunos, seus pais e pelo corpo docente. Em algumas situações ele chegou a ficar corado quando ela narrava seus feitos mais notórios, mas na maior parte de tempo ele parecia um tanto decepcionado, como se esperasse algo mais de si mesmo.

Conversaram ainda um pouco sobre a guerra e como ela terminara, até que por volta de três da manhã ele finalmente perguntou se não havia mais ninguém vivo se sua família. O ruivo chegou a prender a respiração esperando pela resposta.

– Apenas Aberforth, seu irmão mais novo. Se quiser podemos ir vê-lo amanhã.

– Oh sim, eu gostaria muito – ele respondeu prontamente.

– Mas já vou avisando que o relacionamento de vocês não é dos melhores – a bruxa disse e os ombros dele despencaram. Tentando animá-lo, Minerva prosseguiu. – É claro que ele ficará feliz em te ver, quem não gostaria de ver um irmão voltar dos mortos? Apenas não espere que ele se abra muito, é um sujeito meio fechado.

O ex-diretor assentiu, um tanto decepcionado.

– Também vamos até sua casa em Godric's Hollow, porque a maioria das suas lembranças estão guardadas lá – então ela foi até uma parte da parede coberta por quadros, deu duas batidinhas com a varinha e um pedaço da parede se abriu como se fosse uma porta, mostrando uma saleta cheia de arquivos, livros, armários e com uma escrivaninha abarrotada de papéis no centro. Num dos armários havia uma pequena coleção de frasquinhos contendo lembranças. – Aqui estão as que estavam no arquivo do seu gabinete. A maioria não são suas, mas acho que você pode achá-las bastante instrutivas.

– Obrigado – Albus pareceu se animar um pouco com a ideia de ver um pouco da sua vida. – Só mais uma coisa, Minerva.

– Sim?

– Onde eu vou passar a noite?

McGonagall arqueou as sobrancelhas, pega de surpresa. Não poderia pedir aos elfos domésticos que preparassem um quarto para ele à essa hora, pois isso seria muito suspeito. Talvez precisasse arranjar uma identidade falsa para justificar sua presença enquanto ele estivesse em Godric's Hollow. Teria muito o que resolver no dia seguinte.

– Se não se importar, eu posso me arranjar por aqui esta noite – ele propôs, tirando a varinha de dentro das vestes, evidentemente esperando conjurar uma cama ou algo do tipo.

– Bom, então acho mesmo que é melhor irmos dormir – ela disse, levantando-se da poltrona onde estava sentada e caminhando atá a porta. – Afinal teremos um longo dia amanhã. Boa noite, Albus.

Boa noite, Minerva – O jovem Dumbledore respondeu e a diretora sorriu.

[...]

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, McGonagall correu diretamente para seu gabinete, para se certificar que não havia sido tudo um sonho. Passou pelos corredores com pressa, _"Tortinhas de caramelo!"_, e escadaria em caracol, mas por um momento ela se deteve na porta de carvalho, ainda com a mão na maçaneta, se perguntando se deveria entrar ou não. Por via das dúvidas, deu três batidinhas.

– Entre – disse Albus lá dentro, seguido de um pio de ave que ela reconheceu de imediato. – Bom dia, Minerva!

Imagine a surpresa da diretora quando entrou em sua sala e viu, pousada num poleiro que provavelmente fora conjurado por Dumbledore, nada mais nada menos que a própria Fawkes, mais bonita do que nunca. Ela nunca mais tinha visto o pássaro desde a morte de seu dono.

– É uma criatura maravilhosa – o ex-diretor, que agora parecia ter uns cinquenta e cinco anos em idade de bruxo, acariciava encantado cabeça da ave. – Adoraria ter uma.

O vento frio que entrava pela janela aberta bagunçava a cabeleira acaju de Dumbledore, que agora chegava quase até os ombros. Assim como a barba, os cabelos tinham crescido por causa da poção de envelhecimento que ele havia tomado, provavelmente durante a noite.

Era quase essa a aparência que ele tinha quando Minerva o conheceu: seu simpático professor de Transfiguração desde o primeiro ano de escola.

– É sua – McGonagall disse, emocionada.

– Obrigado, Minerva, mas eu não posso aceitar – Albus disse, parecendo muito contente em suas sóbrias vestes azul-escuro. – Você já está sendo tão gentil e...

– Eu não estou te dando Fawkes, estou dizendo que ela é sua. Sempre foi.

– Ah, _Fawkes_! – Ele disse o nome da ave, admirado. – Como você está, hein?

A fênix piou alegremente em resposta a seus carinhos.

– Você me parece cansado – a diretora se aproximou, ainda examinando-o com os olhos.

– Não consegui dormir, estava excitado demais. Fiquei vendo algumas memórias antigas.

– A noite toda?

– Sim. E como Hogwarts é esplêndida, Minerva! Vi tanta coisa... – seus olhos brilhavam enquanto falava, mas seu entusiasmo era vazio como o de alguém que comenta um filme de que gostou muito. – Tantas pessoas fantásticas! Sem dúvida eu tive uma vida muito interessante.

Distraída, McGonagall deixou seus olhos vagarem até o retrato de Dumbledore, que observava a cena com um olhar benevolente, e de volta ao jovem amigo, que ainda acariciava contentíssimo seu bichinho de estimação antes de lhe falar.

– Albus, tem uma coisa que eu gostaria mesmo de saber.

– Pergunte-me o que quiser.

– Como foi morrer? Quer dizer, pelas minhas contas você deve ter passado uns dois anos morto antes que Flamel viesse e... – ela deixou a frase em suspenso. Parecia ainda mais absurdo ter que dizer aquilo em voz alta.

– Eu não sei. A coisa mais antiga que me lembro é de ser apenas um bebê e estar no colo de Perenelle, faminto e confuso. Tudo que sei sobre mim aprendi com você e com Nicolas.

Foi a vez dele começar a perguntar. A caminho de Hogsmeade, McGonagall teve de falar de quase todos os eventos e pormenores de Hogwarts, quem já havia trabalhado lá e as grandes personalidades que haviam sido alunos da escola. Naturalmente a certa altura o assunto desaguou em Harry Potter.

– Você não se lembra mesmo dele? – ela indagou, Dumbledore balançou a cabeça negativamente e a diretora parou, encarando-o. Albus já estava dois passos a frente, quando também parou e se virou para escutá-la. – Harry era como um filho para você. Se você não se lembra dele, não sei como...

Ele lançou um olhar envergonhado.

– Vou ajudar você, Albus. – Minerva falou, parecendo tão compreensiva e determinada quanto uma mãe amorosa. – Eu prometo.

Seguiram o resto do caminho em silêncio até encontrarem o Cabeça de Javali. No vilarejo, das poucas pessoas que se atreviam a sair de casa naquele frio, ninguém foi capaz de reconhecer o bruxo, apesar de todos cumprimentarem animadamente McGonagall.

Por sorte, apesar da hora, o bar estava aberto.

Dumbledore parecia hesitante ao adentrar no local onde a luz do sol quase sequer era capaz de atravessar a grossa camada de sujeira nas janelas e as velas sobre as mesas de madeira tosca não passavam de montinhos de cera derretida. Alguma coisa derramada na noite anterior deixara o chão grudento, para não mencionar o cheiro de bode molhado.

– Lembra-se de alguma coisa? – ela insistiu, assim como fazia toda a vez em que ambos passavam por algum ponto de referência da história de vida do ex-diretor.

– Não, mas certamente alguém deveria se lembrar de limpar o chão – Albus brincou tentando espantar o próprio nervosismo.

Minerva sorriu para encorajá-lo e então se dirigiu até o balcão, com cuidado para não tocar em nada. Chamou pelo barman e, poucos instantes depois, Abeforth apareceu na porta que dava para os fundos, secando um copo com um trapo imundo. Ele estava mal-humorado e seus olhos de um azul quase elétrico pareciam cintilar em meio a semi-escuridão do local.

– Sim? – O dono do bar perguntou e então parou para encarar Albus. O copo em sua mão caiu e se esfacelou no chão. Albus tentou sorrir, apesar de estar terrivelmente desconfortável, e o irmão mais novo deu dois passos para trás e se escorou na parede como se fosse cair também. – Não é possível...

– É ele, Aberforth – Minerva explicou ao atônito dono do bar. – Seu irmão voltou.

* * *

_**Fix You - Coldplay**_

_Consertar Você_

_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed,**_

_Quando você tenta o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso._

_**When you get what you want, but not what you need,**_

_Quando você consegue o que quer, mas não o que precisa._

_**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**_

_Quando você se sente cansado, mas não consegue dormir._

_**Stuck in reverse**_

_Preso em marcha ré._

_**And the tears come streaming down your face**_

_Quando as lágrimas começam a rolar pelo seu rosto._

_**When you lose something you can't replace**_

_Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir._

_**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**_

_Quando você ama alguém, mas é desperdiçado._

_**Could it be worse?**_

_Pode ser pior?_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_Luzes vão te guiar até em casa_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_E aquecer teus ossos_

_**And I will try, to fix you**_

_E eu tentarei, consertar você_

_**And high up above or down below**_

_Bem no alto ou bem lá embaixo._

_**When you're too in love to let it go**_

_Quando você está muito apaixonado para esquecer._

_**But if you never try, you'll never know**_

_Se você nunca tentar, nunca vai saber._

_**Just what you're worth.**_

_O quanto você vale._

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_Luzes vão te guiar até em casa_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_E aquecer teus ossos_

_**And I will try, to fix you.**_

_E eu tentarei consertar você_

_**Tears stream down your face,**_

_Lágrimas rolam no seu rosto_

_**When you lose something you cannot replace**_

_Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto_

_**And I...**_

_E eu..._

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto_

_**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**_

_Eu te prometo que vou aprender com meus erros_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto_

_**And I...**_

_E eu..._

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_Luzes vão te guiar até em casa_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_E aquecer teus ossos_

_**I will try to fix you...**_

_E eu tentarei, consertar você_

* * *

**N/a:** Primeiramente, agradeço os comentários e aos leitores! Vcs me incentivam bastante.

Vou tentar postar uma música junto com cada capítulo, já que sempre escrevo escutando alguma coisa.

Bjs e continuem lendo.

**Ah, e um feliz ano novo!**


	3. Em busca de si mesmo

**Capítulo 3: Em busca de si mesmo**

O sorriso de Albus foi se apagando aos poucos, mas a expressão insondável de seu irmão parecia que ia durar para sempre. Aberforth estava inegavelmente surpreso, até mesmo chocado. Mas não parecia muito feliz.

Os três se entreolharam num silêncio total, que se estendeu por quase um minuto.

– Aberforth – Albus chamou e o outro fechou os olhos e se encolheu um pouco, como se ouvir seu nome pronunciado naquela voz lhe causasse alguma dor.

Algo dentro do ex-diretor verdadeiramente se lembrou do irmão. Não de fatos ou da convivência com ele, apenas de como se sentia ao vê-lo: extremamente desconfortável e, ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente acalentado.

Isso porque morria de vergonha dele, e não sabia ao menos o motivo. Também não fazia idéia de porque gostava tanto do sujeito. Talvez fossem os laços de sangue, afinal.

– C-como? – o velho gaguejou e deu a volta no balcão, sem tirar os olhos do bruxo a sua frente.

Não havia como estar enganado: _aquele era Albus Dumbledore_.

Mas que tipo de homem volta dos mortos? Mesmo tendo crescido escutando o quanto seu irmão era um bruxo excepcional, não pôde deixar de ficar assustado. Aquilo era totalmente antinatural, absurdo, inexplicável...

– Nicolas Flamel – Albus explicou, como se acompanhasse a trilha do raciocínio do outro, e agora o irmão mais novo o encarava a poucos centímetros de distância.

Albus gostaria que o outro não tivesse os olhos tão penetrantes.

– Você sempre foi bem relacionado – Aberforth respondeu secamente e voltou para detrás do balcão, enxugando a testa que não estava suada com as costas da mão.

McGonagall e Albus esperavam qualquer outro tipo de reação. Alegria, choro, raiva... qualquer coisa que fosse. Mas o dono do bar simplesmente pegou uma garrafa de conhaque barato sob o balcão, encheu um copo trincado, bebeu tudo de uma vez e voltou a enchê-lo.

Como ele continuava calado, com os olhos ligeiramente marejados e virando um copo atrás do outro, Minerva resolveu explicar tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior. Albus ainda o media com os olhos, com o interesse crescente de uma criança esperando por um gesto de aprovação depois de exibir uma grande peripécia.

E o dono do bar escutou tudo com cara de paisagem.

– Então você esqueceu tudo? – Aberforth enfim perguntou, desconfiado.

– Completamente – Albus respondeu com simplicidade.

– Sorte a sua – comentou o barman, soando mais ríspido do que desejava.

– Pensamos que talvez você tivesse algumas memórias que pudesse compartilhar – pediu McGonagall, visivelmente constrangida. Não imaginara que teriam nenhum reencontro caloroso, mas aquilo já era demais. – Para ajudá-lo a se lembrar.

– Tenho sim – Aberforth respondeu e secou outra vez o copo trincado. Nessa altura da conversa a garrafa já estava pela metade. – Mas, acredite em mim, ele não vai querer ver.

Aberforth não disse mais muita coisa até que eles, muito decepcionados, saíram dali. Mas quando finalmente se viu só, o barman trancou as portas, se sentou numa das mesas desconjuntadas e chorou feito um bebê.

– Bem, acho que nós não éramos exatamente os melhores amigos do mundo – Dumbledore concluiu enquanto eles voltavam para as ruas cobertas de neve do vilarejo, forçando um sorriso para esconder a própria amargura. – Sabe se eu fiz alguma coisa pra ele?

– Acho que vocês brigaram quando eram garotos – Minerva não queria entrar em detalhes, apenas achou que usar um bom eufemismo seria a melhor escapatória.

– Então a única família que eu tenho no mundo passou a vida inteira ressentida comigo? – como ela parecia não saber o que lhe responder, Albus decidiu mudar de assunto e apontou com a cabeça para uma lojinha de doces chamada Dedosdemel antes de prosseguir. – Sabe, acho que preciso mesmo de umas varinhas de alcaçuz.

Depois de comprarem discretamente uma grande sacola de doces, seguiram diretamente para a casa de Dumbledore em Godric's Hollow, que era pequena e aconchegante, apinhada de livros e objetos que ele já não se lembrava bem para que serviam. A residência era bem protegida magicamente, mas de pronto reconheceu seu dono e eles não tiveram dificuldades em entrar.

A escada que dava para o primeiro andar era coberta com um carpete púrpura todo estampado de estrelas de variadas cores, retratos de todos os tipos de pessoas e paisagens espalhados por toda parte, assim como os objetos decorativos em exagero e papéis de parede extravagantes. O jardim dos fundos, com um relógio de sol e um pequeno chafariz, geralmente era cheio de moitas de alecrim que cresciam selvagens, mas agora estava coberto de neve. O lugar era a cara do dono.

Mesmo assim o jovem Albus não conseguiu reprimir uma risadinha debochada quando deu uma boa olhada na decoração.

– Bem, você sempre teve muita personalidade – McGonagall comentou, como se estivesse se desculpando de algo. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas queria que o amigo tivesse a melhor impressão possível de si mesmo.

Ele pousou sua sacola cheia de doces na mesinha de centro do hall e resolveu dar uma volta no lugar. Todos os cômodos eram muito bem mobiliados e tinham todo o tipo de coisas interessantes. A biblioteca, que estava muito mais atualizada que a de Nicolas Flamel, lhe pareceu especialmente agradável. Gostou também do velho gramofone que ainda funcionava perfeitamente e da enorme coleção de discos antigos na sala, junto da estante apinhada de troféus de boliche.

Em seu quarto havia uma cama de dossel enorme ladeada por criados-mudos – sobre um deles havia um romance trouxa e um par de meias de crochê azul-turquesa que ainda não acabaram de coser, junto com as agulhas e a linha – uma ampla janela com cortinas verde-esmeralda, um espelho de corpo inteiro e o closet abarrotado de roupas que estavam muito largas para serem usadas e que de todo modo ele deveria evitar se quisesse passar desapercebido. Encontrou o armário onde guardava suas antigas recordações em seu escritório, assim com uma penseira de prata e a escrivaninha cujas gavetas estavam cheias de cartas e papéis com anotações sobre os mais variados assuntos.

Dumbledore ficou feliz em notar que suas memórias estavam etiquetadas por datas, lugares e pessoas, tudo separado em várias gavetas expandidas magicamente. Ali ele teria muito o que aprender sobre seu passado.

E McGonagall o deixou lá, enfiado na penseira, com a promessa de voltar mais tarde. Ela tinha assuntos a resolver na escola e ele tinha muito o que descobrir sobre si mesmo.

O bruxo nem sabia por onde começar: havia todo o tipo de lembranças interessantes, de todas as épocas e lugares. Mas logo ele notou que não havia nada dos anos que se seguiram entre sua formatura em Hogwarts e quando começou a lecionar lá.

Decidiu então começar pelas mais recentes. Assim, se encontrasse com alguém que conhecia, ao menos saberia disso. Primeiramente foi vendo a guerra e todos os amigos que perdeu com ela, depois os anos tranquilos como diretor e, antes até, como professor. Depois perguntaria para Minerva minuciosamente sobre os fatos que se seguiram após sua morte.

O que era ainda mais estranho: _imaginar que estivera morto_.

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, seguiu devorando as lembranças o mais depressa que podia. A certa altura Dumbledore começou a se achar um sujeito engraçado e um tanto superestimado por todos. E percebeu-se inquieto muitas vezes. E quanto mais se descobria, mais se sentia outra pessoa.

Notou que não se identificava muito consigo mesmo.

Viu centenas de amigos, mas se sentia miseravelmente sozinho. Presenciara façanhas incríveis, mas o tempo todo algo o oprimia. Talvez... culpa? Mas culpa de quê?

Albus não tinha certeza se queria mesmo descobrir. Aquilo tudo parecia outra vida, parecia não pertencer a ele.

Se pegou pensando mais de uma vez se aquela não seria um chance de recomeçar tudo do zero, esquecer completamente o passado, ter uma vida inteiramente nova. Afinal, segundo o próprio Nicolas Flamel, ele tinha nascido de novo.

No fim da tarde, Minerva reapareceu trazendo consigo algumas sacolas de compras cheias de comida, pois nem mesmo um formigão como Dumbledore poderia sobreviver somente à base de doces. Chamou-o algumas vezes da porta, e por fim ele gritou de volta, pedindo que entrasse.

Na sala, Fawkes estava muito bem acomodada em um belo poleiro dourado e se acumulavam sobre a mesa embalagens de sorvetes de limão, sapos de chocolate e tortinhas de abóbora, assim como meia dúzia de livros abertos e algumas páginas de anotações. Como ele não estava lá, a diretora voltou a chamá-lo, mas sua voz foi abafada pelo gramofone antigo que tocava Badinerie, de Johann Sebastian Bach, num volume altíssimo.

Sem resposta, ela foi entrando até encontrá-lo em seu quarto, parado de frente para o espelho, cantarolando sem camisa e observando seu próprio dorso nu com interesse. Estava agora com uns sessenta e poucos anos, novamente com a barba e os cabelos curtos, agora já meio grisalhos e bem penteados, e estava usando seus bons e velhos oclinhos de meia-lua. Insistia em deixar sua aparência diferente do que era antes, mas a cada vez que envelhecia ficava mais parecido com o que costumava ser.

Ele a viu se aproximando por trás no reflexo e abriu um grande sorriso ao se virar. Minerva notou o que ele estava observando: havia uma cicatriz fina em forma de raio no meio de seu peito.

– O que é isso? – ela não se conteve diante daquela marca, obviamente o traço de uma magia muito poderosa. Aquilo era familiar demais.

– Não sei ao certo, mas Nicolas acha que foi onde o _Avada Kedavra_ me acertou – ele respondeu e não pôde deixar de notar que suas palavras causaram na diretora certa tristeza. – Ainda dói ás vezes.

– É, deve ser isso – ela concordou, não muito surpresa. Já vira uma dessas antes, na testa de um garotinho muito valente.

Na sala, o gramofone mudou de música para Sarabande, também de Bach. Fawkes parecia muito satisfeita com a canção, movendo levemente a cabeça para os lados seguindo o ritmo.

– Minerva, posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal? – Albus perguntou enquanto vestia uma camisa branca que acabara de conjurar. Parecia estar ficando cada vez mais tímido enquanto falava.

– Ficarei feliz em esclarecer qual dúvida que você tenha – ela respondeu, notando que havia mais um bocado de papéis e fotos antigas espalhadas sobre a cama.

O ruivo ponderou por um instante ou dois, sem saber exatamente como tocar no assunto.

– Eu gostaria de saber se nós, em todos esses anos de convivência, nunca tivemos algo mais... – ele observava atentamente um ponto indistinto do tapete e sua voz ficara um pouco mais baixa, enquanto gesticulava delicadamente com as mãos. – Mais _íntimo_?

Ela o encarou, perplexa. Levou um segundo ou dois até que McGonagall entendesse o que ele estava querendo dizer, e mais dez até conseguir responder.

– Por que você está me perguntando isso? – Minerva exclamou, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

– É que você é minha melhor amiga e uma das mais antigas também. E está em tantas lembranças! – Ainda mais vermelho do que ela, ele apontou com a cabeça para a porta aberta, de onde podia-se ver no escritório do outro lado do corredor o armário escancarado lotado de memórias. – Nós convivemos há tanto tempo e me pareceu que...

– Pois pareceu errado! – ela se apressou em explicar, mas evitando olhar nos olhos dele. Não parecia ter ficado verdadeiramente aborrecida com a pergunta, apenas nervosa. – Sempre fomos bons amigos. _Nada_ mais.

– Então nós nunca... ? – o bruxo insistiu, visivelmente decepcionado.

– Nunca!

– Desculpe-me – ele respondeu depressa, apesar de não estar completamente convencido. – Apenas pensei que...

– Tudo bem – McGonagall interrompeu, ainda parecendo atarantada e louca para mudar de assunto. – Eu trouxe essas algumas coisas para você comer, sua dispensa deve estar vazia.

– Obrigado. Eu já acabei mesmo com tudo que tinha trazido da Dedosdemel.

– Certo – Minerva fez uma ligeira pausa, tentando se lembrar de algo importante que estava querendo falar. Seus olhos novamente pousaram na cicatriz, ainda visível, já que de tão embaraçado Dumbledore esquecera de terminar de abotoar a camisa, e ela enfim se lembrou. – Amanhã vamos visitar Harry Potter e os Weasley. Sei que ainda não podemos te expor, mas creio que eles ficarão muito felizes em te ver.

– Não sei se já estou pronto para isso, Minerva.

– Como assim? – ela perguntou, confusa.

– As coisas que eu vi e que você me contou sobre esse garoto... Ele já sofreu demais – agora que sabia quem era Harry Potter, Dumbledore não queria decepcioná-lo. – Eu não quero aparecer só pra dizer que não me lembro dele. Vamos vê-lo quando eu for eu novamente.

– E você já fez algum progresso nisso?

– Não muito, e se você contabilizar essas lembranças esporádicas que guardei por mais de cem anos de vida, vai ver que eu sei menos de mim mesmo do que a tal Rita Skeeter – o ruivo falou, apontando novamente para o armário apinhado de memórias.

– Me diga que você não leu aquele livro idiota! – McGonagall deixava transparecer o ódio que a simples menção do nome da jornalista lhe causava. – _A Vida e as Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore _não passa de um enorme desperdício de papel, se você quer saber.

– Ainda não li mesmo, mas me interessei. Seria bom me ver pelos olhos de alguém que não me acha o herói das figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate. Sabe, em cada quatro que eu como dou de cara com pelo menos uma estampada com a minha cara.

– Ajudaria se você não comesse _tantos_ – ela ironizou e novamente se lembrou de algo que pretendia falar. – Eu tenho uma idéia melhor: pensei em talvez irmos até a casa onde nasceu, em Mould-on-the-Wold. Certamente aquele lugar vai te ajudar a se lembrar de algo.

– Perfeito! Só espere um minuto enquanto eu pego o casaco – ele respondeu, abrindo um amplo sorriso e indo se embrenhar no closet aumentado magicamente, bagunçado e cheio de roupas espalhafatosas.

Minerva fez um gesto no intento de impedi-lo, mas mudou de idéia na metade do caminho. Ela não seria capaz de cortar o entusiasmo do amigo. Prometera ajudá-lo a se lembrar de tudo e não descansaria até fazê-lo.

– É melhor arrumar uma roupas de trouxa, isso sim – ela recomendou, enquanto transfigurava as próprias vestes para ficar mais adequada para a situação.

Não tivera tempo de programar essa viagem, mas que mal faria partir agora mesmo?

* * *

**_Heart Of Mine - Norah Jones_**

**_Heart of mine,_**

_Coração meu_

**_Be still_**

_Fica quieto_

**_You can play with fire,_**

_Podes brincar com o fogo,_

**_But you'll get the bill_**

_Mas vais ter a conta_

**_Don't let him know_**

_Não o deixes saber_

**_Don't let him know that you love him_**

_Não o deixes saber que o amas_

**_Oh, don't be a fool, don't be blind_**

_Oh, não sejas tonto, não sejas cego_

**_Heart of mine_**

_Coração meu_

**_Heart of mine,_**

_Coração meu,_

**_Go back home_**

_Vai para casa_

**_You've got no reason to wander_**

_Não tens razão para perambular_

**_No reason to roam_**

_Razão para vaguear_

**_Don't let him see_**

_Não o deixes ver_

**_Don't let him see that you need him_**

_Não o deixes ver que precisas dele_

**_Oh, don't push yourself over the line_**

_Oh, não passes do limite_

**_Heart of mine_**

_Coração meu_

**_Heart of mine,_**

_Coração meu,_

**_Go back where you been_**

_Vai para onde estavas_

**_The only trouble with you_**

_O único problema contigo_

**_Is if you let him in_**

_É se tu o deixas entrar_

**_Don't let him hear_**

_Não o deixes ouvir_

**_Don't let him hear where you're goin'_**

_Não o deixes ouvir onde vais_

**_Oh, I'm tired of ties that bind_**

_Oh, estou cansada das teias que atam_

**_Heart of mine_**

_Coração meu_

**_Heart of mine,_**

_Coração meu,_

**_So malicious and so full of guile_**

_Tão maldoso e cheio de manha_

**_I give you an inch_**

_Eu dou-te a mão_

**_And you take a mile_**

_E tu tomas o braço_

**_Don't let yourself fall_**

_Não te deixes cair_

**_Don't let yourself stumble_**

_Não te deixes tropeçar_

**_Oh, do the time, don't do the crime_**

_Oh, cumpre a pena, não cometas o crime_

**_Heart of mine_**

_Coração meu_

**_Heart of mine…_**

_Coração meu..._

**_Oh, oh, oh…_**

_Oh, oh, oh..._

**_Heart of mine…_**

_Coração meu_

* * *

N/a: Primeiro capítulo de 2011!

Mais uma vez obrigada a td mundo que está acompanhando essa minha história. Espero que estejam se divertindo tanto lendo quanto eu aqui escrevendo (o que já é muito, muito mesmo).

Posto mais em breve.

Bjões e até +!


	4. Onde ficou a infância

**Capítulo 4: Onde ficou a infância**

Mould-on-the-Wold era um vilarejo pequeno, na verdade minúsculo, habitado principalmente por trouxas. Casinhas pequenas, ruas de pedra, composto de pessoas humildes e muito religiosas. Não era um lugar muito animado, mas bastante pacato.

Um dia, muito tempo atrás, Kendra e Percival Dumbledore sonharam em criar seus filhos ali.

Foi meio difícil encontrar a casa onde Albus havia passado sua infância, até porque ele próprio não soubera dar nenhuma pista de sua localização. Por sorte certa vez Aberforth havia comentado o assunto por alto com Minerva, muito antes de ela imaginar que seu melhor amigo retornaria do mundo dos mortos.

Os trouxas da região também não foram de muita ajuda, mas por fim os dois acabaram achando. Ficava um pouco afastada da cidade, próxima de um rio. Era uma casinha modesta, pouco mais que uma cabana. A despeito do clima já estar mais agradável, o quintal ainda estava coberto de neve, assim como os canteiros de flores sob as janelas, e havia um grande pomar com todo o tipo de árvores frutíferas ao fundo. A fumaça que vinha da chaminé indicava que havia alguém morando ali.

Apesar de humilde, era um lugar bastante bonito. Tinha cheiro de infância.

– Encontramos – McGonagall declarou, se aproximando da cerca baixa que circundava a propriedade. Seu olhar aguçado encontrou três letras A rabiscadas com caligrafias diferentes, provavelmente com um canivete, numa parte da madeira onde a tinta branca já havia descascado junto a portinhola de entrada.

Eram marcas foram feitas, muito tempo atrás, representando três irmãos que costumavam morar ali: Albus, Aberfoth e Ariana.

O bruxo retirou o chapéu trilby¹, que combinava perfeitamente com seu sóbrio terno cinza de trouxa, e deu uma boa olhada no local. Durante quase um minuto a diretora esperou que ele esboçasse qualquer reação que demonstrasse algum reconhecimento, e Dumbledore parecia estar fazendo uma força imensa para que isso acontecesse.

– Tem certeza? – o ruivo perguntou, hesitante. Sentia-se estranho, seu estômago dava voltas e seu rosto esquentava, como se estivesse com vergonha. Ou culpa.

Mas culpa de quê?

– Me diga você – a diretora incentivou. – Não se lembra de nada?

Albus apertou os olhos azuis, absorvendo cada detalhe da paisagem. O calor do rosto foi se espalhando pelo pescoço e os ombros, descendo até os braços. Então seus olhos se fecharam, e seus punhos também.

Flashes explodiram em sua cabeça, mostrando uma noite fria e tempestuosa. E agora ele não passava de um garoto chorando e tremendo sob o vento forte e a chuva fria.

– Papai vai matá-los... – Dumbledore disse, num sussurro. Suas feições se contorciam de pavor, os olhos arregalados fixos em frente, mas enxergando mais de um século atrás.

– Vai matar a quem? – Minerva perguntou, confusa.

– Os trouxas – sua voz era ainda mais baixa, e agora ele comprimia o peito como se estivesse sentindo alguma dor tremenda. – Aqueles que machucaram a Ariana.

Então Albus se curvou de dor, gemendo e pressionando o lugar onde, mais ou menos cinco anos antes, fora atingido pela maldição da morte. Agora estava agarrado na cerca, chorando copiosamente e chamando pelo pai.

Na sua cabeça, revivia toda a tragédia que destruíra a sua infância.

– Albus! – McGonagall chamou, sacudindo-o de leve. – Acorde, Albus!

Ele a segurou pelo braço, aparentemente fazendo um grande esforço para ficar de pé.

– Vamos sair daqui – o bruxo pediu, ainda sofrendo visivelmente.

– Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem. Ao menos você está se lembrando.

– _Por favor_, Minerva – Dumbledore interrompeu, finalmente voltando a ficar ereto, mas ainda apertando a cicatriz sob a camisa. – Eu não quero mais ficar aqui.

Como o tempo já não estava tão frio, muita gente ainda se aventurava pelas ruas estreitas e acidentadas. Então os dois fizeram o caminho de volta a pé, uma vez que com trouxas por perto todo cuidado é pouco.

No caminho, Dumbledore disse que só havia lembrado de ser menino e estar chorando escondido enquanto esperava o pai voltar para casa. Não sabia quem eram os tais trouxas nem como feriram sua irmã. Nem sequer se lembrava de como era o rosto de seu pai. Só sabia da dor e do desespero que viveu quando criança.

Minerva tentou não falar mais nada no caminho de volta, nem do fato de que o amigo ainda não soltara seu braço, mesmo quando ele parou de tremer e pareceu recuperar seu humor habitual.

A essa altura já havia anoitecido e no centro da cidade havia uma grande festa, com barraquinhas de comidas e prendas, uma roda gigante e outros brinquedos de trouxas. Decidiram comer alguma coisa ali mesmo, antes de voltar para casa.

O homem bigodudo e atarracado que cuidava da barraquinha de lanches nunca antes em sua vida encontrara um sujeito que consumisse sozinho tanto açúcar, nem tampouco jamais fora pago com uma moeda de ouro. Então digamos apenas que ele não teve do que reclamar.

E Minerva não pôde deixar de rir, sentada no banco da praça em que esperava pelo amigo, ao vê-lo se aproximar trazendo consigo uma bandeja de madeira onde se equilibravam um grande algodão-doce, uma maçã caramelada, uma tigelinha com frutas cristalizadas, dois copos grandes de chocolate quente, um saco de balas de caramelo e outro bem grande de pipocas.

– O homem da barraquinha de lanches foi muito gentil em me dar a bandeja, acho que não conseguiria trazer tudo sozinho – Albus comentou enquanto se sentava ao lado da diretora, acomodando as guloseimas em seu colo. – Acho que ele era bruxo.

– E por que você acha isso?

– Porque ele me perguntou se eu não tinha diabretes antes me vender essas coisas.

A diretora riu tanto que seus óculos quadrados escorregaram até a ponta do nariz. Sem graça, Dumbledore comeu um pouco do algodão doce enquanto esperava que a amiga recuperasse a fala.

– _Diabetes_ é uma doença comum nos trouxas que ingerem muito açúcar – ela corrigiu, ainda rindo. – Especialmente os da nossa idade.

– Eles ficam doentes só de comer doce? – Albus perguntou, entre chocado e piedoso, e ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele deixou seus pensamentos vagarem por alguns instantes, até que de súbito retomou a linha de raciocínio anterior e ofereceu suas guloseimas para a amiga. – Quer um pouco?

– Aceitaria o chocolate quente e um pouco de pipoca – ela se serviu e então voltou a rir, apontando discretamente para o rosto do outro. – Tem um pouco de algodão doce na sua barba.

– Onde? – ele foi tentar limpar com a mão que segurava a maçã caramelada, mas isso o sujou mais ainda.

– Espere – ela tirou um lenço do bolso e então se pôs a limpar a bochecha manchada de cor-de-rosa do amigo. – Aqui, eu te ajudo.

Nessa hora um jovem casal passou por eles de mãos dadas e, em meio a um suspiro, a moça virou para o rapaz ao seu lado e audivelmente perguntou: "Amor, será que nós seremos assim um dia?" apontando com a cabeça para a dupla de bruxos.

McGonagall corou violentamente, mas Albus não viu porque tinha se abaixado para apanhar seu saco de caramelos que tinha caído no chão. Então a diretora pigarreou e disse que já estava tarde e tinha de voltar para Hogwarts, mas ele segurou-a pela mão, impedindo que ela se levantasse.

– Antes há uma coisa que eu gostaria de lhe mostrar – Dumbledore pediu e ela voltou a se sentar.

– E o que seria? – a amiga deixou-se vencer pela curiosidade.

– Uma lembrança, Minerva – enquanto falava, o bruxo a perscrutava com aqueles olhos tão azuis. – Uma muito especial.

– Suponho que esteja em sua casa.

– Correto – ele confirmou e por um momento as luzes da roda gigante refletiram em seus oclinhos de meia-lua.

– Desde que não nos estendamos muito, sem problemas. Amanhã é véspera da natal e os professores costumam fazer uma festa – essa foi a primeira desculpa que veio à cabeça dela. – Prometi a Poppy que a ajudaria a organizar tudo esse ano.

– Já vi algo a respeito – Albus abriu um largo sorriso, pensando novamente o castelo onde morou por muitos anos. – Uma pena eu não poder comparecer.

Certamente a velha escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts já estava enfeitada para o natal. E Dumbledore se pegou imaginando como seria ter uma lembrança verdadeiramente sua das doze árvores do salão principal cobertas de cristais e estrelas brilhosas, das velas douradas flutuando sob o teto encantado, das armaduras nos corredores cantando músicas natalinas, das guirlandas de visgo e azevinho pendendo do alto, das centenas de luzes e fadinhas enfeitando toda a parte... Qual seria o gosto da tal ceia de natal que a escola oferecia todos os anos? E a neve encantada que descia do teto, seria gelada quando tocasse sua pele?

Como ele gostaria de ter sido mais cuidadoso em preservar esses pequenos detalhes em seu arquivo de memórias!

[...]

Pouco antes das dez da noite eles já estavam de volta na aconchegante casinha de Dumbledore, escutando o piado agradecido de Fawkes depois de seu dono ter trocado a água de sua vasilha por uma mais fresca.

O Dumbledore pegou a penseira e deixou-a sobre a mesa da sala, e em seguida entrou no quarto, voltando de lá alguns minutos depois, já com as vestes de bruxo discretas que costumava usar atualmente. Ele parecia um tanto mais tímido do que de costume e a diretora temeu que seu amigo viesse novamente com mais uma de suas perguntas pessoais.

Então o bruxo a perguntou se ela não gostaria de beber ou comer alguma coisa e falou algo sobre ligar o gramofone com uns discos muito interessantes que tinha encontrado, quando foi interrompido com impaciência.

– Pare de dar voltas de vá direto ao assunto.

Albus sentou-se à mesa, de frente para a penseira, e indicou o lugar ao lado para McGonagall. Enquanto ela se acomodava, o outro remexia nervosamente com a mão que ainda estava no bolso.

– Estou envergonhado, Minerva – ele disse por fim, encarando fixamente a madeira lustrosa da mesa.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não tenho sido honesto com você – Dumbledore declarou e finalmente levantou os olhos azuis para encará-la.

– Bem, isso não é exatamente uma novidade – ela deu um risinho cínico, obviamente pensando em quando ele omitira de seu plano para derrotar Voldemort, principalmente os fatos que desencadearam em sua morte.

Provavelmente havia omitido muitas cosias mais.

– Venho escondendo algo de você por quase sessenta anos – Albus retirou a mão do bolso, depois cobrindo com a outra mão o punho cerrado que segurava algum objeto escondido. – Justamente de você que tem sido tão importante pra mim, ainda mais nas minhas condições atuais.

– Albus, você está me deixando nervosa.

– Não sei ao certo se deveria te mostrar isso, apenas não acho que seja justo com você – ele fez uma pausa e suspirou, relutante em prosseguir. – Peço que depois disso não me julgue mal nem deixe de vir me ver, porque isso seria insuportável para mim.

– Bom, eu não posso responder se não sei do que se trata – McGonagall retrucou entre os dentes.

Ainda extremamente envergonhado, Dumbledore abriu as mãos, revelando um frasquinho de cristal contendo uma de suas lembranças. Ela notou que na etiqueta, com a letra caprichada de seu melhor amigo, estava escrito "Minerva, 1952".

– Essa não estava junto com as outras – ele explicou, olhando intensamente para o objeto que segurava. – Encontrei-a essa manhã em meu criado-mudo junto com algumas fotografias antigas. Não sei se estava querendo escondê-la ou deixá-la em evidência. Contudo, ainda não sei se devia...

– Me dê logo isso! – a diretora o interrompeu, impaciente.

Ela tomou o frasquinho da mão do amigo num gesto rápido e o despejou de uma vez na penseira. Em um segundo uma imagem se formava em meio ao líquido prateado: tratava-se da Hogwarts de outrora, a de seus tempos de juventude.

Dumbledore ainda a fitou mais uma vez, com olhos suplicantes, antes que sua amiga imergisse na penseira. Fawkes, que ainda observava a cena, piou longamente.

– Eu sei – o bruxo respondeu para a ave. – Mas o que mais eu deveria fazer?

* * *

**_Try A Little Tenderness – Frank Sinatra_**

_Tente um pouco de ternura_

**_In the hustle of the day, we're all inclined to miss_**

_Na vida de todo dia, todos nós estamos inclinados a não perceber_

**_Little things that mean so much_**

_Pequenas coisas que significam muito_

**_A word, a smile, and a kiss_**

_Uma palavra, um sorriso e um beijo_

**_When a woman loves a man, he's a hero in her eyes_**

_Quando uma mulher ama um homem, ele é um herói em seus olhos_

**_And a hero he can always be if he'll just realize_**

_E um herói ele poderá ser, se perceber que_

**_She may be weary, women do get weary_**

_Ela pode estar preocupada, as mulheres se preocupam_

**_Wearing the same shabby dress_**

_Usando o mesmo vestido de sempre_

**_And when she's weary, try a little tenderness_**

_E quando ela se preocupar, tente um pouco de ternura_

**_She may be waiting, just anticipating_**

_Ela pode estar esperando, apenas antecipando_

**_Things she may never possess_**

_Coisas que ela nunca poderá possuir_

**_While she's without them, try a little tenderness_**

_Mas enquanto ela estiver sem estas coisas, tente um pouco de ternura_

**_It's not just sentimental, she has her grief and her care_**

_Não é apenas o sentimento, mas ela tem suas amarguras e os seus cuidados_

**_But a word that's soft and gentle makes it easier to bear_**

_Mas uma palavra doce e delicada e tudo fica tudo mais fácil de suportar_

**_You won't regret it, women don't forget it_**

_Você não vai se arrepender, as mulheres nunca esquecem isso_

**_Love is their whole happiness_**

_Amor é para elas uma felicidade completa_

**_And it's all so easy, try a little tenderness_**

_E isso torna tudo mais fácil, tente um pouco de ternura_

* * *

¹ chapéu trilby : também chamado Borsalino ou Fedora, esse modelo ganhou destaque a partir dos anos 20, junto com os filmes de Hollywood nos anos 40, sendo muito utilizado por gangsters.

**n/a:** E aí, estão gostando? Então comentem e me façam feliz!

Vou adiantando que o próximo capítulo está ficando pronto, e trará uma _declaração de amor_.

Até mais e continuem lendo.


	5. Uma certa lembrança

**Capítulo 5: Uma certa lembrança**

Nesse momento McGonagall estava imergindo na Hogwarts de seus tempos de estudante, mas precisamente num corredor bastante conhecido do primeiro andar do castelo. Um corredor que ela visitara quase todos os dias de sua vida.

Só havia mais uma pessoa lá: uma garota bonita do sétimo ano, de cabelos negros e soltos, vestindo o uniforme da grifinória, acrescentado o distintivo de monitora-chefe. Nostálgica, Minerva observou que se tratava de uma versão mais jovem de si mesma, a que ainda não usava seus característicos óculos quadrados nem o coque apertado, batendo impaciente na porta da sala do então professor de Transfiguração Albus Dumbledore.

A diretora ficou ainda mais curiosa e se aproximou mais, bem a tempo de vê-lo aparecer na porta e abrir um amplo sorriso ao ver de quem se tratava.

– Olá, Minerva! – o professor alto, de barba e cabelos acaju, cumprimentou e deu passagem para que a aluna entrasse. – Vamos, entre.

– Boa tarde, professor.

O sol do entardecer que entrava pelas janelas incidiu direto em seus olhos inteligentes, que de tão castanho-escuros geralmente pareciam pretos. O professor não pôde deixar de notar que quando melhor observados eles na verdade tinham cor de chocolate.

– Gostaria de uma xícara de chá? – cortês, Dumbledore ofereceu. Prosseguiu, procurando por algo nas suas gavetas enquanto apontava uma poltrona para que ela se sentasse. – Acho que tenho uma lata de biscoitos em algum lugar por aqui...

– Não se dê ao trabalho, professor – a garota o interrompeu, parecendo ainda mais obstinada do que de costume. – Eu só vim para conversar um pouco com o senhor.

A diretora conhecia bem aquele tom de voz forçadamente firme e a maneira como a jovem versão de si mesma empinava o nariz para se mostrar confiante. Fazia isso sempre que estava muito apreensiva. Só não conseguia se lembrar por que estava se sentindo assim naquela ocasião em especial.

Já o azul vívido nos olhos do outro era exatamente igual do Albus que acabara de deixar sentado na mesa de sala, cheio de mistérios.

O que levava a questão chave de isso tudo: o que haveria de tão extraordinário numa visita a sala do seu professor favorito? Provavelmente aquele era uma das vezes em que ela foi lhe pedir permissão para usar a sala restrita, ou talvez tivesse ido lhe fazer uma pergunta sobre animagia...

- Ótimo – o professor exclamou, simpático. - Antes de mais nada, gostaria de lhe parabenizar pelas suas notas nos últimos testes. Você mereceu, é de longe a melhor aluna que eu...

– Albus, por favor – a morena interrompeu com certa urgência e o ruivo arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso por ter sido chamado pelo primeiro nome. A determinação dela vacilou por apenas um segundo. – O que eu vim dizer não é nada fácil, então apenas me escute.

Estavam um de frente para o outro, ele curioso e ela inflexivelmente decidida.

Nesse momento a McGonagall do presente, confusa, se deu conta de que não lembrava de nada disso ter acontecido. Não, ela não o visitara depois dos testes. Na verdade nem chegaram a se falar...

Como poderia Dumbledore ter uma memória dela que ela própria desconhecia?

– Sou todo ouvidos, minha querida – ele finalmente estava começando a levá-la a sério.

– Eu estou me formando e, dentro de poucos dias, vou deixar Hogwarts de vez – a grifinória declarou. – E é possível que nós nunca mais nos vejamos.

– Então você veio se despedir? – Dumbledore perguntou, se empertigando feliz e pronto para ganhar um abraço de sua aluna preferida.

A jovem Minerva respirou fundo, se encheu de coragem e encarou aqueles olhos azuis tão profundos. A ternura que emanava deles foi completamente mal-interpretada.

– Não, Albus, eu vim... _Vim dizer que te amo_ – as palavras da garota atingiram o professor como um choque elétrico. Mas ao invés de lhe dar tempo para se recuperar, ela continuou se declarando. – Sempre amei. Desde o primeiro dia, todo esse tempo.

A única pessoa mais surpresa que o Dumbledore da lembrança era a Minerva do presente, que assistia a tudo aquilo boquiaberta. Como ela podia simplesmente não se lembrar de ter vivido tudo isso? Isso não fazia o menor sentido para a diretora.

A menos que...

– Você não vai me dizer nada? – a garota indagou, encarando-o impaciente. – Eu acabei de me declarar aqui!

Sem fala, ele simplesmente a fitou, enxergando-a então como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez na vida. Um calafrio lhe subiu pela espinha.

Como podia ter sido tão insensível?

Como podia nunca ter notado?

Ela não só o amava, como estivera sofrendo por sua causa por anos!

Albus sentiu o coração pesado, tomado de uma ternura culposa. Pobre criança! Teria ele, de alguma forma, alimentado esse sentimento por todo esse tempo? Será que o carinho especial que sentia pela aluna lhe dera algum tipo de esperança? Não suportava a idéia de fazer-la sofrer.

– Nunca vi tanta inocência antes – ele desabafou por fim, com um suspiro constrangido.

– Não me trate como se eu fosse uma criança tola! – Minerva ordenou, finalmente se largando sobre a poltrona que ele havia indicado antes. – Eu sei muito bem o que eu estou sentindo. Eu já tenho dezessete anos!

Albus olhou-a de cima a baixo. Ela estava falando a verdade, já era praticamente uma mulher. Então por que ele não conseguia deixar de enxergá-la como a garotinha de onze anos que respondia a todas as suas perguntas com perfeição?

– Não, você só pensa que sabe – Albus agachou-se perante ela e acariciou a face da aluna, como que para consolá-la. – Logo você irá esquecer tudo isso e vai encontrar alguém da sua idade.

– Eu não quero alguém da minha idade! – A bruxa se inclinou para frente e então ficaram perigosamente próximos. Ela podia até sentir o hálito dele, tinha cheiro de caramelo. – Albus, _eu quero você_. Só você.

A McGonagall do presente ainda estava lá vendo tudo, a boca entreaberta, os olhos apertados, o coração aos pulos. Podia-se dizer que estivesse prendendo a respiração de expectativa, mas simplesmente tinha se esquecido de respirar.

Por um longo segundo os dois ficaram naquela posição, o olhar se suspendendo naquele silêncio opressor. Mas foram os olhos dele, normalmente tão insistentes em decifrar os outros, que fugiram em direção ao chão.

– Eu não posso – Albus se apressou em dizer, se levantando de uma vez. As mãos se movimentavam nervosamente sem formar gesto algum.

– Em menos de uma semana eu já não serei mais sua aluna – a garota argumentou e se levantou também – e não haverá nada que nos impeça de...

– Há outra pessoa, Minerva – ele a interrompeu, a voz baixa, ainda com os olhos cravados no chão.

Por um instante ela focou imóvel, tentando entender o que acabara de escutar. Infelizmente fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Mas então parecia furiosa, como se o próprio leão da grifinória rugisse dentro dela.

A outra McGonagall sacudiu a cabeça com força como se estivesse espantando algum inseto muito incômodo. Era informação demais para se processar de uma vez só.

– Quem é ela? – as palavras da garota fizeram o professor ficar ainda mais vermelho que seu cabelo longo. – Eu a conheço?

- Não, minha querida, e espero mesmo que jamais venha a conhecer – ele fez uma pausa, respirando fundo e segurando as mãos dela antes de prosseguir. – Apenas saiba que meu coração já não me pertence para que possa entregá-lo a você. Como eu queria que você tivesse aparecido antes na minha vida! Talvez em outras condições, outra situação, antes de...

– Você não pode estar falando sério – grossas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos da garota, seu queixo tremia de leve enquanto ela tentava falar. – Eu não acredito, isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Os olhos da bruxa adulta também se encheram de lágrimas.

– Não, criança, não chore – sem saber muito bem o que fazer, Dumbledore a abraçou. Mas a aluna não parecia estar muito disposta a ser consolada.

– Como eu pude ser tão idiota? – Minerva se desvencilhou num gesto brusco, e havia muita amargura em sua voz. – Eu nunca deveria ter vindo aqui.

– Não fique assim – o ruivo falou, com o coração apertado de vê-la chorando por sua causa.

Por um momento a garota se precipitou até a porta, mas parou na metade do caminho como que acertada na cabeça por uma idéia.

– O senhor poderia me obliviar? – ainda de costas para ele, ela pediu e enxugou os olhos com a manga das vestes, tentando se recompor.

E a McGonagall atual finalmente entendeu tudo.

– O que? – Albus perguntou, parecendo atordoado.

– Use um feitiço da memória em mim – a morena prosseguiu, com a voz trêmula, virando-se para encará-lo. A despeito de como se sentia humilhada, demonstrava uma dignidade extraordinária. – Me faça esquecer que eu estive aqui. E, se possível, oblivie-se o senhor também.

– Eu não acho que deveria.

– Duvido que eu crie coragem de vir aqui novamente – ela insistiu, e voltou a respirar fundo. Era difícil prosseguir, pois estava morrendo de vergonha. – Apenas me faça esquecer isso tudo.

– Minerva, não me peça para...

– Por f-favor – ela voltou pedir, já prestes a cair no choro novamente.

Era a primeira vez que a garota tinha seu coração partido.

– Está bem, minha querida – Dumbledore por fim concordou, retirou a varinha do bolso e, com um movimento característico de pulso, disse: – _Obliviate_!

O raio luminoso que partiu da varinha do professor se misturou com a luz alaranjada do sol e o cenário a sua volta, girando num turbilhão confuso até que McGonagall emergiu da penseira, dando de cara com o constrangido Albus do presente, ainda segurando o frasquinho de cristal etiquetado nas mãos.

Minerva o encarou com a cara fechada por alguns instantes, até que ele finalmente levantou os olhos para fitá-la. A boca da diretora não passava de um fino traço vermelho e havia se formado uma ruga na junção de suas sobrancelhas sobre os olhos apertados.

De frente para aquele olhar severo, ele se encolheu um pouco e desejou ter ficado com a boca fechada enquanto tinha chance.

– Por que você guardou isso todos esses anos? – a expressão de McGonagall era irritada, até ofendida. – Por que você não se obliviou como eu pedi?

– Eu sinceramente não sei, Minerva – Albus respondeu, já cansado de repetir que não sabia ou não lembrava. Era quase como ter que se responsabilizar pelos atos de outra pessoa. – Acho que minha vaidade me impediu, você tem de admitir que foi muito lisonjeiro. Você era tão...

– Estúpida? – ela interrompeu, e sua voz soava como um chicote estalando.

– Pura, ingênua – Dumbledore corrigiu e corou completamente - e linda. Quem seria capaz de esquecer algo tão doce?

– E nós sabemos o quanto você gosta de doces! – a diretora zombou, sarcástica, se levantando.

– Você está zangada comigo?

– Por uma tolice que eu fiz quando era adolescente? Ora, me poupe, Albus! – ela falava com desdém. – E ainda não estou acreditando que você armou todo esse circo só por causa _disso_.

O bruxo arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso, e voltou a guardar a lembrança no frasquinho de cristal. Agora que parara para reparar, a etiqueta parecia um pouco mais gasta que a das outras lembranças no armário. Talvez a tivesse carregado no bolso muitas vezes antes, ou talvez ela tivesse sido mais usada do que as outras.

– Bem, menos mal – ele afirmou e voltou a guardá-la no bolso, antes que a amiga o pedisse para destruí-la ou algo do tipo. – Então você não vai se chatear se eu quiser ficar com ela.

– Faça o que quiser – McGonagall respondeu, dando de ombros com mais força do que era necessário. – Bem, agora eu tenho mesmo que ir porque já está bem tarde e eu tenho muito o que fazer amanhã.

– Gostaria que eu a acompanhas... – Albus se ofereceu, mas antes mesmo que pudesse se levantar de sua cadeira, foi novamente interrompido.

– Não precisa, eu estou com pressa! E boa noite, Albus.

Antes que Dumbledore pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a diretora já tinha aparatado de volta para Hogsmeade.

– Boa noite, Minerva – o ex-diretor disse, com um sorriso cansado.

Fawkes, que havia presenciado tudo, voltou a piar, dessa vez parecendo censurá-lo.

– É, você avisou – ele respondeu, aborrecido, vestiu seu casaco mais quente e saiu para enfrentar a noite lá fora.

Albus estava inquieto demais para simplesmente ficar para casa, então resolveu dar umas voltas no vilarejo. Tinha que andar para parar de pensar um pouco.

Não aguentaria ver a si mesmo nem mais nenhuma vez naquele dia.

O luar daquela noite sem nuvens cobria tudo e parecia deixar o vilarejo ainda mais radioso, da neve até os enfeites de natal mais luminosos das casas e lojas. Mas ele estava aborrecido demais para aproveitar a paisagem, apenas se deixou caminhar sem rumo.

Quando passou pelo cemitério uma ideia poderosa se apossou de sua cabeça: se deu conta de que provavelmente sua irmã, e talvez sua mãe também, estivessem enterradas ali.

Não tinha como não ir até lá dar uma olhada.

Não foi muito difícil encontrar os túmulos, uma vez que seu irmão, o inconfundível Aberforth, estava parado lá. Ele parecia estar com certa dificuldade em ficar de pé, enquanto conversava com uma lápide. Albus se aproximou silenciosamente por trás e escutou-o, aos soluços, falar seu nome em tom de reclamação.

Mais de perto, ele podia ver como a lua cheia insidia diretamente sobre uma pedra escura de granito onde se podiam ler as inscrições:

_Kendra Dumbledore_

_e sua filha Ariana_

_Porque onde estiver o vosso tesouro, aí estará também o vosso coração._

O coração do ex-diretor deu uma cambalhota no peito, sob a marca do Avada Kedavra, e agora formigava como se todo o sangue de seu corpo se juntasse bem ali. Nenhuma lembrança nova surgiu, só uma mistura terrível de angústia e tristeza.

Mas a atenção do primogênito se voltou novamente para o irmão, cuja fala agora era pouco mais do que um lamento desconexo, como se ele se queixasse de todos os problemas do mundo numa frase só. Mal se podia entender uma palavra desse sujeito desgrenhado.

Isso porque Aberforth estava não estava só furioso, mas também completamente bêbado.

Então o velho barman cambaleou, e teria se estatelado no chão se Albus não tivesse o alcançado bem a tempo de segurá-lo.

– Albus? – ele perguntou, com a voz embargada.

– Sou eu – o ruivo respondeu, tentando passar o braço do outro por cima de seu ombro para poder carregá-lo.

– Não toque em mim – Aberforth berrou e se desvencilhou, atrapalhado. – É tudo culpa sua.

– Venha comigo, eu vou te levar para casa.

– Pode até não ter sido a sua varinha que disparou aquele feitiço, mas foi você que enfiou aquele demônio na nossa casa – o dono do Cabeça de Javali continuava acusando com o dedo em riste, sem nem se importar se o outro estava entendendo ou não. – Você negligenciou sua família. A CULPA É SUA!

O ex-diretor não tentou se defender. De alguma forma, ele sabia que aquilo tudo era verdade. A culpa era toda dele.

– Você ao menos a amava? – Aberforth perguntou aos gritos, apontando para o túmulo de Ariana.

Sem esperar pela resposta, o velho caiu no chão, chorando desconsolado. Quando Albus se abaixou para novamente levantá-lo, ele o puxou pela manga do casaco para baixo até que se encararam frente a frente, seus rostos muito próximos.

Aberforth estava péssimo. Os olhos azuis injetados, desvairados, mais pareciam duas facas apontando para o irmão.

– Por que você dentre todas as pessoas? Podia ser papai, mamãe, Ariana... – Abeforth parou por um instante para recuperar o fôlego. Agora sua voz não passava de um sussurro. – Por que justo você tinha de fazer o caminho de volta?

– Eu sinceramente não sei – o Albus desabafou, mas o outro não ouviu, porque caiu novamente, dessa vez desmaiado.

* * *

**_I Wish You Love - Michael Bublé_**

_Eu te desejo amor_

**_I wish you bluebirds in the spring_**

_Eu te desejo pássaros azuis na primavera_

**_To give your heart a song to sing_**

_Para dar ao seu coração uma canção para cantar_

**_And then a kiss but more than this_**

_E então um beijo, mas mais do que isso_

**_I wish you love_**

_Eu te desejo amor_

**_And in July a lemonade_**

_E em julho uma limonada_

**_To cool you in some leafy glade_**

_Para te refrescar em alguma frondosa clareira_

**_I wish you health_**

_Eu te desejo saúde_

**_And more than wealth_**

_E mais do que riqueza_

**_I wish you love_**

_Eu te desejo amor_

**_My breaking heart and I agree_**

_Meu coração partido e eu concordamos_

**_That you and I could never be_**

_Que você e eu nunca existiríamos_

**_So with my best_**

_Então com o meu melhor_

**_My very best_**

_Meu melhor do melhor_

**_I set you free_**

_Te deixo livre_

**_I wish you shelter from the storm_**

_Eu te desejo abrigo da tempestade_

**_And a cozy fire to keep you warm_**

_E uma lareira aconchegante para te manter aquecida_

**_And most of all_**

_E acima de tudo_

**_When snowflakes fall_**

_Quando os flocos de neve caírem_

**_I wish you love_**

_Eu te desejo amor_

* * *

**n/a: **Opa, esse capítulo ficou um pouquinho maior. Espero q vcs tenham gostado.

Bem, já falei dos sentimentos da McG, então vou escrever um pouco sobre o coraçãozinho do Dumby... No próximo capítulo!

Também posso adiantar mais uma coisa: vai rolar um** beijo**. XD

Reviews? **Por favor!**

Por enquanto,

_Malfeito feito!_


	6. Sentimentos

**Capítulo 6: Sentimentos**

Havia nevado pouco na noite anterior e nessa manhã de véspera de natal o céu estava de um azul quase tão claro como os olhos tristes de Albus Dumbledore.

Ele estava sentado na varanda de sua casa, o vento gelado açoitando a cabeleira grisalha riscada aqui e ali de frios vermelhos. A barba e o cabelo com agora um palmo de comprimento, tinha de volta a aparência de seus oitenta e poucos anos, mas os ombros curvados e a expressão desanimada o faziam parecer muito mais velho.

Godric's Hollow estava praticamente deserta, pois era bem cedo e ninguém levantaria a essa hora sem um bom motivo. Mas a exceção era uma senhora de cabelos negros presos num coque apertado que atravessou a rua e veio a passos rápidos em sua direção. Ela parecia bastante preocupada e até um pouco abatida.

– Bom dia, Minerva – ele falou e se levantou para recebê-la.

– Olá. Vim assim que recebi sua coruja – a diretora disse apressada, como se esperasse encontrar alguma briga em andamento. Entrou pela porta da frente com o dono da cada em seus calcanhares e lá dentro não encontrou mais ninguém. Isso pareceu incomodá-la. – Como está o Aberforth?

– Bem, se você considerar que ele bebeu sozinho praticamente o Cabeça de Javali inteiro – Albus brincou sem muita vontade, então apontou com a cabeça para a escada que dava para o primeiro andar, de onde podia-se escutar claramente os roncos do irmão. – Agora está dormindo lá dentro.

– Menos mal então – ela comentou inquieta, fazendo menção de ir embora. Mas não o fez. Por mais que ainda estivesse chateada, não poderia ignorar aquele olhar azul e suplicante que pedia para que ficasse.

– Obrigado por ter vindo, e me desculpe por incomodá-la, - Dumbledore falou, extremamente sem jeito. Sua aparência não era das melhores: as olheiras fundas e a palidez delatavam que não havia dormido nada na noite anterior – mas é que eu não tenho mais ninguém com quem conversar.

– É isso que os amigos fazem – ela respondeu com impaciência. - Além do mais eu fiquei preocupada com o seu irmão.

Albus assentiu um tanto alheio, se largou no sofá e suspirou longamente. Ele tirou os óculos e massageou os olhos com o indicador e o polegar da mão outrora enegrecida e amaldiçoada. McGonagall o encarou, tentando manter o olhar duro, mas o conhecia bem o suficiente para ficar apreensiva vendo-o tão infeliz.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – a diretora perguntou enfim, esperando que como sempre o amigo viesse com uma piada qualquer para mudar de assunto.

Mas em vez disso ele levantou os olhos tristes para encará-la, ponderando por um instante. E a bruxa se esqueceu completamente que estava zangada com ele.

– Está tudo errado, Minerva! – o velho exclamou, em seguida cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. As palavras saltavam de sua boca num desabafo sofrido. Não havia nenhuma calma ou sabedoria em seu discurso, somente a verdade. – Toda a minha vida foi um grande erro. Eu nem ao menos sei ao certo o que estou fazendo aqui.

Dumbledore parecia tão diferente, sem aquela aura plácida de outrora. Tão frágil, tão... _humano_.

– Do que você está falando?

– Por que eu voltei, Minerva? Porque justamente eu teria uma segunda chance? – agora Albus estava verdadeiramente exasperado. Seus olhos claros a perscrutavam como se esperassem que ela lhe desse todas as respostas. – Eu não tenho mais nada aqui. Perdi todo mundo e não deixei nenhuma família. Nem esposa, nem filhos ou netos... Ninguém! Quando Aberforth e eu partirmos de vez dessa vida só levaremos o nome da família conosco.

Ela foi pega de surpresa. Nunca o imaginara casado, tampouco com filhos e netos. E mais do que a antítese da forma de vê-lo apenas como o grande bruxo Dumbledore, seu amigo brilhante e um tanto excêntrico, surpreendera que ele desejasse isso. Algo tão normal.

A idéia de imaginá-lo como pai de família era absurda. Até engraçada.

– Mas você fez o nome Dumbledore famoso! – McGonagall não sabia se achava graça ou o consolava. Mas, como ele parecia mortalmente sério, ela tentou simplesmente argumentar. – Não existe um só bruxo que não o respeite e admire. As futuras gerações estudarão seus feitos.

– Como nas figurinhas nos sapos de chocolate? Pedra Filosofal, derrota de Grindelwald, Ordem de Mérlin, seja lá o que for não me interessa – ele disse com desdém, dando de ombros. – Trocaria isso tudo para ter alguém me esperando quando voltasse. _Alguém para quem EU pudesse voltar_.

Ela nunca o havia tão amargurado. Triste talvez, mas ele nunca deixara isso transparecer dessa forma. Ou talvez o amigo nunca antes tivesse sido completamente sincero com ela.

– E quanto a m- a Hogwarts? E Harry? E seus amigos?

– Estão melhor sem mim.

Minerva abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, antes de falar alguma coisa. Estava realmente indignada. Como ele podia ser tão cego? Tão estúpido? Tão... arrrgh!

– Bem, eu também perdi toda a minha família e tenho vivido para essa escola por quase toda a minha vida – sem notar, ela estava adotando o mesmo tom de bronca que usava com seus alunos mais incorrigíveis. – Quando você morreu eu me senti completamente sozinha, no meio de uma guerra que não tínhamos a menor chance de vencer. Senti que estava tudo perdido. Todos nós sentíamos!

– E, veja bem, fui muito mais útil morto que vivo. Você mesma me contou, morrer foi minha melhor contribuição para derrotar Voldemort.

– Eu não disse isso! Você se sacrificou... – a voz da amiga foi ficando embargada. As lembranças da guerra ainda a atormentavam muito. – Albus, você era o melhor de nós.

– Eu não sou nada disso – o outro não pareceu ficar nem um pouco animado. Na verdade, encolheu-se um pouco como se tivesse sido ofendido de alguma forma. – Todos estavam errados sobre mim. Eu não sou sábio, nem nobre e talvez nem seja bom.

– Por que você está dizendo isso?

– Aberforth. Ele me contou da verdade sobre a nossa família e o que aconteceu com a nossa irmã – Albus desviou o olhar para o tapete, como se estivesse envergonhado demais para encará-la. – Minerva, foi tudo culpa minha!

– Não, você jamais faria algo... – ela não terminou a frase, estava com raiva demais de Aberforth para fazê-lo. Droga, por que ele tinha que ter contado?

– E eu me lembrei do velório de Ariana, de como eu me sentia – involuntariamente ele levou as mãos ao nariz ainda reto e normal, como se tivesse acabado de levar o soco que o entortara pelo resto da vida. – Também vi o duelo e o feitiço que a matou. Posso não ter me lembrado completamente de tudo, mas o bastante para saber que foi minha culpa.

O coração da diretora ficou apertado. De todas as coisas, de mais de um século de vida, ele tinha que se lembrar justamente da pior parte?

– Você não sabe qual varinha lançou o feitiço – a diretora tentou argumentar e ele ficou surpreso que ela soubesse disso.

O que mais ela sabia?

– Não faz muita diferença. Eu deveria estar protegendo ela, era minha obrigação – ele prosseguiu, não com auto-piedade, mas como se verdadeiramente desprezasse a si mesmo. – Ao invés disso eu estava andando pra cima e pra baixo com um psicopata e traçando planos para dominar o mundo. Mania de grandeza e egoísmo: aí está o seu grande bruxo!

– Albus, isso foi só uma lembrança ruim – Minerva declarou e se sentou ao lado do amigo no sofá, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele para consolá-lo. – Com o tempo você verá que pessoa incrível você é.

– Não me defenda porque eu não mereço – a cabeça dele pareceu afundar mais um pouquinho nos ombros, e sua voz estava estranhamente rouca. – E eu até consegui magoar você.

– Você não me magoou – de repente, estava começando a ficar irritada de novo. Por que diabos ele tinha que voltar a tocar nesse assunto? – Sério, aquilo não tem a menor importância, foi há séculos.

– Não precisa mentir, eu sei que te mag...

– NÃO MAGOOU! - McGonagall interrompeu, quase aos gritos. – Eu só... não queria saber. Aliás, por que você foi me mostrar aquilo?

– Eu precisava, tinha saber como você ia reagir – Dumbledore voltou a olhá-la, ainda que um pouco hesitante.

– Ah! Bom, então espero que a sua curiosidade esteja satisfeita – ela disse o mais sarcástica que pôde. Sua boca agora havia desaparecido completamente, de tanto que apertava os lábios.

Por alguns segundos o outro a encarou intensamente e, para a completa surpresa da bruxa, começou a rir. O que o próprio Dumbledore não sabia era se estava verdadeiramente achando graça da situação ou rindo apenas de nervoso.

Se Albus soubesse o quanto isso a irritava, teria parado imediatamente.

– Você não entendeu nada mesmo, não é? – ele disse, soltando mais uma ou duas risadas. Já parecia menos triste, embora continuasse terrivelmente sem jeito. – Eu não sou exatamente experiente nesse tipo de coisa, tampouco corajoso como você foi naquela vez. Apenas estava tentando te explicar como eu vejo as coisas agora, mas você ficou tão zangada que...

– Também _não fiquei zangada _– ela voltou a interromper, falando entredentes, agora decididamente furiosa. – E de que raios você está falando?

– Só estava tentando te dizer o quanto eu estava errado.

– Não precisa se desculpar, já disse que aquilo não teve a menor importância!

– Não estou me desculpando, Minerva – agora ele estava falando muito sério, a postura ereta novamente, aqueles olhos de desvendar mistérios fixos nos dela. Ainda havia um esboço de um leve sorriso, embora estivesse um pouco vermelho. – Eu estou ME declarando.

A diretora arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Esperou por um instante ou dois antes de responder, só para se certificar que ele não estava brincando.

– O quê? – ela deixou escapar, num quase sussurro.

- Bem, acho que não tem outra maneira de dizer – Dumbledore pegou as mãos dela entre as dele, aproximou seu rosto ao da diretora e falou baixinho, como se contasse um segredo: – Minerva, eu estou completa e irremediavelmente _apaixonado por você_.

Ela ficou imóvel, perplexa, com o coração aos pulos. O que foi que ele disse? Não podia ter escutado direito.

Ao menos foi isso o que pensou, até que Albus segurou o queixo da amiga com seus dedos longos, levando o rosto dela mais em sua direção. Ele se aproximou ainda mais, a boca entreaberta, o olhar lânguido. Ela já podia sentir seu hálito, o cheiro de caramelo...

Mérlin, ele ia beijá-la!

– Mas você mal me conhece! – Minerva retrucou e se desvencilhando depressa, se pondo de pé num salto como se fosse impulsionada por uma mola.

– Foi amor a primeira vista – ele contra-argumentou e se levantou também. Parecia nervoso e gesticulava muito. – Bem, talvez na _segunda primeira vista_. Ou vai me dizer que você não notou quão tímido eu fiquei quando te vi? Deus do céu, e quando você começou a chorar na minha frente? Pensei que meu coração ia explodir!

McGonagall estava congelada, mal podia respirar. Depois de tantas décadas de convivência... Depois de perdê-lo para a própria morte e vê-lo ressurgir das cinzas como uma das fênixes de que ele tanto gostava... Depois de absolutamente tudo, ele estava apaixonado por ela?

Não fazia sentido algum.

– Além do mais, você me conhece, e muito bem – Albus insistiu, novamente segurando as mãos da diretora. – Você também me amava, se lembra?

Se ela o amava? Que pergunta absurda. Estúpida. Cruel.

_Ela o amou a vida inteira!_

Mas aquilo simplesmente não era real. A qualquer momento ele relembraria todo o seu passado e as coisas voltariam a ser como antes.

– Por favor, me diga que não me esqueceu – ele pediu, mas a diretora limitou-se a abria a boca, sem emitir som algum. – Céus, ao menos diga _alguma coisa_!

– Você só está confuso – Minerva explicou, tentando parecer impassível. Porém um sorriso tímido surgia incontrolável no canto de sua boca desmentindo tudo. – Logo vai se lembrar de tudo e ver a bobagem que está fazendo.

– Então talvez eu não queira me lembrar – novamente ele se aproximou, dessa vez segurando a diretora pela cintura com firmeza. Deixou que seus rostos ficassem a poucos centímetros de distância, as respirações se misturando. – Não quando eu tenho a melhor parte do meu passado bem na minha frente.

McGonagall sentiu suas pernas amolecerem e o coração bater descompassado, mas o outro parecia mais decidido do que nunca. Inclinou-se sobre ela, vencendo a pouca distância entre as bocas, apertando gentilmente o corpo dela contra o seu.

Quando Dumbledore roçou os lábios suavemente nos dela, achou que ia desfalecer nos braços dele. Apenas se deixou levar naquele beijo doce, que havia imaginado como seria por quase sessenta anos.

E, acredite, suas expectativas foram generosamente superadas.

Então o bruxo levou uma mão ate a nuca da diretora, intensificando o beijo. E seus rostos permaneceram colados, vermelhos, até perderem o fôlego.

– Não sei quem eu era antes, e já não me importa – Albus disse, ofegante, dessa vez no ouvido dela. – Eu quero viver uma vida inteiramente nova com você, Minerva.

Ele foi deixando a boca escorregar pelo pescoço dela, a barba causando deliciosas cócegas na bruxa, as mãos, muito mais hábeis do que a amiga teria sido capaz de imaginar, dividindo-se entre massagear a nuca e passear pela cintura, depois quadril...

Até que McGonagall abriu os olhos, instintivamente olhou na direção da escada e levou um baita susto: lá estava Aberforth, boquiaberto, observando a tudo.

O velho barman coçou a cabeça desgrenhada, perplexo. Aí estava uma coisa que ele jamais teria imaginado presenciar.

– Albus! – a bruxa chamou e o Dumbledore mais velho finalmente levantou a cabeça, levando os olhos por trás dos óculos tortos e embaçados na direção do irmão.

Se não fosse um perfeito cavalheiro, o ex-diretor teria dito uma tremenda grosseria.

– Não se incomodem comigo – o dono do Cabeça de Javali pediu, sorrindo. Então passou pelos dois se despedindo com um leve aceno de cabeça, como se estivesse indo embora depois de uma breve visita de cortesia. – Finjam que eu nem estive aqui.

– Ele está começando a me irritar – Albus confessou murmurando, ainda ofegante. Voltou a aproximar o rosto do dela com cara de "_vamos continuar de onde paramos?_". – Onde estávamos?

E Minerva riu. Teria rido de qualquer coisa que ele dissesse. Teria rido, mesmo se ele não tivesse dito absolutamente nada.

Estava com uma vontade incontrolável de rir.

– Acho melhor pararmos por aqui antes que alguém se magoe – ela disse, tentando soar natural e sincera enquanto o colocava as mãos sobre o peito do outro e o empurrava delicadamente. Mas o que ela queria fazer era algo completamente diferente.

– Você ainda não me respondeu – o bruxo falou com firmeza, sem querer soltá-la, e seus olhos claros, inquisitivos, pareciam atravessá-la e ver além da determinação da amiga.

McGonagall o encarou um pouco, pensando bem no que deveria fazer. Não sabia de onde tinha tirado tanta força para seguir resoluta. Odiava a si mesma por ter de ser sempre tão sensata.

– Albus, você ainda não me soltou – ela disse, ainda aturdida, tentando se desvencilhar.

– Está bem – Albus respondeu, ainda que relutante. Assim que se afastou um pouco, Minerva se recompôs e fez menção de ir embora. Então ele prosseguiu, um tanto suplicante – Conversamos mais tarde?

– Certamente – a diretora declarou, muito ereta, transmitindo dignidade. Esforçava-se para manter-se o mais séria possível enquanto se despedia com um aceno. – Talvez você já tenha recuperado a razão até lá.

– Espero sinceramente que não – o amigo retrucou, soando propositalmente como uma criança mal-educada.

* * *

**_Can't Help Falling In Love_**

_Eu não consigo deixar de me apaixonar por você_

**_Wise men say:_**

_Homens sábios dizem_

**_"Only fools rush in"_**

_"Só os tolos se precipitam"_

**_But I can't help falling in love with you_**

_Mas eu não consigo deixar de me apaixonar por você_

**_Shall I stay?_**

_Eu deveria ficar?_

**_Would it be a sin?_**

_Seria um pecado?_

**_If I can't help falling in love with you_**

_Se eu não consigo deixar de me apaixonar por você_

**_Like a river flows surely to the sea_**

_Como um rio que corre pro mar_

**_Darling so it goes_**

_Querida é assim_

**_Somethings are meant to be_**

_Tem coisas que têm que ser_

**_Take my hand_**

_Pegue a minha mão_

**_Take my whole life too_**

_Pegue a minha vida inteira também_

**_If I can't help falling in love with you_**

_Se eu não consigo deixar de me apaixonar por você_

**_Like a river flows surely to the sea_**

_Como um rio que corre pro mar_

**_Darling so it goes_**

_Querida é assim_

**_Somethings are meant to be_**

_Tem coisas que têm que ser_

**_Take my hand_**

_Pegue a minha mão_

**_Take my whole life too_**

_Pegue a minha vida inteira também_

**_If I can't help falling in love with you_**

_Se eu não consigo deixar de me apaixonar por você_

**_If I can't help falling in love with you_**

_Se eu não consigo deixar de me apaixonar por você_

* * *

**n/a: **Eita que beijão, hein? Hahahaha.

Vcs tbm estão morrendo de raiva do Aberforth? Imagine só se o bestão não tivesse interrompido... *piscadela marota da autora*

Enfim, dê sua opinião. Vou amar cada comentário!

Um abraço e continue acompanhando.

_Malfeito feito!_


	7. Xeque

**Capítulo 7: Xeque**

Ainda no mesmo dia, algumas horas depois.

Vinda do rádio ligado, a voz aveludada da famosa bruxa Glenda Chittock anunciava que o programa Hora de Encantos estava no ar. A apresentadora da Rede Radiofônica de Bruxos chamou o novo sucesso de Celestina Warbeck, _Te obliviar do meu coração_. A música em questão era cafonérrima e melosa como só Celestina poderia compor, e falava de uma bruxa traída que sofria horrores por não conseguir esquecer o ex.

Havia duas senhoras escutando sentadas na mesa da enfermaria, uma de frente para a outra, terminando de escrever seus cartões de natal enquanto esperavam que suas respectivas corujas retornassem da última entrega. O rádio, localizado ao lado de uma pequena pilha de presentinhos embrulhados com fitas coloridas, se fazia ouvir por toda a ala hospitalar repleta de leitos vazios.

E para a surpresa de Madame Pomfrey, ao invés de reclamar do rádio ligado, sua amiga Minerva estava cantarolando junto com a canção, distraída, enquanto escrevia com sua letra perfeita num cartão de natal. Em qualquer outro dia ela a teria mandado procurar por um programa de notícias ou simplesmente desligar o aparelho.

A diretora fez uma breve pausa olhando para a janela aberta e suspirando enquanto levava involuntariamente a mão aos lábios.

– O que está acontecendo, Minerva? – a enfermeira insinuou, tentando refrear um pouco da própria curiosidade. – Você está tão _diferente_.

– Eu? – a outra questionou, pensativa, voltando a escrever seus mais sinceros votos de boas festas no pequeno pedaço de papel em suas mãos.

– É, _você_ – Pomfrey insistiu. Como a amiga parecia não estar lhe dando atenção o suficiente, ela foi direto ao assunto. – Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está apaixonada.

McGonagall fez um enorme borrão na frase que estava escrevendo, soltou um riso nervoso e corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Pomfrey sorriu satisfeita: agora tinha certeza.

– De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda? – Minerva disse, empertigando-se demonstrando certa indignação.

– Diga o que quiser, mas saiba que você não me engana. Todos já notaram esses seus sumiços. Onde a senhora tem andado ultimamente?

– Já disse, não posso contar ainda. Me pediram segredo.

– Certo. Pode ficar aí toda misteriosa com seus segredinhos, eu nem ligo – a enfermeira afirmou, dando de ombros enquanto prendia um cartão a um embrulho pequeno com enorme laço púrpura. Mordeu os lábios por um segundo e enfim desistiu. – Por Mérlin, Minerva, ao menos me diga como ele é!

– Não – Minerva voltou a rir, mas dessa vez da amiga. Quanta indiscrição!

– E você ainda se diz minha amiga... – Poppy de repente parecia uma mocinha curiosa, fazendo de tudo para descobrir o que queria.

– Já chega! Eu já disse que não está acontecendo absolutamente nada comigo.

– É uma pena.

– E, mesmo se estivesse, não ia durar – McGongagall completou, com um sorriso misterioso.

Pomfrey apoiou os dois cotovelos na mesa, inclinando-se para frente, parecendo terrivelmente feliz:

– Por que não? – ela perguntou, abrindo um enorme sorriso suplicante.

– Não é da sua conta – a diretora cortou, sem levantar os olhos do envelope vermelho em que anotava o remetente.

– Que grosseria – a enfermeira reclamou, fazendo-se de ofendida. Tentou por mais alguns segundos parecer indiferente, mas era mais forte do que ela. – Mas quer saber o que eu faria no seu lugar?

– Não, mas tenho certeza que você vai dizer do mesmo jeito.

– Pois bem, eu daria uma chance – Pomfrey falou como se fosse para si mesma, só que em voz alta. – E aproveitaria ao máximo, mesmo sabendo que não iria durar. Você ainda tem muita lenha para queimar, se é que me entende.

Glenda Chittock voltou a se fazer anunciar, dessa vez para dizer que Lorcan d'Eath continuava no topo das paradas com a música _Amor até a última gota_, e Poppy não conteve um sorriso ao ver que a amiga voltou a cantarolar baixinho.

A tarefa de enviar presentes não durou nem mais meia hora, uma vez que a enfermeira continuava a fazer cada vez mais insinuações, das quais sua amiga se esquivava graciosamente, se apressando para terminar logo e poder ficar livre daquele interrogatório sentimental.

Depois a diretora voltou ao seu gabinete, apanhou depressa alguns pergaminhos que o Ministério lhe tinha enviado uns dias antes, aos quais até então ela não tivera tempo nem disposição de se dedicar. Então foi em direção aos seus aposentos com a intenção de examiná-los com calma, pensando que tudo o que precisava era de algumas boas horas mergulhada no trabalho para colocar a cabeça no lugar. E sabia que não conseguiria se concentrar no trabalho com um certo par de olhos azuis pintados a óleo por perto.

Já havia certa satisfação em seu rosto enquanto atravessava os corredores com a papelada em mãos. Mas quando finalmente entrou na ante-sala que dava para seu quarto descobriu que, se seu intuito era evitar Albus Dumbledore, seria mais difícil do que imaginava: havia um grande buquê de cardos bem posicionado num vaso de cristal sobre a mesinha de centro e, pelo cheiro inconfundível de caramelo e sorbet de limão, o bruxo que os trouxera não deveria estar muito longe.

Ela parou e soltou um longo suspiro, olhando em volta com cara de desaprovação, então largou os pergaminhos sobre uma cadeira qualquer.

– Albus, apareça! Eu sei que você está aí.

O bruxo desfez seu feitiço da desilusão, revelando que a estava esperando sentado numa poltrona de frente para a mesinha em que ficava o tabuleiro de xadrez, exatamente no lugar em que costumava sentar quando os dois se reuniam para jogar, anos antes.

– Olá, Minerva – o amigo cumprimentou, levantando-se e indo até ela com um amplo sorriso.

– Entrando escondido nos meus aposentos? – ela exclamou de volta, num tom de bronca. – Você realmente mudou bastante!

– Se você queria mesmo me manter longe deveria ter pensado numa senha melhor do que "Griffindor" – Dumbledore respondeu e deu de ombros, nada intimidado apesar de ter sua travessura reconhecida. – Eu queria muito falar com você.

– Para isso existem as corujas.

– Precisava te ver – ele a escrutinava de perto, rindo-se do humor ácido da amiga. Adorava aquelas suas tiradas sarcásticas. – Teria te esperado em seu gabinete, mas não queria dar de cara com aquele sujeito intragável na sua parede.

– Hora, não seja dramático! – Minerva zombou com um sorriso enviesado. – O Snape nem é tão ruim assim.

– Estava falando do falso herói de nariz torto – Albus a corrigiu, deixando seu sorriso se apagar gradualmente.

Ele caminhou até o tabuleiro, apanhou o rei branco e mirou-o com intenso desprezo. Nesse momento ela não precisava de legilimência pra saber o que ele estava pensando, o conhecia bem demais.

– Ainda zangado consigo mesmo?

– Não sei se essa seria a palavra mais exata – ele recolocou cuidadosamente a peça em seu lugar e prosseguiu num tom de despeito. – Quanto mais eu descubro sobre mim, mais eu odeio as escolhas que fiz.

– Você não sabe toda a verdade, então não pode se julgar desse jeito – a diretora afirmou, chateada por vê-lo novamente sendo tão duro consigo mesmo.

– E é isso que me assusta, Minerva – ele a olhou novamente, a voz um pouquinho vacilante. – Tenho receio do que mais possa vir a descobrir.

Ela se aproximou lentamente, fazendo uso de seu melhor olhar de aço, e o outro se encolheu um pouco. Aquele olhar sempre o fazia se sentir como uma criança mal-comportada apanhada fazendo algo que não devia.

– Você confia em mim? – McGonagall o perguntou severamente.

– Plenamente – o outro respondeu de pronto.

– Acha que eu mentiria pra você?

– Não.

– Então porque não acredita quando eu digo a pessoa maravilhosa que você sempre foi? – ela o encarava com intensidade.

– Se ao menos você fosse capaz de me perdoar, eu também o faria de bom grado – Albus respondeu com um sorriso triste.

McGonagall ponderou um pouco, com o olhar fixo no buquê de cardos na mesa de centro. Como ele sabia que eram seus preferidos?

– Não há o que perdoar, você não me ofendeu. Você mal se lembra quem é, e é perfeitamente compreensível que tenha confundido seus sentimentos e esteja arrependido daquela cena desta manhã.

Ele voltou a sorrir, porque novamente a amiga tinha entendido tudo errado. Dumbledore não conseguia entender por que ela custava tanto a acreditar nos sentimentos dele.

– A única coisa de que me arrependo é de ter te deixado ir embora, e eu não estou falando apenas de hoje cedo – ele disse, puxando as mãos delas para junto de si. Seus olhos azuis, muito ternos, queimavam nos dela. – Por que você não pode simplesmente acreditar em mim?

Os olhos semi-cerrados, a boca apertada, as sobrancelhas muito juntas sob os óculos: se a desconfiança encarnada tivesse um rosto, seria o que McGonagall estava usando agora.

– Porque essa coisa de amor a primeira vista não existe!

– Então talvez meu coração ainda se lembrasse de você – ele levou as mãos delas aos lábios e as beijou demoradamente. Desde quando ele tinha ficado tão galanteador?

– Não seja ridículo, Albus! – ela se soltou dele num gesto dramático. – Nunca houve nada entre nós e não é agora que...

– Você já parou pra pensar o que teria acontecido seu eu tivesse reagido de outra forma? – Dumbledore a interrompeu, elevando um pouco o tom de voz e gesticulando bem mais do que era necessário. – Nós poderíamos estar juntos agora, com uma penca de netos. Por Mérlin, mulher, _nós teríamos sido felizes_!

É, ela já havia pensado nisso sim. Um monte de vezes. E talvez fosse isso o que a deixasse tão irritada: saber que, lá no fundo, ele estava coberto de razão.

Por que ela não podia simplesmente esquecer todo o resto e aproveitar essa oportunidade?

– Você não acha um pouco tarde pra falar nisso? – a diretora tinha de fazer muita força para se manter impassível, mas tinha plena ciência de que não estava lá muito convincente. Como se já não fosse quase impossível resistir àquele par de olhos, havia ainda a lembrança do tão esperado beijo.

Ele a observou por alguns longos segundos, completamente perplexo. Albus não pôde deixar de compará-la mentalmente com uma esfinge especialmente indecifrável, prestes a devorá-lo para proteger algum tesouro inestimável.

– Do que você tem tanto medo, Minerva? – o bruxo por fim inquiriu, rodeando-a num abraço carinhoso.

Um pouco trêmula, ela se deixou levar pelos braços do outro. Recostou a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo-se embalar pela sua respiração forte e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

– De me encher de esperanças e sofrer outra vez. Sempre busquei consolo no fato de que eu não podia perder o que eu nunca tive, e mesmo assim quando você morreu... – a voz dela foi morrendo, até não conseguir terminar a frase. – Eu não suportaria ter que passar por isso de novo.

– Eu queria poder dizer que isso não vai acontecer, mas não posso lhe dar nenhuma garantia além do meu amor – ele apoiou seu queixo sobre a cabeça dela, suas mãos acariciando delicadamente as costas da amiga. – E você não pode jogar isso fora só por medo de se machucar.

– É fácil pra você dizer isso agora – ela se desvencilhou, em seguida virando-se de costas. Não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria ser forte.

– Talvez você esteja certa – Albus insistiu, voltando a abraçá-la, só que agora por trás. – Eu não te mereço, mas mesmo assim estou te pedindo pra me dar uma chance.

– Eu te dei todas as chances do mundo, eu te esperei a minha vida inteira – a voz da bruxa estava embargada, hesitante. – Você não pode me culpar por tentar me proteger um pouco.

Dumbledore recostou a cabeça no ombro da amiga, aproveitando a proximidade para sentir um pouco o perfume dela.

– Se alguém tem culpa de alguma coisa aqui sou eu. Mas não é tarde demais, Minerva. Ainda podemos tentar.

– Não é tão simples assim, – McGonagall se virou de volta para ele, com os olhos marejados. – eu não sou mais aquela garota deslumbrada de dezessete anos.

– Eu também não sou mais seu professor. Na verdade não sou mais um monte de coisas – Dumbledore segurou o rosto dela com as mãos, forçando-a a olhá-lo de frente. Será que ele sabia o efeito devastador que seus olhos tinham? – Não sei quem você esperava ter reencontrado, mas _eu_ estou aqui. E talvez não seja bom o bastante, mas eu quero, eu _preciso_ de você.

Ele aproximou o rosto com a boca entreaberta e os olhos fechados, mas Minerva o distanciou suavemente com as mãos. A diretora não sabia se o que sobrou da sua sanidade sobreviveria a outro beijo daqueles.

– Apenas me dê algum tempo – ela pediu, respirando fundo.

– Está bem, minha querida – o outro concordou resignado, encolhendo os ombros. Ainda acariciou suavemente o rosto dela com seus longos dedos antes de prosseguir. – Só peço que, independente da sua decisão, não me prive da sua agradável companhia. Eu saberia aguentar um não, mas nunca um adeus.

Ele ainda beijou na testa, num gesto de despedida, antes de sumir pelo corredor fechando a porta atrás de si. E Minerva se largou na poltrona onde ele estivera sentado, olhando intensamente para a porta como se pudesse ver enxergar através dela, sentindo-se uma completa idiota.

Então apanhou o rei branco e levou-o até a altura dos olhos, pensando que acabara de ser posta em xeque.

* * *

**_Tal vez_**

_Talvez_

**_Tal vez sera que esa historia ya tiene final _**_  
__Talvez será que essa história já tenha final_**_  
_****_No se porque hoy me siento tan distante de ti_**_  
__Não sei porque hoje me sinto tão distante de ti_**_  
_****_Que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo_**_  
__Que apesar que eu tente de novo_**_  
_****_Tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer_**_  
__Talvez chegue tarde, já não há nada que fazer_**_  
_****_Y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos temido_**_  
__E não posso acreditar que o tempo que tivemos temido_**_  
_****_Tal vez se nos gastó_**_  
__Talvez se acabou_

**_Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera_****_  
_**_Talvez fui eu que não te dei uma noite inteira_**_  
_****_Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas_**_  
__Talvez nunca te dei o que você esperava_**_  
_****_Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas_**_  
__E não estava quando precisou de mim_**_  
_****_Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide_**_  
__Talvez não te escutei, talvez me descuidei_**_  
_****_Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba_**_  
__Talvez me esqueci que eu te amava_

**_Tal vez... ay,ay,ay,ay_**_  
__Talvez... ai,ai,ai,ai_

**_Tal vez será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar_**_  
__Talvez será que por agora já não há nada que falar_**_  
_****_Tal vez esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar_**_  
__Talvez desta vez precisamos de tempo para pensar_**_  
_****_Y yo por mi parte propongo_**_  
__E eu por minha parte proponho_**_  
_****_Intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar_**_  
__O tentar de novo, voltar a começar_**_  
_****_Que por más que lo pienso no encuentro_**_  
__Que por mais que eu pense não encontro_**_  
_****_Una sola razón para seguir sin ti_**_  
__Uma só razão para seguir sem você_

**_Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera_****_  
_**_Talvez fui eu que não te dei uma noite inteira_**_  
_****_Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas_**_  
__Talvez nunca te dei o que você esperava_**_  
_****_Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas_**_  
__E não estava quando precisou de mim_**_  
_****_Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide_**_  
__Talvez não te escutei, talvez me descuidei_**_  
_****_Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba_**_  
__Talvez me esqueci que eu te amava_

**_Tal vez me sorprendió la vida por la espalda_**_  
__Talvez me surpreendeu a vida pelas costas_**_  
_****_Y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda_**_  
__E joga e joga e se rompeu a corda_**_  
_****_Tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para mí_**_  
__Talvez nunca entendi que era para mim_**_  
_****_Tal vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba_**_  
__Talvez eu nunca soube a quem amava_

**_Y yo por mi parte propongo_**_  
__E eu por minha parte proponho_**_  
_****_Intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar_**_  
__O tentar de novo, voltar a começar_**_  
_****_Que por más que lo pienso no encuentro_**_  
__Que por mais que penso não encontro_**_  
_****_Una sola razón para seguir sin ti_**_  
__Uma só razão para seguir sem você_

**_Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera_****_  
_**_Talvez fui eu que não te dei uma noite inteira_**_  
_****_Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas_**_  
__Talvez nunca te dei o que você esperava_**_  
_****_Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas_**_  
__E não estava quando precisou de mim_**_  
_****_Tal vez no te escuche, tal vez me descuide_**_  
__Talvez não te escutei, talvez me descuidei_**_  
_****_Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba_**_  
__Talvez me esqueci que eu te amava_

* * *

n/a: Antes de mais nada eu gostaria de agradecer muitíssimo a quem comentou, a quem add aos favoritos, a quem marcou alert e a todo mundo que está lendo. Vcs me enchem de alegria!*autora com um sorriso de orelha a orelha*

Mas me digam, vcs estão gostando?

Okay, nosso casal está um pouco enrolado, mas eu prometo que já resolvo isso já já.

Na verdade no próximo capítulo eles vão um pouquinho _além do beijo_, se é que vocês me entendem... hehe.

E não deixem de comentar me contando suas opiniões!

Obrigada e até a próxima.

_Malfeito feito!_


	8. Rendição

**Capítulo 8: Rendição**

Por volta de onze e meia noite Aberforth reapareceu na soleira do irmão, o mais bem arrumado que pôde (o que significava que apenas tinha tomado banho e penteado o cabelo) e segurando uma garrafa de firewisky Ogden envolta num laço de fita vermelho feito por mãos desajeitadas.

Ao escutar as batidas na porta, dono da casa largou o livro antigo, enorme e cheio de suas velhas anotações que até então estava lendo e correu para atendê-la. E não pôde deixar de ficar um pouquinho decepcionado com o visitante, pois esperava por outra pessoa.

– 'Noite – cumprimentou o dono do Cabeça de Javali, sem olhar direito nos olhos do irmão. Parecia extremamente sem jeito.

Desde a noite anterior o ex-diretor se lembrara um pouco do irmão. Nada de muito concreto como um momento real que tivessem passados juntos. Apenas detalhes pequenos, fragmentos do passado, como seus joelhos sempre ralados quando criança e as broncas constantes da mãe por chegar em casa com as vestes imundas. Ele era o garoto mais rabugento e sincero do mundo.

Ah, e Albus também o havia magoado profundamente.

– Olá, Aberforth – o primogênito respondeu, sorrindo amistoso. Resolveu provocá-lo. – Ainda sóbrio?

– Por enquanto – o outro também sorriu, mas um tanto forçado. Não era um homem com muito tato. – Espero não ter te acordado.

– Não mesmo, nunca durmo antes das duas.

Aberforth se remexeu, batendo com os sapatos no carpete da entrada para se livrar um pouco da neve. Era um gesto comum, e que agora Abus reconhecia: seu pai costumava fazer isso antes de entrar em casa. O primogênito sentiu uma pontada quente na garganta, mas não disse nada.

– Posso entrar? – o barman perguntou, já impaciente de esperar que o outro o convidasse. – Está um frio desgraçado aqui fora.

– Claro, claro – Albus respondeu e deu passagem ao irmão, recuperando o foco de seus pensamentos. Decidiu continuar com as brincadeiras ácidas, que pareciam deixar o outro mais à vontade. – Bem, o que te traz aqui? Se lembrou de mais alguma coisa terrível que eu tenha feito?

– Eu vim me desculpar – o irmão mais novo disse maquinalmente enquanto estendia o garrafa ao bruxo. Parecia já ter ensaiado esse gesto antes.

– Sério? – perguntou o outro, perplexo, segurando o presente na mão.

– É, eu não deveria ter jogado todas aquelas coisas na sua cara. Não depois de tanto tempo – Aberforth remexia as mãos sem saber bem o que fazer com elas. Ao menos já voltara a encarar o irmão de frente. – Foi uma fatalidade... Não foi sua culpa.

O mais velho parou por um segundo, sentindo como se um grande peso lhe escorregasse dos ombros. Não que ele tivesse deixado de se sentir culpado, mas escutar aquilo vindo do irmão era um grande alívio, um sopro novo de esperança.

Talvez ele até não tivesse sido uma pessoa tão ruim, afinal.

– Obrigado – Albus agradeceu e lhe apontou o sofá para que se sentasse. Então foi a té a mesa, depositou a garrafa, conjurou dois copos e começou a servi-los. – Ouvir isso significa muito pra mim.

– E eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas. Quer dizer, você voltou dos mortos! Deveria ter te recebido melhor...

– Eu entendo, deve ter sido um choque – o primogênito concordou, indulgente. – Numa hora eu estou morto, na outra apareço desmemoriado no seu bar dizendo "olá, estou de volta". Isso assustaria qualquer um.

Albus sorriu compreensivo e lhe estendeu um dos copos, dando em seguida uma bebericada em seu próprio copo e se sentando na poltrona de frente para o irmão. Agora que sabia desses erros que havia cometido, estava disposto a concertar tudo. E se esforçaria ao máximo para recuperar a amizade do irmão caçula, se é que eles já haviam sido amigos algum dia.

Aberforth, por sua vez, tomou um grande gole, estalou os lábios com aprovação à bebida e suspirou longamente. Sua perna balançava impaciente, como um tique nervoso, e ele não parecia lá muito confortável com a conversa.

– É, eu fiquei com raiva – ele comentou, como se estivesse completando o que o outro dissera.

– _Raiva_? – Albus perguntou, se empertigando. A estranheza foi tão grande que ele não sabia se devia se sentir ofendido.

Mas algo no jeito displicente do outro revelava sua verdadeira intenção: ser completamente sincero. E era exatamente essa sinceridade em excesso que o fazia parecer tão grosseiro.

– Veja bem, eu fiquei feliz por você e tudo mais – como percebendo o sentido do que acabara de dizer, o barman se apressou em se retratar. – De verdade. Mas...

– Por que eu? – Albus o interrompeu, completando o sentido da frase. Já tinha escutado isso antes. – Por que não a mamãe ou o papai? Ou Ariana.

– É, mas sem ofensas – o mais novo concordou e secou o copo. Se levantou e se serviu novamente, sob o olhar pasmado do irmão.

– Sabe, Aberforth, eu me sentia melhor antes de você vir se desculpar – Albus disse ao término de alguns instantes de um silêncio estupefato. Por fim, voltou a sorrir benevolente. – O fato de você estar bêbado da outra vez que admitiu que gostava mais de mim morto era um pouquinho reconfortante.

– Desculpe, acho que me expressei mal – Aberforth se defendeu, finalmente entendendo completamente a profundidade do que dissera. – Não quis parecer indelicado nem nada.

– É uma pena, porque você é muito bom nisso – o outro brincou de volta, querendo demonstrar que não havia se chateado.

– Heh – Aberforth voltou a esvaziar o copo, que dessa vez deixou ficar sobre o encosto do sofá enquanto olhava demoradamente para o irmão. Ainda era estranho revê-lo vivo. – Você não se lembra de nada mesmo?

– Só desses momentos terríveis.

Os dois trocaram um olhar cheio de significado. Albus tinha certeza de que o dia da morte de Ariana e seu velório haviam sido os piores momentos de sua vida. Não que se lembrasse de qualquer outra coisa, apenas não podia mensurar nada tão devastador.

– É, eu te acertei em cheio – o dono do cabeça de Javali comentou com um riso sarcástico, reproduzindo um soco no ar. Então suspirou antes de prosseguir. – Sabe, você é a única família que eu tenho. E eu sei que não tenho sido gentil ou mesmo educado, mas ainda sou seu irmão.

– Você está querendo dizer que gosta de mim? – o ex-diretor insinuou esperançoso por cima de seu copo metade cheio.

– É, claro – o outro concordou de pronto, ainda que sem muito entusiasmo. – E eu... eu senti sua falta.

– Bem, isso é... – Albus disse comovido, levantando-se com a intenção de abraçá-lo. Mas foi interrompido (para o alívio do outro) por batidas na porta.

– Conversamos depois – Aberforth declarou, se pondo rapidamente de pé e sorrindo maliciosamente para o irmão. – Está um bocado frio lá fora e é melhor não deixá-_la_ esperando.

O ex-diretor fingiu não ter entendido a insinuação, mas torcia de todo o coração para que ela se concretizasse.

– Certo – ele disse, largando o copo sobre a mesa e se dirigindo para a porta.

– E, Albus, boa sorte – o barman falou com uma piscadela e aparatou.

Aberforth estava certo: esperando-o na soleira da porta estava Minerva McGonagall, usando um vestido vinho por baixo da longa capa e do cachecol de tartan, somado a uma maquiagem discreta. Ela estava ligeiramente corada, seus olhos não tinham aquele olhar sério e penetrante por trás dos óculos e ela estampava um sorriso displicente. Os longos cabelos negros, inacreditavelmente soltos, ondulando na brisa noturna.

– Minerva! – Dumbledore exclamou, mais feliz do que surpreso. – Vamos, entre.

– Boa noite – McGonagall cumprimentou e foi entrando, tirou a capa e o cachecol e os pendurou no cabide ao lado da porta. – Pensei em passar aqui antes de voltar para Hogwarts.

– E como foi a festa? – ele se referia a tradicional festa de véspera de natal dos professores, que tinha sido excepcionalmente organizada no Três Vassouras esse ano, e da qual ela devia estar voltando agora.

– Animada – a diretora respondeu risonha e foi se sentar no sofá, sem que o dono da casa precisasse lhe oferecer o lugar. – Rolanda me desafiou a ver quem bebia mais hidromel.

– E você é competitiva demais para recusar um desafio – o outro incentivou a conversa, encantado em vê-la tão descontraída. – Quem venceu?

– Ela, é claro. Sempre fui fraca para bebida.

– Pensei que fosse escocesa – Albus brincou espirituosamente e ela desatou a rir até não poder mais.

Não que o que ele dissera fosse realmente tão engraçado, acontece que ela estava bastante bêbada mesmo. Teria rido até mesmo daquela piada em que "um trasgo, uma bruxa má e um leprechaun entram num bar...", se ele tivesse a contado pela milionésima vez.

– Ouvi um estalo antes de entrar – McGonagall comentou, limpando uma pequena lágrima de riso do canto do olho. – Alguém aparatou?

– Era Aberforth. Veio se desculpar... ou quase isso.

– E como foi? – ela perguntou, interessada.

– Razoável – Dumbledore explicou, indo se sentar ao lado dela no sofá. – Ele pode não morrer de amores por mim, mas também não me odeia tanto quanto eu imaginei.

– Sabia que vocês iam acabar se acertando. Ele é um bom homem, só meio rude.

O velho assentiu em concordância e olhou-a demoradamente. Instantaneamente se esqueceu que estava falando do irmão.

– Você fez alguma coisa diferente? – ele disse e afastou uma mecha dos cabelos dela do rosto, aproveitando para roçar os dedos da têmpora até o queixo da amiga.

– Ah, isso? – Minerva corou mais do que apenas por ter ingerido hidromel demais. – Foi a Poppy, insistiu tanto em me maquiar que eu acabei deixando. Ela está insuportável ultimamente!

– Pois diga-lhe que fez um ótimo trabalho – ele gracejou, tendo os olhos com aquele brilho que lhe era tão peculiar bem fixos na amiga. – Você está linda.

– Você não desiste mesmo, não é?

– Ainda estou esperando a sua resposta, minha cara.

Minerva arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e inclinou-se na direção de Dumbledore, olhando-o com lascívia.

– Não, você já sabe – ela falava lentamente, a voz soando cálida, ainda mais próxima. – Apenas está querendo escutar em voz alta.

Os olhos cor de chocolate se fecharam aos pouco, na medida em que ela entreabria os lábios e se inclinava na direção dele. O bruxo até tentou resistir, pois se aproveitar do porre dela não seria nada gentil.

Mas o cabelo dela cheirava tão bem...

Albus sabia o que, como cavalheiro, seria correto fazer nessa situação: dissuadi-la de continuar, dar-lhe uma bela xícara de café, levá-la para casa e, talvez, tentar fazer as coisas corretamente quando ambos estivessem sóbrios.

Sim, era o que ele _deveria_ ter feito.

E, não, não foi o que ele fez.

Ele terminou com a pouca distância entre as bocas de uma vez só, puxando-a mais para perto. Passou um braço pelas costas dela, subindo a mão até a cabeça, afundando-a nos cabelos negros, macios, milagrosamente soltos. A outra mão pousou no quadril da bruxa, então segurou-a firmemente pela coxa e a girou até que estivesse sentada em seu colo.

Tudo isso sem descolar os lábios dos dela nem uma só vez.

Do peso dela sobre suas pernas e os seios sob as roupas comprimidos contra seu peito, passando o calor intenso que seu corpo irradiava e chegando ao gosto do hidromel ainda nos lábios, cada detalhe parecia maravilhoso ao ex-professor.

Minerva se afastou um pouco, aturdida, quando finalmente se deu conta de que estava sentada sobre ele, as pernas envolvendo a cintura de Dumbledore, as mãos se fincando como garras nas costas dele.

E ele encarou aquele rosto vermelho, com os lábios finos agora inchados e borrados de batom, os óculos tortos e os cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados, se achando o sujeito mais sortudo do mundo.

– Não acha que é um pouco cedo pra isso? – ela perguntou, fazendo menção de se levantar. Mas o outro a segurou pela cintura com cara de "_onde é que você pensa que vai?_".

– Bom, já é um progresso – Dumbledore respondeu no ouvido da bruxa, os dedos longos ocupados em abrir rapidamente os botões das próprias vestes. – Da última vez que conversamos você achava que era tarde demais.

– Cale a boca, Albus – ela ordenou, a cabeça sorridente se inclinando para trás.

– Me obrigue – o bruxo provocou, a voz abafada pelo contato com a pele dela, nos beijos que deslizavam lentamente pelo queixo, depois pescoço, descendo mais e mais...

Ela começou a rir, sentindo as cócegas que a barba dele causava em seu pescoço. Agora já gargalhava, pensando que se uma semana atrás alguém lhe dissesse que ela estaria aos amassos com Albus Dumbledore no sofá da casa dele, ela mandaria essa pessoa se internar na área psiquiátrica do St. Mungus.

Sem paciência para o resto dos botões, ele tirou as vestes pela cabeça mesmo e atirou-as longe. Nesse ato os oclinhos de meia-lua se enroscaram na barba longa e ele os puxou com violência tentando soltá-los, perdendo assim meia dúzia de fios brancos e soltando o primeiro palavrão que Minerva tinha visto sair daquela boca.

– Mais devagar – ela brincou, voltando a rir com gosto –, não queremos que você se machuque.

A diretora se levantou e caminhou de costas até a escada, sorrindo maliciosamente e sendo seguida de perto por ele.

– Sonhei com você esta noite – ele disse e voltou a agarrá-la.

Subiram as escadas aos beijos, com Dumbledore abrindo desajeitado os botões do vestido da bruxa e quase tropeçando a cada três passos. É claro que ajudaria um pouco se ele estivesse olhando por onde andava, mas havia coisas mais interessantes lhe tomando a atenção.

– E como foi o sonho? – Minerva perguntou, ofegante, prensada contra a parede do corredor do primeiro andar.

Quando finalmente alcançaram a porta ele já estava com a cabeça novamente enterrada no colo da amiga, tateando às cegas procurando pela maçaneta.

– Vou lhe mostrar.

Então ele abriu a porta com um pouco mais de força do que era necessário, impelindo delicadamente a bruxa em direção a cama.

* * *

**_You Go To My Head – Rod Stewart_**

_Você Vem À Minha Cabeça_

**_You go to my head and you linger like a haunting refrain_**

_Você vem à minha cabeça e persiste como um refrão atormentador_

**_And I find you spinning 'round in my brain_**

_E eu lhe vejo você dar voltas em meu cérebro_

**_Like the bubbles in a glass of champagne_**

_Como as bolhas numa taça de Champagne_

**_You go to my head like a sip of sparkling Burgundy brew_**

_Você vem à minha cabeça como um gole de cerveja espumante da Borgonha_

**_And I find the very mention of you_**

_E eu encontro a verdadeira alusão a você_

**_Like the kicker in a julep or two_**

_Como o efeito de um coquetel ou dois_

**_The thrill of the thought that you might give a thought to my_**

_A emoção da idéia de que você pode dar atenção à minha_

**_plea_**

_súplica_

**_Cast a spell over me_**

_Lançou um feitiço em mim_

**_Still I say to myself get a hold of yourself_**

_Eu ainda digo para mim mesmo: contenha-se_

**_Can't you see that it never can be_**

_Não consegue ver que nunca dará certo_

**_You go to my head with a smile that makes my temperature rise_**

_Você vem à minha cabeça com um sorriso que faz minha temperatura aumentar_

**_Like a summer with a thousand Julys_**

_Como um verão com mil meses de Julho_

**_You intoxicate my soul with your eyes_**

_Você intoxica minha alma com seus olhos_

**_Though I'm certain that this heart of mine_**

_Mesmo assim eu estou certo que o meu coração_

**_Hasn't a ghost of a chance in this crazy romance_**

_Não tem a mínima chance neste louco romance_

**_You go to my head_**

_Você vem à minha cabeça_

**_The thrill of the thought that you might give a thought to my_**

_A emoção da idéia de que você pode dar atenção à minha_

**_plea_**

_súplica_

**_Cast a spell over me_**

_Lançou um feitiço em mim_

**_Still I say to myself get a hold of yourself_**

_Eu ainda digo para mim mesmo: contenha-se_

**_Can't you see that it never can be_**

_Não consegue ver que nunca dará certo_

**_You go to my head with a smile that makes my temperature rise_**

_Você vem à minha cabeça com um sorriso que faz minha temperatura aumentar_

**_Like a summer with a thousand Julys_**

_Como um verão com mil meses de Julho_

**_You intoxicate my soul with your eyes_**

_Você intoxica minha alma com seus olhos_

**_Though I'm certain that this heart of mine_**

_Mesmo assim eu estou certo que o meu coração_

**_Hasn't a ghost of a chance in this crazy romance_**

_Não tem a mínima chance neste louco romance_

**_You go to my head_**

_Você vem à minha cabeça_

**_You go to my head_**

_Você vem à minha cabeça_

**_You go to my head_**

_Você vem à minha cabeça_

* * *

n/a: Opa, opa, parando por aqui!

Vocês não esperavam mesmo que eu descrevesse _tudinho_, não é? Hashuashuahuahsuahsua

Por Mérlin, vamos respeitar a privacidade do casal!

Ohou, agora sim as coisas estão esquentando... então não percam o próximo capítulo, viu?

Comentem!

_Malfeito feito!_


	9. Pra quem voltar ou O capítulo secreto

**Capítulo 9: Pra quem voltar ou O capítulo secreto**

Minerva sabia que se arrependeria muito disso amanhã. Mas também sabia que se arrependeria mais ainda se parasse agora.

O último botão foi vencido e o vestido vinho da diretora deslizou graciosamente até o chão. Albus sorriu voluptuosamente, a respiração arfante escapando pela boca entreaberta, contemplando o corpo esguio daquela que até pouco tempo atrás se dizia apenas sua amiga.

– Você vai ficar só olhando? – a diretora o instigou, se surpreendendo com o próprio atrevimento. Quase com alívio, ela se lembrou de que ainda estava alcoolizada.

Dumbledore também se sentia embriagado, mas de luxúria.

Ele pousou as mãos nos ombros da bruxa, em seguida deixando-as deslizar por seus braços e depois se firmarem nos quadris. E puxou-a para perto de si no melhor estilo "vem cá minha nega". Então beijaram-se com voracidade.

– Tem certeza de que nunca fizemos isso antes? – ele perguntou, a voz soando um tanto gutural, e McGonagall balançou a cabeça negativamente, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior. – Que desperdício de tempo.

Quando voltaram a se beijar Dumbledore parecia ter mais braços do que a lula gigante, despindo rapidamente o pouco de roupas que lhes restavam. Seus lábios percorriam os seios dela, enquanto as mãos passavam ávidas por cintura, nádegas e coxas, sempre comprimindo-a mais contra si.

– Albus – Minerva chamou, apontando com a cabeça na direção da cama, que estava em maior desordem ainda que no dia anterior.

– Certo, eu cuido disso.

Ele assentiu nervosamente e foi até a cama, derrubando no chão a bagunça de livros, pergaminhos e objetos que se acumulavam sobre ela. Alguma coisa de vidro que estava misturada na papelada se partiu audivelmente, mas nenhum dos dois deu à mínima. Uma poça de tinta escorreu pelo chão, mas ninguém notou.

– Suba – McGonagall ordenou.

O outro ajoelhou-se obedientemente sobre a cama e estendeu a mão, que Minerva aceitou, em seguida subindo também e se posicionando de frente para ele.

– Deite-se – ela falou, empurrando o peito dele forçando-o a se deitar. Novamente o bruxo obedeceu prontamente e ela passou uma perna em volta dele.

Albus se apoiou nos cotovelos bem a tempo de vê-la envolvê-lo com toda a feminilidade possível. Ele podia estar perplexo, mas Minerva sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

– Ah, Mérlin! – o bruxo exclamou, as mãos agora segurando-a firmemente pelos quadris, ajudando-a no movimento de sobe e desce em cima dele.

Os minutos se estenderam, parecendo mais longos e preciosos na medida em que os movimentos do casal se tornavam mais rápidos e intensos. Ela ronronava e sussurrava o nome dele entre as respirações curtas, a cabeça inclinada para trás revelando o pescoço longo e o torso nu. Ele também repetia o nome dela, gemendo e suspirando, entre declarações de amor esbaforidas.

E continuaram assim, com os arrepios se multiplicando e percorrendo os corpos suados, a despeito do frio e da neve que rodopiava lá fora, até que ela tombou para frente colando novamente os corpos e as bocas.

Albus deslizou seus beijos pela linha da mandíbula dela até alcançar a orelha.

– Eu quero mais – ele pediu num sussurro rouco, em seguida mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha da bruxa.

– Então diga de novo aquela coisa com _a_ pra mim.

– Qual? – ele perguntou, distraído pelo contato dos seios dela sobre seu peito.

– _Ararambóia_ – McGonagall ironizou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. – O que você acha que é?

– Está bem – Albus concordou rindo, pois adorava o humor sarcástico dela. Resolveu brincar também, só para provocá-la. – Eu te "_ararambóio_", Minerva McGonagall.

Foi a vez dela gargalhar com gosto, então recostar a cabeça no peito dele.

– Eu também te "_ararambóio_", Albus Dumbledore. Muito.

O bruxo puxou a mão dela e a beijou com carinho.

– E me desculpe por estar me aproveitando da sua embriaguez.

– Tudo bem, eu também estou me aproveitando da sua amnésia – ela deu de ombros, enquanto enrolava os dedos na barba dele de maneira provocante.

– Duvido que eu acorde com minhas memórias, mas você certamente vai estar uma fera comigo amanhã – ele girou os corpos entrelaçados até estar sobre ela, outra vez rodeado pelas pernas surpreendentemente longas da diretora. Seu olhar lânguido desceu perigosamente rápido. – Mas por enquanto...

O vai-e-vem de corpos arfantes recomeçou. As mãos dela tinham algo de felino enquanto arranhavam as costas dele, o que Albus achou delicioso.

Se Mérlin ainda estivesse vivo, suas orelhas estariam vermelhas de tanto que pronunciaram seu nome naquela noite.

[...]

O sol começava a despontar no horizonte quando Albus finalmente acordou. O céu, visível na janela aberta, estava num tom próximo ao violeta, sem nenhuma nuvem.

Colocou os oclinhos de meia-lua tentando se mover o mínimo possível para não acordar a bruxa ao seu lado e mirou-a longamente. Abraçada a ele, os cabelos negros se espalhando pelo dorso descoberto, a expressão serena no rosto recostado em seu ombro, a respiração suave, o sorriso plácido...

Com o que ela estaria sonhando?

– Albus – McGonagall sussurrou baixinho, como se respondesse a dúvida do outro e colocou a perna por cima da dele.

Dumbledore sorriu, ainda olhando fixamente para ela. Algo quente, terno, emanava do corpo adormecido dela, enchendo-o de uma felicidade tão plena que não podia ter outro nome, senão amor. O mais puro completo amor.

Como podia ter passado uma vida inteira sem aquilo?

De todos os motivos para detestar o próprio passado, esse era nesse instante o que o incomodava mais: sessenta anos ao lado dela, que se poderiam ter sido tão melhor aproveitados!

E fechou novamente os olhos, tentando eternizar aquele momento. Mas, em vez disso, outro momento é que tomou conta de sua mente. Um muito diferente. Outra lembrança enterrada bem fundo em sua mente vinha à tona como se estivesse acontecendo exatamente nesse instante diante de seus olhos.

Agora ele estava no quarto de um hospital bruxo, provavelmente o st. Mungus, mas Albus já não saberia reconhecer. Uma enfermeira e um curandeiro conversavam em voz baixa sobre o estado de saúde da paciente, sem se dar conta da presença dele. Isso porque nessa ocasião Dumbledore estava invisível, uma de suas habilidades mais úteis e mais aplicadas na época. Não se lembrava porque, mas não poderia ser visto de modo algum por quem quer que fosse.

Ele sabia que não deveria estar ali. Era perigoso demais, arriscado demais. Todavia não havia outra escolha, mesmo que não entendesse muito bem o que estava fazendo naquele lugar.

O bruxo ainda escutou algo como "em coma", "quatro feitiços estuporantes" e "poderia ter morrido" enquanto se aproximava do leito, mas já não estava prestando atenção. Sentiu o estômago despencar. De repente estava apavorado.

A porta se fechou silenciosamente. Agora que estava sozinho com ela, podia se dar ao luxo de esquecer do feitiço da desilusão por alguns momentos.

Seus olhos, marejados, pousaram na mulher deitada, completamente inconsciente.

Era Minerva McGonagall.

Mas não a mesma que ele conhecera. Os lábios finos, pálidos como a pele, os olhos fundos sem os óculos quadrados, os cabelos bagunçados, mas não pelas mãos dele, se espalhando pelo travesseiro. Mesmo dormindo profundamente ela parecia estar exausta.

Pior que isso, parecia...

Albus sacudiu a cabeça negando com força os próprios pensamentos.

– Tão corajosa – ele murmurou, a voz passando áspera, arranhando a garganta.

Sem se dar conta, grossas lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto, turvando-lhe a visão. Juntamente com aquela sensação quase esquecida, quente e amarga de choro, veio a surpresa. Ele já não chorava há tanto tempo...

Estava acostumado com o sofrimento, o próprio e o dos outros. Mas o de Minerva não. Ela não merecia aquilo.

Sem saber muito bem o porque, caiu de joelhos ao lado da cama.

– Eu deveria estar lá! – ele disse, soluçante, escondendo o rosto com as mãos trêmulas. – Se alguma coisa acontecer com você...

E novamente veio a culpa, terrível e opressora lhe esmagando o peito. Mais do que isso, uma dor ainda maior, incompreensível, vinda sabe-se lá de onde.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali chorando, sentido-se velho, cansado, pequeno. Então uma idéia poderosa, quase instintiva, fez com que suas mãos se unissem apertadas contra o próprio peito.

E ele rezou. Rezou como já não fazia há anos. Ficou admirado consigo mesmo por ainda se lembrar da oração inteira.

Por fim tirou os oclinhos e secou o rosto, cujas lágrimas tinham escorrido pela barba, pingando nas vestes azul-escuro, e teve de se apoiar na cama para conseguir se levantar.

Sua mão, ainda sobre a beirada da cama, encontrou a dela que, ao contrário daquela que se localizava pousada no peito do Albus atual, estava assustadoramente fria.

– Eu sinto tanto... – as palavras foram morrendo por sua garganta que ainda ardia em brasa.

Ele se inclinou e beijou a testa de McGonagall, que continuou ali imóvel, completamente alheia de sua presença.

Mas por um instante os olhos dela se mexeram sob as pálpebras. E ele levou um sobressalto, em seguida concentrando-se em encontrar qualquer outro movimento, qualquer sinal de que a amiga estivesse recuperando a consciência.

Então os lábios dela se moveram lentamente, formando uma palavra pronunciada em silêncio. Duas sílabas que ele soube reconhecer, embora tentasse se convencer de que estava enganado.

Ela dissera _Albus_.

Dumbledore se empertigou, sentido-se estranho. Estava confuso, cheio de coisas que gostaria de dizer justamente agora que já não poderia ser ouvido.

Porém nesse momento passinhos apressados, que pelo tec-tec de seus saltos deveriam ser femininos, se fizeram soar pelo corredor até alcançarem o lado de fora do quarto, trazendo-o de volta aos seus problemas mais imediatos.

E ele voltou a sumir, andando de costas até apoiar-se contra a parede oposta, exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que Madame Pomfrey cruzava intempestivamente a porta, chamando a enfermeira de incompetente e dizendo exageradamente alto que ninguém a impediria de ver pessoalmente como sua amiga estava.

E isso vindo da enfermeira mais severa que havia passado por Hogwarts já era muita coisa.

Os olhos do bruxo voltaram a se abrir, agora se chocando muito azuis contra os tons amarelados do sol que entravam pela janela, formando um retângulo iluminado no teto. Estava de volta ao presente.

Continuou remoendo a memória que acabara de adquirir. Apesar de ter uma grande tendência a só recuperar lembranças melancólicas, não pôde deixar de classificar essa recordação em especial como uma de suas prediletas. E guardaria esse momento em segredo, apenas para si, como que esconde um pequeno tesouro.

Seus olhos percorreram o corpo feminino enlaçado ao seu. Minerva adormecida, porém muito saudável, o sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios.

E Albus finalmente entendeu porque tinha voltado. Ou melhor, _pra quem tinha voltado_.

* * *

**_Easier To Be – Lifehouse_**

_Mais Fácil de Ser_

**_Chasing fireflies_**

_Caçando vagalumes_

**_Elusive dreams_**

_Sonhos elusivos_

**_This pre life crisis_**

_Essa crise de pré-vida_

**_Is killing me_**

_está me matando_

**_Beautiful tragedy_**

_Linda tragédia_

**_Who I was wasn't me_**

_quem eu era não era eu_

**_Yeah, yeah_**

**_Do do do do_**

**_You make it easier to be_**

_Você faz ser mais fácil de ser_

**_Easier to be me_**

_mais fácil de ser eu_

**_It's hard to believe_**

_é díficil de acreditar_

**_You make it easy..._**

_você faz ser fácil..._

**_We speak in silence_**

_Nós falamos em silêncio_

**_Words can't break_**

_Palavras não podem quebrar_

**_It feels like we are_**

_Parece que estamos_

**_Falling awake_**

_Caindo acordados_

**_In a place and a time_**

_Num lugar e num tempo_

**_Of our own_**

_Nossos_

**_Yeah, yeah_**

**_Do do do do_**

**_You make it easier to be_**

_Você faz ser mais fácil de ser_

**_Easier to be me_**

_Mais fácil de ser eu_

**_Hard to believe_**

_Díficil de acreditar_

**_It felt like the world_**

_Pareceu que o mundo_

**_Fell from my feet_**

_Caiu aos meus pés_

**_Gave up on myself_**

_Desisti de mim mesmo_

**_You didn't give up on me_**

_Você não desistiu de mim_

**_Let myself go_**

_Me deixou ir_

**_You were still there_**

_Você ainda estava lá_

**_Like coming home_**

_Era como voltar pra casa_

**_Coming up for air_**

_Voltando pro ar_

**_Yeah yeah_**

**_Do do do do_**

**_You make it easier to be_**

_Você faz ser mais fácil de ser_

**_Easier to be me_**

_mais fácil de ser eu_

**_It's hard to believe_**

_é díficil de acreditar_

**_You make it easy_**

_você faz ser fácil_

**_Easier to be_**

_mais fácil de ser_

**_To be me_**

_de ser eu_

* * *

**n/a:** Tá bom, admito que não ia postar nada do tipo, mas eu jamais negaria um pedido da Uhura... Nunca escrevi nada tão _caliente_, e não sei se o resultado ficou bom. Então me dêem suas opiniões, ok?

Quem tiver mais alguma idéia que queira ver escrita, é só comentar que, se couber dentro da história que eu estou bolando, farei o possível para escrever.

Tenho uma coisa a dizer : foi **muito difícil** escrever isso aqui.

Primeiramente porque esse capítulo inteiro não estava nem um pouco planejado. Os outros eu já fazia uma idéia do que ia escrever, mas esse foi uma grande surpresa pra mim tbm... especialmente o final. E, aproveitando a chance, agradeço a Aline pela opinião.

Em segundo e mais importante, alguém aí consegue mesmo imaginar o Dumby e a McG fazendo _essas coisas_? CREDO... kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sério, exigiu grande esforço mental. XD

Novamente agradeço a todo mundo que está acompanhando, comentando, etc. Vcs me incentivam muito!

Ah, e no próximo capítulo a trama se complica só mais um pouquinho!

Um bjão para todos vcs.

_Malfeito feito!_


	10. Como te fazer se lembrar

**Capítulo 10: Como te fazer se lembrar**

Dez e quarenta da manhã de natal.

McGonagall acordou com uma ressaca terrível no dia seguinte. E a primeira coisa que fez foi cobrir a cabeça com o travesseiro porque as cortinas abertas da janela deixavam o sol iluminar plenamente o quarto, irritando os olhos da diretora. Quase imediatamente seu cérebro, ainda sofrendo o efeito do álcool, voltou a funcionar e ela esticou lentamente o braço livre até o outro lado da cama, passando a mão sobre o travesseiro ao lado e os lençóis amassados. Suspirou profundamente ao ver que o outro lado da cama estava vazio. Estava sozinha, afinal.

Então fora tudo um sonho, ela pensou consigo, esfregando a cabeça dolorida. Mas parecia tão real...

Se espreguiçou longamente e, assim que conseguiu suportar um pouquinho melhor a claridade, colocou os óculos que estavam no criado-mudo ao seu lado e olhou em volta: o susto que levou quase a fez cair da cama.

Isso porque ela não estava em seu quarto em Hogwarts, nem sequer tinha chegado à escola na noite anterior. Mas reconhecia o lugar, pois tinha estado ali recentemente. E, não só não tinha dormido em sua cama como também não estava vestindo sua camisola. Na verdade, por baixo das espessas cobertas, não estava vestindo _absolutamente nada_.

Era evidente que noite passada não tinha sido um sonho. Ela tinha passado a noite com...

– Bom dia, Minerva! – disse Albus, que aparecera na porta como que para reafirmar que seus temores haviam se concretizado. Ele estava enrolado num roupão violeta todo estampado de pequenas varinhas douradas soltando faíscas e vinha carregando uma enorme bandeja de café da manhã. – E feliz natal!

Dumbledore abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e ela voltou a fechar os olhos, como se esperasse com isso acordar de um daqueles sonhos dentro de outros sonhos. Mas, é claro, isso não aconteceu.

McGonagall se sentou enrolada nos cobertores e olhou em volta, atordoada. Suas roupas estavam impecavelmente dobradas sobre uma cadeira próxima da cama e no criado-mudo ao seu lado, além de sua varinha, havia um novíssimo porta-retrato de prata emoldurando uma imagem da formatura de Hogwarts do ano de 1952, mais precisamente de uma grifinória morena muito familiar recebendo o diploma das mãos de seu professor de Transfiguração. Havia também uma música suave tocando baixinho num gramofone em algum lugar por perto.

– Dormiu bem? – ele indagou caminhando até a cama, parecendo terrivelmente feliz.

– Me diga você – imediatamente ela se arrependeu de ter falado, porque ao mesmo tempo em que o olhar do outro ficava extremamente malicioso ela começou a se lembrar dos detalhes da noite anterior. Muitos detalhes, deliciosamente embaraçosos, envolvendo boca, mãos, pernas e...

E a bruxa ficou tão acanhada que teve de esconder seu rosto com as mãos.

– Não precisa se envergonhar de nada, minha querida – Dumbledore disse, pousou a bandeja no criado-mudo de seu lado e se acomodou no seu lugar na cama, parecendo satisfeitíssimo consigo mesmo. Apoiado num dos cotovelos, ele se virou para ela sorrindo ternamente – Somos adultos e descompromissados. E não há nada mais natural do que expressar fisicamente o que sentimos um pelo outro.

E a bruxa ficou perplexa. Então era só ela que estava morrendo de vergonha ali? Como ele podia estar tão irritantemente contente? Nem um pouquinho só de apreensão! Nada de _"o que os outros iriam pensar?"_!

– Dá pra você tirar esse sorriso convencido da cara?

– Perdão, mas se estou assim é por que ontem eu tive a melhor noite da minha vida – ele a olhava com tanto desejo que Minerva se sentiu como se fosse uma grande tigela de sorbet de limão.

– E você por acaso lembra de mais alguma?

– Não, mas duvido que já tenha vivido algo assim – ele disse, pensativo, os olhos brilhando ainda mais do que de costume. Ainda se aproximou um pouco mais antes de prosseguir. – Nós fizemos amor, você adormeceu nos meus braços e ficou sussurrando o meu nome enquanto dormia.

– Eu não acredito que nós... Depois de todos esses anos! – a diretora deixou escapar uma gargalhada nervosa. – Nem me lembro da última vez em que eu fiz _isso._

– Que coincidência, eu também não – Albus brincou, insuportavelmente bem humorado. – Apesar de eu ter que admitir que tenho pensado bastante nesse assunto nos últimos dias.

Ele avançou sobre Minerva num daqueles seus beijos intensos, os braços cercando-a tão rapidamente que a bruxa só teve tempo de segurar o cobertor em torno de si. Problema esse que as mãos do diretor buscavam resolver, enquanto sua boca deslizava pelo queixo dela, descendo pelo pescoço.

– Albus, veja bem, não é como se... – ela falava, tentando delicadamente se desvencilhar, concentrada na própria dor de cabeça pra não pensar em outras coisas. – A noite passada, você entende, foi só... Hum, só sexo.

– "Só sexo"? – Ele indagou, afrouxando o abraço apenas o suficiente para encará-la nos olhos. – Acho que não entendi direito.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e a soltou, ainda sorrindo. Já esperava por algo do tipo, uma vez que ela estivesse sóbria novamente. Mas Albus era sujeito paciente, afinal.

E McGonagall engoliu a seco, forçando-se a manter o autocontrole. Seria infinitamente mais fácil se ele não tivesse olhos tão bonitos.

– Você mesmo disse, nós somos adultos. Quer dizer... é compreensível que... nas atuais condições... naturalmente... Isso não significa que nós obrigatoriamente tenhamos um _relacionamento_... ou mesmo...

– Sossegue Minerva, eu não estou te cobrando nada. – como ela não parecia nem um pouco capaz de concluir o raciocínio (muito menos a frase), foi Dumbledore que completou, segurando o riso. – Embora ontem você tenha sido muito convincente quando disse que me amava.

– Disse, é? – ela se fez de desentendida, pois se lembrava muito bem de tudo. E talvez fosse esse mesmo o grande problema: tentar não se lembrar, ao menos nesse momento.

– Várias vezes – ele respondeu, pontuando cada frase com grandes quantidades de malícia. – Aos gritos.

– Eu provavelmente só fiz isso porque estava... – ela se interrompeu, buscando uma conclusão mais prudente para a frase – bêbada.

– Ah sim, isso _também_ – Dumbledore concordou rindo. – E você fala um bocado dormindo, sabia? Disse cada coisa interessante...

– Não acredite em uma só palavra – a bruxa pediu, muito vermelha.

– Então eu não sou incrivelmente sexy? – ele brincou com um olhar lânguido, alisando demoradamente a longa barba. – E todos aqueles elogios a respeito da minha região glútea?

– Já chega!

– Está com fome? – Albus aproveitou para mudar de assunto antes que ela ficasse zangada de verdade. Então colocou a bandeja sobre o próprio colo, se ocupando de passar geléia em uma torrada. – Eu não sabia o que você gostava, então tem pouco de tudo.

Na bandeja e questão se apertavam ovos, torradas, panquecas, geléia de morango, manteiga, chá, café, chocolate quente e suco de laranja, além de um finíssimo vaso de cristal com uma rosa branca recém-colhida. Devia ter alguma mágica ali pra poder caber tanta coisa.

– Só café, por favor – ela pediu, achando graça da quantidade exagerada de comida. – Você arranjou um elfo doméstico?

– Não, eu fiz – Dumbledore corrigiu com certo orgulho, lhe passando a xícara fumegante.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, tão surpresa com a novidade quanto pela desenvoltura do bruxo. Quem o visse tão descontraído sorrindo e espalhando migalhas pela cama, diria que eles já estavam juntos há séculos.

– E desde quando você cozinha, Albus?

– Perenelle me ensinou – ele explicou, satisfeito com os dois dedos de geléia que tinha conseguido equilibrar sobre a torrada. – Foi ela cuidou de mim quando voltei, e é quase como se fosse minha mãe. A propósito, vocês duas _tem_ que se conhecer.

– Temos, é? – ela incentivou, sorvendo com calma seu café. – Hum, está ótimo

– Perenelle sempre dizia que um dia eu ainda pegaria uma bela mulher pelo estômago – o velho gracejou e deu uma grande mordida na torrada. – Ela vai ficar muito decepcionada quando ver que você come feito um passarinho.

Minerva corou de leve, voltando a observar a imagem no porta-retrato. A moça com o diploma na mão parecia ainda mais sorridente o que antes.

– Ah, e por que você ainda não abriu o seu presente? – Dumbledore perguntou e tomou todo o seu copo de suco de uma vez só.

Só então a bruxa notou um pequeno embrulho vermelho com um laço dourado, esquecido na cadeira sobre as roupas. Albus voltou a colocar a bandeja no criado-mudo, deu a volta na cama e pegou o presente, em seguida o entregando com uma leve reverência para McGonagall.

Tratava-se de uma caixinha de madeira entalhada, e dentro estava uma corrente finíssima de ouro onde se pendurava uma pequena medalha também de ouro, em forma de gatinho, que se observado bem de perto tinha duas minúsculas marcas quadradas em ouro branco em volta dos olhinhos de topázio imperial.

O bruxo se sentou ao lado dela, os olhos azuis brilhando de expectativa.

– Obrigada, eu nem sei o que dizer. É... é lindo.

– Não tanto quanto a original, mas tem seu charme – ele tomou a correntinha nas mãos e a abriu, então se sentou ao lado dela. – Aqui, eu coloco.

Minerva levantou o cabelo, deixando sem querer o cobertor escorregar um pouco, descobrindo parte das costas. O outro passou a corrente em volta do pescoço dela e a fechou, aproveitando para roçar os dedos pela nuca e os ombros dela.

– Eu também tenho uma coisa para você – McGonagall falou, sorrindo abobalhada enquanto passava a mão sobre o pingente.

– É mesmo, é? – ele perguntou num tom cálido, abraçando-a por trás.

– Está lá embaixo, no bolso da minha capa – a diretora disse, se desvencilhou rapidamente do outro e apanhou a varinha sobre o criado-mudo. – _Accio capa!_

Dumbledore encolheu os ombros fazendo beicinho e quase imediatamente a peça de vestuário veio voando através da porta, indo parar bem nas mãos da bruxa. Ela vasculhou os bolsos ampliados magicamente, tirando de dentro um embrulho retangular e um pouco pesado e entregou a ele.

– Um livro? – o buxo comentou, visivelmente decepcionado.

– Ia te dar meias, mas mudei de idéia. Achei que você tinha que ter um desses!

Depois de rasgar o papel de presente, podia ver que se tratava de um exemplar de 1938 de _Doze Usos para o Sangue de Dragão_, um tanto surrado. As letras do título já tinham se descascado um pouco e o couro da capa tinha alguns arranhões e estava desgastado na borda, como se tivesse sido carregado dentro de uma bolsa muito cheia por muito tempo.

– Acho que eu não me comportei muito bem esse ano – Dumbledore concluiu, fazendo uma careta.

– Não gostou?

– Não é bem o meu autor preferido – ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

– Já pedi pra parar com essa implicância – a outra bronqueou, mesmo sorrindo. – Anda, dá uma olhada dentro.

Ele abriu o livro, ainda que sem muito entusiasmo. E viu que logo na primeira folha havia uma dedicatória com uma caligrafia fina e inclinada, bastante familiar:

"_Para minha amiga querida e aluna predileta,_

_na esperança de que você deixe o exemplar da biblioteca descansar um pouco._

_Com carinho,_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Folheando mais algumas páginas, o ex-professor de transfiguração encontrou seu nome escrito muitas outras vezes, geralmente rodeado por pequenos corações ou misturado ao nome da melhor amiga e agora amante.

– "Sra. Minerva Dumbledore"! – ele citou em voz alta, rindo com vontade. – Que bonitinho.

– Eu tinha só treze anos, está bem? – ela se defendeu, forçando um falso ar de indignação.

– Eu estava pensando em outro tipo de presente, sabe – Dumbledore insinuou. Ele queria parecer provocativo, mas era um tanto difícil levar a sério alguém num roupão violeta e com a barba cheia de migalhas de torrada.

Albus voltou a avançar sobre ela, e mais uma vez McGonagall se esquivou com habilidade felina.

– Você não gostou, não é?

– Sinceramente? Incomoda-me profundamente a maneira como você fala del-, de mim. Como se gostasse mais de como eu era antes.

– Não me diga que você está com ciúmes de si mesmo! – a bruxa exclamou, achando graça.

– Mais ou menos.

– Quanta tolice – ela ainda soltou um riso sarcástico antes de prosseguir. – Agora, será que dava pra você se virar um pouco?

– Pra quê?

– Eu vou me levantar – Minerva anunciou, se aproximando ainda mais da borda da cama, muito enrolada nas cobertas.

– Francamente, você acha que vai fazer alguma diferença? – outra vez ele sorriu, divertido, deixando seus oclinhos escorregarem pelo nariz longo. Já não havia nada ali que ele não tivesse visto (e tocado) antes.

– Vai fazer quando você recuperar a memória – ela se enrolou ainda mais no cobertor. Parecia querer se levantar assim mesmo.

Mas o intento da diretora foi por água a baixo, uma vez que Albus havia se sentado sobre a outra ponta do cobertor, e não parecia querer se mover minimamente dali.

– Isto é, _se _eu recuperar a memória – ele falava completamente seguro de si. – E não estou muito inclinado a ficar tentado relembrar o passado nesse momento.

– Como assim?

– Se isso significa perder o que temos, eu não quero – o ex-diretor afirmou, se inclinando na direção da diretora e plantando-lhe um beijinho no ombro. – Estou muito bem assim, obrigado.

– Albus! – ela repreendeu, e um pouco menos convincente do que deveria. Tudo o que desejava era poder concordar com ele.

– Não quero voltar a ser como antes – os olhos muito azuis, fixos nos dela, confabulavam algo sobre os oclinhos de meia-lua. – Não quero saber os motivos que nos afastaram e, principalmente, não quero deixar de amar você.

Dumbledore pegou uma das mãos dela entre as suas e a beijou demoradamente. A diretora, por mais que se esforçasse, não pôde deixar de sorrir. Acordar ao lado dele, ouvindo-o dizer que a amava... Um momento como aquele era muito mais do que ela havia sonhado.

Pena ter que ser sempre tão sensata!

– Eu também não, mas não quero ter você pela metade. Eu _quero_... – ela se interrompeu na metade da frase, com uma idéia a atingindo em cheio. – É isso, Albus!

– "É isso" o que?

– Eu acho que sei como te fazer se lembrar – com o brilho de aço de volta a seus olhos castanhos, McGonagall parecia mais decidida do que nunca.

* * *

**_Call me irresponsible_**

_Chama-me de irresponsável_

**_Call me iresponsible_****_  
_**_Chama-me de irresponsável_**_  
_****_Call me unreliable_**_  
__Diga que eu não sou de confiança_**_  
_****_Throw in undependable, too_**_  
__E que eu sou inseguro, também_

**_Do my foolish alibis bore you?_**_  
__Os meus álibis absurdos te cansam?_**_  
_****_Well, I'm not too clever, I_**_  
__Bem, eu não sou tão esperto, eu_**_  
_****_I just adore you_**_  
__Eu só te adoro_

**_So, call me unpredictable_**_  
__Então, chame-me de imprevisível__  
_**_Tell me I'm impractical_**_  
__Diga que eu sou impraticável_**_  
_****_Rainbows, I'm inclined to pursue_**_  
__Arco-íris, estou disposto à procurá-lo_

**_Call me irresponsible_**_  
__Chama-me de irresponsável_**_  
_****_Yes, I'm unreliable_**_  
__Sim, eu não sou de confiança_**_  
_****_But it's undeniably true_**_  
__Mas uma verdade é inegável,_**_  
_****_That I'm irresponsibly mad for you_**_  
__A de que eu sou irresponsavelmente louco por você_

**_Do my foolish alibis bore you?_**_  
__Os meus álibis absurdos te cansam?_**_  
_****_Girl, I'm not too clever, I_**_  
__Garota, eu não sou tão esperto, eu_**_  
_****_I just adore you_**_  
__Eu só te adoro_

**_Call me unpredictable_**_  
__Então, chama-me de imprevisível_**_  
_****_Tell me that I'm so impractical_**_  
__Diga que eu sou impraticável_**_  
_****_Rainbows, I'm inclined to pursue_**_  
__Arco-íris, estou disposto à procurá-lo_

**_Go ahead call me irresponsible_**_  
__Siga em frente, chama-me de irresponsável_**_  
_****_Yes, I'm unreliable_**_  
__Sim, eu não sou de confiança_**_  
_****_But it's undeniably true_**_  
__Mas uma verdade é inegável_**_  
_****_I'm irresponsibly mad for you_**_  
__A de que eu sou irresponsavelmente louco por você_

**_You know it's true_**_  
__Você sabe que é verdade_**_  
_****_Oh, baby it's true_**_  
__Oh, baby, é verdade_

* * *

**_n/a:_**Queridos leitores!

Eu já disse que "ararambóio" todos vocês? Agradeço aos muito hits, a todos os do Brasil, da França, de Portugal, da Espanha, da Rússia, dos EUA que acompanham a história e também você da Alemanha, Croácia e do Canadá e que deu pelo menos uma espiadinha.

E quero dizer que adoro _cada review!_ Então se você está lendo isso aqui e ainda não comentou, sinta-se intimado a fazê-lo já.

Mas tipo, sem pressão, tá? Kkkkk

No próximo cap o plano da McG é posto em ação. E se preparem para um pouquinho de drama...

Beijo e até lá.

Malfeito feito!


	11. Voltar a ser um idiota

**Capítulo 11: Voltar a ser um idiota**

Os ombros dele despencaram. Sua expressão, há pouco tão contente, agora estava vazia. Os olhos, opacos, fixos no livro em seu colo.

– Por favor, não me peça isso – ele disse baixo, falando pra dentro.

– Albus, por que você não entende? Você não pode continuar negando a si mesmo desse jeito! É absurdo, irracional.

– Não me importo! – o bruxo voltou a encará-la intensamente. – Eu poderia perfeitamente viver feliz o resto da minha vida só com a lembrança da noite passada.

E McGonagall quase desistiu. Mas tinha que ser firme, era o único jeito. Ainda assim, teve de reunir todas as suas forças para parecer impassível quando seus lábios se moveram novamente, mentindo.

– Mas eu não.

Então Dumbledore compreendeu que fora derrotado. Sentiu a felicidade o abandonar como um balão que se esvazia. Não sabia como seria voltar a ser o Albus de antes, mas sentia como se isso significasse morrer de novo.

Três anos, uma vida tão curta...

Suas mãos pegaram o livro em seu colo e o apertaram com força, até as pontas dos dedos começarem a doer. Maldito livro. Maldita idéia, seja lá qual fosse. Mas, se era isso o que ela queria, ele não seria contra.

Mesmo assim, não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de raiva de si mesmo. Fizera tantas coisas erradas, tinha sido cego, estúpido, manipulador... e ainda assim ela ainda o amava!

Mas por quê? Por que ela gostava mais de como ele era antes? Por que ela não podia se contentar em tê-lo agora ao seu lado? Por que o amor dele não era o bastante?

Não era justo!

Quem garantia que ele sequer se lembraria dos últimos três anos quando recuperasse o resto da memória? E, se lembrasse, será que ele realmente se importaria?

O antigo Dumbledore sempre soube que Minerva o amava, disso Albus já não tinha dúvidas. Mas, mesmo assim...

Lançou um último olhar suplicante à bruxa.

Bem, talvez só estivesse se preocupando à toa. Talvez nem ao menos se lembrasse de nada, talvez Minerva estivesse enganada.

Mas não parecia. A determinação dela era palpável, assustadora.

– Por que você tem que tornar tudo tão difícil? – ela perguntou, ao fim de um longo silêncio, agora também visivelmente aflita.

– Engraçado, eu poderia lhe dizer exatamente a mesma coisa.

Ele atirou o livro na cama e se levantou, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Olhou para o Albus sorridente do porta-retrato com uma estranha mescla de mágoa e ódio eu saiu para que ela pudesse se vestir à vontade.

E Minerva ficou alguns instantes imóvel, sozinha, contemplando a porta fechada. "Mas eu não", "...não quero ter você pela metade", que coisas horríveis de se dizer! Mas tinha sido necessário, não havia outro jeito.

Quando voltou, Dumbledore também já estava completamente vestido, com vestes negras, discretas e perfeitamente normais de bruxo. A cara amarrada era de alguém que ia para o próprio velório.

Há poucas horas ele sentira o peito inflar de alegria e agora ele estava oco, ardendo pela dor de ser _o homem pela metade._

Então McGonagall lhe explicou seu plano, que ele aceitou resignado. Mas para conseguirem colocá-lo em prática tinham obrigatoriamente de voltar a Hogwarts, o que implicava uma série de complicações se ele fosse visto.

Não que Albus parecesse se importar minimamente com alguém descobrindo que ele estava vivo, apenas estava claramente infeliz com a perspectiva de recuperar a memória. Ainda assim, resolveu facilitar um pouco as coisas para ela.

– Segure meu braço, Minerva – ele pediu, oferecendo o braço de forma cavalheiresca para que ela o segurasse.

– Acho que você não se lembra, mas não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts – a diretora corrigiu.

– Eu posso, a menos que tenham retirado todos os privilégios de um homem morto. Apenas me diga em que lugar do castelo.

Ela explicou e, num estalo depois, ambos estavam de volta a Hogwarts, mais precisamente em uma sala quase vazia em que havia um magnífico espelho de moldura dourada, da altura do teto, aprumado sobre dois pés em garra. Nele tinha uma inscrição entalhada no alto dizendo: Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn.

– Aí está: o Espelho de Ojesed – ela apontou o objeto, mas o outro não se moveu.

– Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Dumbledore perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. A curiosidade o atraía quase que gravitacionalmente para o espelho, mas ele faria o possível para evitar confrontar seu reflexo.

– Não – Minerva respondeu num tom grave. De repente ambos tinham ficado ainda mais sérios. – Mas sei que jamais me perdoaria se não tentasse.

– Se der certo, e eu espero sinceramente que isso não aconteça, prometa-me que não se esquecerá de mim como eu sou agora – ele pediu, hesitante, seus olhos muito claros queimando nos dela.

– Prometo – Minerva respondeu com um sorriso triste.

Finalmente entendia, e agora compartilhava, todo o pavor dele. Um sentimento antecipado de perda se sobrepunha ao dever de ajudá-lo, uma angústia intensa, como aquela que persegue todas as grandes decisões que mudam completamente as nossas vidas.

Era como ter que escolher entre dois Albus:

Havia aquele excêntrico, a quem sempre amou e foi o seu grande amigo. O bruxo admirado, respeitado e até temido; o excelente jogador de xadrez. Tão sábio e tão gentil. O melhor diretor que Hogwarts já teve.

E também o Albus desmemoriado, que conhecia há apenas quatro dias. O sujeito inexperiente, inseguro e despudorado; o cozinheiro exagerado. Tão dependente dela e tão apaixonado. O melhor sexo da sua vida.

Mas ambos tinham os mesmos olhos, e isso já era um consolo.

Novamente ele segurou o queixo da amiga e a beijou. Roçaram os lábios devagar, abriram as bocas sem nenhuma pressa, as línguas deslizando com calma. Se possível fariam aquele momento durar uma eternidade.

E dessa vez ela sentiu aquele gesto tão naturalmente como se fossem casados há anos. Era como se tivessem passado juntos uma vida inteira, como se pertencessem um ao outro.

Passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, afundou seus dedos na cabeleira grisalha e deixou que as mãos habilidosas do outro vagassem pelas suas costas, e então descendo... Talvez fosse a última vez que sentiria aquelas mãos e aquela boca.

Mérlin, ela ia sentir muita falta disso!

– Isso não é um adeus, Albus – McGonagall afirmou, assim que recuperou o fôlego. Tinha a voz um tanto embargada. – Eu ainda vou estar aqui, não importa o que aconteça.

Sim, ela estaria esperando. Passou toda a vida esperando e esperaria para sempre se fosse preciso. Mas esperando por quem? Qual deles retornaria para ela? O amigo ou o amante?

Ele ainda não a havia soltado. Estavam abraçados, e agora a bruxa chorava baixinho com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

– Alguma coisa que você queira me dizer antes que eu volte a ser um idiota? – ele quis saber, sentindo algum consolo nas lágrimas dela.

Três anos muito curtos, mas que os últimos dias fizeram valer à pena.

– Você não era um idiota! Mas tem uma coisa sim – ela respondeu e suspirou longamente antes de prosseguir. – Pateta! Chorão! Destabocado! Beliscão!

– Muito apropriado – Dumblerore brincou, abrindo um amplo sorriso.

O ex-diretor ainda deu um beijo na testa dela antes de ir se mirar no espelho.

E o que aconteceu a seguir foi muito pior do que Minerva havia imaginado.

Assim que ele se aproximou o suficiente para encarar o reflexo, grossas lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto e sua expressão foi de horrorizado para completamente catatônico em poucos segundos. Ele caiu de joelhos, de as mãos comprimindo o peito com força e a boca escancarada. Os olhos azuis tremiam, corriam por toda a parte, pareciam querem enxergar mais de cem anos de vida de uma vez só.

McGonagall tentou chamá-lo, forçá-lo a sair de seu transe, mas ele estava completamente alheio contemplando a imagem no espelho. Longos minutos ainda se passaram naquela angústia, até que o bruxo soltou um gemido de dor e tombou desmaiado no chão.

Ela foi até Albus, verificou que a respiração estava um pouco fraca e ele estava queimando de febre. Por um instante temera o pior...

– _Mobilicorpus_! – Minerva disse, apontando a varinha, e então levou o corpo flutuando até a enfermaria.

Foi um percurso estranho. O castelo nunca pareceu tão grande, tão frio, nem tão vazio. Não desde que o perdera pela última vez.

E, passados alguns minutos, Madame Pomfrey levou o maior susto de sua vida.

Primeiramente pensou que sua amiga andara violando o túmulo de Abus Dumbledore, mas então percebeu que aquilo não era um cadáver... Ele estava _vivo_!

E a enfermeira certamente teria perguntado o que diabos estava acontecendo se não tivesse visto o desespero e a aflição estampados no rosto de McGonagall. Nunca tinha visto a amiga daquele jeito e, mesmo ardendo de curiosidade, Poppy não disse uma só palavra em relação ao assunto. Então se limitou a fazer seu trabalho, cuidando o melhor que pôde do paciente mais improvável que já tivera.

Mas Dumbledore não reagia a nenhuma poção ou feitiço reanimador que lhe aplicassem, mas tampouco parecia estar descansando. Além da febre altíssima, seus olhos continuavam a se movimentar freneticamente sob as pálpebras e os punhos estavam fechados tão apertados que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos, ainda firmados sobre a cicatriz do peito. Ocasionalmente seus lábios se moviam, mas não emitiam som algum.

Ele passou o dia inteiro assim.

Um dia terrível para Minerva, sem dúvida. Longas horas sozinha com todo o tipo de pensamentos confusos, girando um turbilhão de arrependimento. Sabia que tinha agido corretamente, mas a que preço?

Pegou-se lembrando de uma frase, que escutara há muito tempo atrás. _Ter de escolher entre o que é fácil e o que é certo_...

Pro Diabo com tudo isso!

Se ainda tivesse a mínima chance, daria meia-volta e voltaria correndo para o caminho mais fácil sem pensar duas vezes.

Quando finalmente o sol começou a se pôr no horizonte, Minerva se moveu pela primeira vez da cadeira em que estivera sentada, velando-o. Ela avisou Madame Pomfrey que tinha de se ausentar por alguns instantes, porque tinha de enviar uma coruja à casa dos Weasley para avisar que não poderia comparecer ao jantar na casa deles, pois um amigo estava doente (só não diria qual).

E Poppy apenas assentiu complacente, encarregando-se de cuidar dele.

Ela mal sentiu os pés que a conduziram até o corujal ou os dedos que seguraram a pena, não reparou em nenhum dos corredores e nem parou para pensar em mais nada até novamente estar abrindo a porta da enfermaria. Estava com um mau pressentimento.

McGonagall não ficou realmente surpresa quando retornou e deu de cara com o leito de Albus Dumbledore vazio. Naquele mesmo instante a enfermeira saiu de seu gabinete trazendo mais compressas encharcadas de Poção Corta-Febre, então olhou de um lado para o outro procurando pelo bruxo que voltara dos mortos.

– Não faço idéia de onde... – Pomfrey respondeu, como que se desculpando de uma falha gravíssima. – Me distraí por apenas um segundo...

* * *

**_Lost – Michael Bublé_**

**_Can't believe it's over_**

_Não acredito que acabou_

**_I watched the whole thing fall_**

_Eu assisti tudo acabar_

**_And I never saw the writing that was on the wall_**

_E nunca vi o recado no muro_

**_If I'd only knew_**

_Se eu soubesse_

**_Days were slipping past_**

_Que os dias passavam_

**_That the good things would never last_**

_Que as coisas boas não iam durar_

**_That you were crying_**

_Que você estava chorando_

**_Summer turned to winter_**

_O verão se tornou inverno_

**_And the snow had turned to rain_**

_E a neve se tornou chuva_

**_And the rain turned into tears upon your face_**

_E a chuva se transformou em lágrimas em seu rosto_

**_I hardly recognize the girl you are today_**

_Eu mal pude reconhecer a garota que você é hoje_

**_And god I hope its not too late_**

_E Deus, eu espero que não seja muito tarde_

**_Mmmm... Its not too late_**

_Mmmm... __Não é tão tarde_

**_'Cause you are not alone_**

_Por que você não está só_

**_I'm always there with you_**

_Eu estou sempre contigo_

**_And we'll get lost together_**

_Nós vamos nos perder juntos_

**_Till the light comes pouring through_**

_Antes que a luz venha te iluminar_

**_Because when you feel like you're done_**

_Quando você acha que acabou_

**_And the darkness has won_**

_E a escuridão venceu_

**_An' baby you're not lost_**

_Querida, você não está perdida_

**_When your world's crashing down_**

_Quando o mundo está desabando_

**_And you can't bear the thought_**

_E você não agüenta essa idéia_

**_I said baby you're not lost_**

_Eu disse, querida, você não está perdida_

**_Life can show no mercy_**

_A vida pode não mostrar misericórdia_

**_It can tear your soul apart_**

_Ela pode despedaçar a sua alma_

**_It can make you feel like you've gone crazy_**

_Ela pode fazer você se sentir como se tivesse enlouquecido_

**_But you're not_**

_Mas você não enlouqueceu_

**_Things have seemed to change_**

_As coisas parecem ter mudado_

**_There's one thing that's still the same_**

_Mas há uma coisa que continua a mesma_

**_In my heart you have remained_**

_No meu coração você permanece_

**_And we can fly, fly, fly away_**

_E nós podemos voar pra bem longe_

**_because you are not alone_**

_Por que você não está só_

**_And I am there with you_**

_Eu estou sempre contigo_

**_And we'll get lost together_**

_Nós vamos nos perder juntos_

**_Till the light comes pouring through_**

_Antes que a luz venha te iluminar_

**_Because when you feel like you're done_**

_Quando você acha que acabou_

**_And the darkness has won_**

_E a escuridão venceu_

**_An' baby you're not lost_**

_Querida, você não está perdida_

**_And the worlds crashing down_**

_O mundo desaba_

**_And you cannot bear the cross_**

_Você não agüenta carregar a cruz_

**_I said baby you're not lost_**

_Eu disse, querida, você não está perdida_

* * *

**_n/a:_**Bem, dois capítulos depois e relendo os comentários, eu acabo de me dar conta que sou a primeira autora que descreveu o Dumby e a McG fazendo... "doritos". Ou pelo menos a primeira que eu saiba, e olha que eu já li um monte de fics desse shipper.

O que isso quer dizer? Além do fato de eu ter uma imaginação estranha (e a Uhura tbm XD), é que o amor não tem idade. Ou vocês acham mesmo que os seus avós ficam só no beijinho na boca? kkkkkkk

Mas voltando ao principal...

Queridos leitores, posso dizer que finalmente atingimos o clímax dessa trama!

O que acontecerá a seguir? Dumby vai recuperar a memória? E, se recuperar, ele e a McG serão apenas amigos ou _algo mais_? Eu vou parar com esse suspense barato no final dos capítulos?

Se você quer mesmo descobrir, não perca, no próximo capítulo de **Segundas Chances**_._

Ah, e comentem, viu?

_Malfeito feito!_


	12. O azul e o chocolate

**Capítulo 12: O azul e o chocolate**

O crepúsculo incidindo sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts no inverno era magnífico. O céu colorido em tons avermelhados, rosados e azuis, o lago congelado, as copas das árvores da Floresta proibida e a cabana de Hagrid cobertas de branco como se fossem feitas de glacê. Havia ainda um belo túmulo branco, invisível, soterrado na neve... Poucos sabiam disso, mas tratava-se de um túmulo vazio.

E Albus Dumbledore estava observando tudo isso escorado no parapeito da Torre de Astronomia quando McGonagall finalmente o encontrou. A brisa fria fazia seus cabelos e a barba muito longos (agora chegavam à cintura) e brancos tremularem como uma bandeira ao vento, e ele usava vestes num tom de azul escuro estampado de pequenas estrelas prateadas. Espalhafatoso como antigamente, parecia estar se vestindo do céu noturno.

Em cada mínimo detalhe, ex-diretor havia voltado a ser o mesmo de outrora.

E ela levou alguns segundos juntando suas forças, olhando-o se perder em pensamentos nas colinas que cercavam as terras de Hogwarts. Por fim, foi ele quem se virou para vê-la, sem nenhuma surpresa nos olhos muitos azuis que cintilavam misteriosamente contentes na direção dela.

– Pensei que estaria aqui – McGonagall comentou, hesitante.

E ele abriu o mesmo sorriso de sempre, como quem diz "estava lhe esperando".

– Venha dar uma olhada, Minerva – Dumbledore chamou, estendendo-lhe a mão. – É um lugar muito bonito para se morrer, não acha?

A aura de sabedoria e benevolência voltara completamente às feições do amigo e ele já não a encarava com aquele ar de criança curiosa que confia plenamente nas respostas que ela lhe dava. Até mesmo o longo nariz em que se encarapitavam os oclinhos de meia-lua estava torto como se tivesse sido quebrado com um belo soco.

A bruxa aceitou a mão que ele estendera, mas soltou-a quase que imediatamente daqueles dedos longos, sob o pretexto de ajeitar os óculos quadrados. Não tinha como se enganar, as coisas nunca mais poderiam seriam as mesmas.

Com uma dor intensa no peito, Minerva havia se dado conta que, mesmo que quisesse, jamais conseguiria quebrar a promessa que feita naquela manhã: nunca esqueceria aquele Albus que havia se esquecido dela.

– Não sei – ela respondeu, se colocando ao lado dele e sentindo o vento que lhe batia frio no rosto ajudá-la a conter a terrível vontade de chorar.

– Queria ter parado para ver o céu naquela ocasião, mas estava tão preocupado com Harry e Severus... – pensativo, Albus contemplou o horizonte por alguns instantes antes de prosseguir. – Aquela foi uma noite muito estranha.

Ela permaneceu calada, uma vez que não tinha certeza se sua voz sairia firme quando decidisse falar. Os últimos quatro dias passaram num turbilhão na cabeça da bruxa. Como podia em tão pouco tempo sua vida ser virada completamente do avesso? Como podia o destino ser tão generoso e, ao mesmo tempo, tão cruel?

Não, não era culpa do destino. A bruxa fizera uma escolha. E tinha sido dolorosamente atendida.

– Por muitos anos eu procurei ser o senhor da morte. Sonhei em vencê-la, até revertê-la – ele baixou os olhos, bem escondidos pelos últimos vestígios do poente refletidos em seus óculos. – Você não acha engraçado que, quando eu finalmente a aceitei de braços abertos, alguém tenha me puxado de volta?

Ah, Nicolas Flamel! Será que ele fazia a menor idéia de como seu "presente de natal" influiria na vida da diretora quando o deixou em seu gabinete? Não pôde deixar de imaginar que aquele olhar misterioso já previra tudo aquilo desde o início.

– Talvez seja justiça poética – McGonagall respondeu, juntando um pouco de coragem. – Então você... Você se lembrou de tudo?

Essa era a grande pergunta, afinal. E por mais óbvia que fosse a realidade, ainda sentiu seu peito afundar um pouco enquanto ele assentia, contente como se isso significasse alguma coisa realmente boa.

– Oh sim, cada mínimo detalhe! Por exemplo, trapaceei numa partida de bexigas contra Elifas quando estava cursando o terceiro ano e jamais lhe contei ou pedi desculpas. Lamentável – Dumbledore abriu um sorriso divertido. – Mas há um fato curioso: estranhamente as lembranças antigas se sobrepuseram às recentes.

– Como assim?

– Bem, me pareceu que os últimos três anos aconteceram antes de todo o resto da minha vida antiga – ele voltou a encará-la, gesticulando tranquilamente com as mãos enquanto explicava. – É como se minhas memórias tivessem sido reescritas, como se eu tivesse vivido tudo de novo a partir desta manhã. Pelas minhas contas, dia de hoje deve ter durado mais de cento e vinte anos.

Albus sabia o quanto tudo aquilo deveria soar confuso e irreal, porém nada desde o seu retorno fizera muito sentido mesmo, pois sua jornada de volta ao mundo dos vivos era sem precedentes em toda e história. Mas também sabia que Minerva o compreenderia perfeitamente.

Ela sempre compreendia.

– Foi terrível e maravilhoso! Pude rever cada alegria e analisar cada erro que cometi. E foram tantos... – o velho falou e fechou os olhos por uns instantes como se ainda pudesse visualizar cada momento. Ao menos parecia feliz. – E, talvez só agora, posso ver tudo com clareza.

Ele voltou a fitá-la com a mesma conhecida ternura no olhar e McGongall sentiu o coração descompassar. Nessa hora a bruxa chegou a se envergonhar profundamente de seus sentimentos: como podia estar tão triste, agora que tinha o verdadeiro Albus de volta?

Ainda sob o efeito daquele olhar, a diretora achou que deveria dizer alguma coisa. Mas o quê? Certamente algum de seus comentários espirituosos e um tanto sarcásticos cairia bem naquela ocasião, mas nada lhe vinha em mente. Não tinha a menor possibilidade de pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a terrível perda que acabara de sofrer.

Tinha sacrificado sua última chance de ser feliz para ter seu amigo de volta.

E jamais voltariam a tocar no assunto. Sabia que ele seria discreto quanto a isso e, talvez com um pouco de sorte, conseguiria pensar que foram apenas um sonho esse momentos que passaram juntos, as declarações de amor, os beijos...

– O que vivemos nos últimos dias, nós dois, parece que foi há séculos! – como se tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos, ele confidenciou e McGonagall baixou o olhar, escondendo o rosto. Antes de prosseguir, Dumbledore segurou as mãos dela entre as dele e disse num tom mais baixo de voz, como quem revela um segredo. – Então você vai entender que eu esteja morrendo de saudades.

A diretora engoliu a seco, como quem engasga com a própria tristeza.

– Saudades da sua melhor amiga? – ela perguntou, a voz trêmula, revelando a face atravessada por grossas lágrimas.

– Saudades do meu amor – Albus corrigiu enquanto a abraçava, exatamente como fizera dias antes, quando a viu pela _segunda primeira vez_.

– Eu... eu não entendo.

– Muitos anos atrás eu lhe disse que gostaria que você tivesse chegado antes ao meu coração – ele a embalou lentamente, passando as mãos com carinho nas costas da amiga e amante. – E foi isso que aconteceu, Minerva. Dessa vez você foi a primeira, minha querida, a única.

O bruxo se afastou um pouco, revelando também suas próprias lágrimas, e segurou-a ternamente pelo queixo num gesto já conhecido por ela. Aquele beijo não foi doce como os outros, mas salgado, uma vez que estava encharcado de lágrimas.

Como aquele sujeito excêntrico não parava de surpreendê-la!

Ao término de alguns minutos, Dumbledore soltou-a lentamente e passou a mão pelo rosto dela com carinho, ostentando um sorriso plácido que se estendia até os olhos ainda marejados.

– Ah, Minerva, eu lhe devo tudo! Nicolas pode ter me trazido de volta, mas foi você que me devolveu a vida.

E foi a vez dela pular no pescoço o bruxo, não com a delicadeza que o ex-diretor costumava empregar em seus beijos, mas sôfrega e arrebatadoramente. Apertou-o tanto contra si que chegava a doer.

McGonagall estava descontando a paixão que guardara a vida inteira toda de uma vez só.

Assim que conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio, Dumbledore retribuiu o gesto à altura: enlaçou-a pela cintura com uma das mãos e com a outra soltou o coque da diretora. O vento gelado misturou o preto e o branco das cabeleiras como se fosse uma coisa só, e ambos os óculos estavam embaçados pelas respirações, se chocando um contra o outro, se apertando contra os rostos de seus donos.

E então houve o som alto de um estalo e ambos sentiram uma leve vertigem, mas não deram à mínima. Antes mesmo que McGonagall se lembrasse de que ele podia perfeitamente aparatar em qualquer lugar de Hogwarts, se deu conta de que ambos já não se encontravam na torre de astronomia.

Agora estavam nos aposentos da diretora. Aposentos que outrora pertenceram a ele, e que dali por diante pertenceriam aos dois.

As mãos do bruxo deslizaram até as coxas dela, apertando-as com firmeza e a içando até que estivesse com as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Surpreendentemente forte para um homem de aparência tão frágil, carregou-a até a cama e a depositou com suavidade.

– Como eu fui cego! – ele disse no ouvido ela, se posicionando também sobre a cama. – E pensar que todo esse tempo você estava ao meu lado...

– Bem, talvez você fosse mesmo um idiota – McGonagall brincou e ambos sorriram abobalhados.

Voltaram a se beijar, redobrando o ímpeto. Suas roupas, agora amassadas, se desvaneceram lentamente e se misturaram formando uma fumaça colorida que escorregou e desceu, voltando a sua forma natural apenas ao tocar o chão. Seria uma mágica bem interessante de se admirar, se alguém lhe estivesse prestando a devida atenção.

– Magia involuntária? – ela perguntou, sentindo surgirem os arrepios do contato do corpo dele sobre ela.

– Feitiço não-verbal – Dumbledore corrigiu e beijou-lhe os seios.

– Não sabia que existia um feitiço assim.

– _Agora existe_ – ele respondeu, brincalhão, escorregando os lábios pela barriga da bruxa. As mãos, mais ágeis, descendo antes.

Breve silêncio entrecortado por suspiros.

– Se lembra quando você me perguntou porque merecia essa segunda chance?

– Sim, e ainda não acho que mereça tanto – o outro respondeu, seus beijos atingindo agora a região do ventre.

– Quem sabe essa seja minha segunda chance também.

Albus levantou o rosto e sorriu para ela.

[...]

A manhã seguinte chegou trazendo consigo um céu límpido onde o sol brilhava pálido sobre os resquícios da neve do dia anterior. Como era feriado, ninguém se atreveria a bater na porta para perturbá-la, nem mesmo madame Pomfrey, por mais que ainda estivesse ardendo de curiosidade. Por isso McGonagall acordou extraordinariamente tarde, sentindo algo se mexer na cama ao lado dela.

Algo não, alguém: _Albus_.

Ela se virou na cama e, assim que abriu os olhos deu de cara com um par de piscinas azuis e muito brilhantes, fixas nela, a poucos centímetros de distância. Ele a admirava exatamente com o mesmo sorriso de orelha a orelha do dia anterior.

A diretora não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta, se perguntando se todas as manhãs seriam assim.

– Bom dia, minha querida – o ex-diretor falou, puxou-a mais para perto de si e lhe deu um rápido beijo na boca.

Independente do quanto maravilhoso fosse o sonho do qual acordara, ser despertada com um beijo _dele_ era incomparavelmente melhor. Antes que se desse conta, já estava abraçada com Dumbledore, a cabeça confortavelmente encaixada sobre seu ombro.

– Bom dia – a bruxa corou violentamente, tentando conter um sorriso tímido. Ser tão feliz assim de uma vez só parecia um pouco errado.

– Espero não ter te acordado – ele disse com um sorriso travesso e a mancha de chocolate no canto de sua boca indicava que andara assaltando a cozinha.

– Tudo bem – ela se espreguiçou e olhou em volta. – Mas onde está o meu café da manhã?

– Esfriou e eu levei de volta. Além do mais, já está quase na hora do almoço.

McGonagall consultou o relógio e levou um sobressalto: onze e quarenta da manhã.

– E por que você não me chamou antes?

– Gosto de te ver dormir – a voz do bruxo era cálida, enquanto ele acariciava suavemente os cabelos dela. – Me enche de paz.

Ela corou novamente, se sentindo extremamente feliz. Era tudo bom demais para ser verdade! Ainda demoraria um pouco a se acostumar com tudo aquilo.

– Como é que isso foi acontecer conosco?

– As coisas boas demoram para acontecer – Albus filosofou, com toda a conhecida aura de sabedoria e mistério parecendo insignificante naquela proximidade absurda. – Mas as maravilhosas, essas acontecem de uma hora para outra.

Ele sorria como se estivesse diante da melhor coisa do mundo e Minerva tinha certeza de que sua expressão não estava muito diferente disso. Seu olhar de soslaio lembrava um pouco o de Flamel, como se ocultasse algo importantíssimo e se divertisse muito com isso.

– Você acorda sempre bem-humorado assim?

– Só quando tenho bons motivos – Dumbledore falou e pegou a mão direita dela com a sua esquerda, levou-a a boca e beijou-a lentamente. Foi só então que a bruxa notou o anel extravagante, encimado por um enorme diamante que brilhava exageradamente em seu dedo anelar. Ele o havia colocado lá enquanto ela dormia.

As sobrancelhas da diretora se arquearem e o outro parecia radiante e ao mesmo tempo apreensivo, encarando-a muito intensamente.

– Mas como... – ela esqueceu de terminar a frase, aproximando a mão para examinar o anel cuja pedra era ladeada por outras menores, delicadamente incrustadas no ouro trabalhado.

– Até que enfim você percebeu! – o bruxo exclamou, com um suspiro aliviado. – Estou esperando há horas para poder lhe perguntar.

– Isso é o que eu estou pensando? – Minerva indagou, sentindo que a boca iria rasgar, tamanho o sorriso que esboçava.

– Depende – ele meneou com a cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos da mão nos dela. – Você está pensando em dizer sim?

* * *

**_Always On My Mind – Michael Bublé_**

_Sempre em meu pensamento_

**_Maybe I didn't treat you,_**

_Talvez eu não tenha te tratado_

**_Quite as good as I should have._**

_Tão bem quanto deveria._

**_Maybe I didn't love you,_**

_Talvez eu não tenha te amado,_

**_Quite as often as I could._**

_Com tanta frequência quanto poderia_

**_Little things I should've said, and done,_**

_Pequenas coisas que eu deveria ter dito e feito_

**_I just never took the time._**

_Eu simplesmente nunca me dei ao trabalho_

**_You were always on my mind_**

_Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos_

**_You were always on my mind_**

_Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos_

**_Maybe I didn't hold you,_**

_Talvez eu não te abracei,_

**_All those lonely, lonely times._**

_Todos aqueles momentos solitários._

**_And I guess I never told you,_**

_E eu acho que nunca te disse,_

**_I'm so happy that you're mine._**

_Que sou muito feliz por você ser minha._

**_If I made you feel second best,_**

_Se eu fiz você se sentir a segunda melhor,_

**_I'm so sorry, I was blind._**

_Eu sinto muito, eu estava cego_

**_You were always on my mind_**

_Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos_

**_You were always on my mind_**

_Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos_

**_Tell me!_**

_Diga-me,_

**_Tell me, that your sweet love hasn't died._**

_Diga-me que seu doce amor não morreu_

**_Give me!_**

_Me dê_

**_Give me, one more chance to keep you satisfied._**

_Me dê mais uma chance de te manter satisfeita._

**_Satisfied..._**

_Satisfeita._

**_Little things I should've said and done,_**

_Pequenas coisas que eu deveria ter dito e feito,_

**_I just never took the time._**

_Eu simplesmente nunca me dei o trabalho_

**_You were always on my mind_**

_Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos_

**_You were always on my mind_**

_Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos_

**_You were always on my mind_**

_Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos_

**_You were always on my mind_**

_Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos_

* * *

**n/a:** E mais "doritos"! *autora enrubescendo*

Ao menos dessa vez eu fui mais sutil, certo? E pra quem ficou querendo mais, releia o início do cap 9 (por sinal, meu campeão de reviews até agora) ou a fic mais recente da Uhura (mais uma vez obrigada pelas homenagens! :* ) e i-ma-gi-ne. Se for capaz, é claro. kkkkk

E prometo parar com esse assunto... por enquanto.

Quanto a este cap, admito que peguei pesado na melação. Mas é que lá no fundo eu sou uma romântica incurável e acho esse shipper tão fofinho...

Não sei se vocês notaram, mas estamos muito próximos do final feliz. _Entonces_ continuem acompanhando e comentando, porque surpresas agradáveis os aguardam em breve.

Bjs e obrigada por ler.


	13. Então eu não ganho nem um abraço?

**Capítulo 13: Então eu não ganho nem um abraço?**

Hogsmeade, por volta de nove e meia da noite. Aparata um casal de bruxos já de certa idade e se põem a caminhar de braços dados na direção do bar mais movimentado da cidade.

– Francamente, Albus – comentou a senhora de óculos quadrados, que usava os cabelos negros muito bem presos num coque apertado sob o chapéu cônico. Ela parecia um tanto preocupada. – Não acha que deveríamos ter escolhido um momento melhor? E talvez um lugar melhor também?

– Até mesmo a prudência em excesso deixa de ser uma virtude – respondeu o velho de cabelos e barba muito compridos, as pequenas luas douradas bordadas em suas vestes roxas brilhando ao luar. – Além disso, desse jeito será mais divertido.

– Você sabe que provavelmente vai estar na capa do Profeta Diário de amanhã.

– E já não era sem tempo! Do que você acha que me insultarão dessa vez?

– Imagino que a senhorita Skeeter precisará revisar sua biografia não-autorizada, acrescentando mais um ou dois capítulos que explicam como você forjou a sua falsa morte num plano covarde para fugir da guerra e se esconder em segurança numa praia do Caribe.

– Caribe... – ele assentiu pensativo. – Não deixa de ser uma boa idéia. O que você acha?

– Pensamos nisso outra hora, está bem? – McGonagall concluiu o assunto, olhando então apreensiva para o bar a sua frente. – Acha que eles já chegaram?

– Certamente, minha querida.

Naquela noite o movimento no Três Vassouras não estava tão grande como de costume, em parte pela baixa temperatura e também porque a maioria das pessoas ainda estava se recuperando das festanças de natal. E os três heróis famosos sentados numa mesa mais afastada ao fundo agradeciam por isso: desde o fim da guerra Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley não conseguiam ir à parte alguma sem causar tumulto.

E eles conversavam baixinho entre si, tentando adivinhar o motivo pelo qual McGonagall lhes escrevera marcando tão inesperado encontro, ainda mais assim em cima da hora.

Então porta se abriu e por ela entrou o já mencionado casal de bruxos, trazendo consigo uma rajada de vento gelado e alguns flocos da neve que caía tímida lá fora. A dona do bar levantou a cabeça da caneca de cerveja amanteigada que estava servindo para cumprimentar os visitantes.

– Boa noite – disse a diretora de Hogwarts, olhando constrangida a sua volta.

– Olá Minerva, olá... – os olhos de Rosmerta correram da diretora para o bruxo ao seu lado e então se abriram como se fossem saltar das órbitas. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a olhá-lo, como se esperasse assim que ele se transformasse em outra pessoa. Alguém _vivo,_ talvez.

– Como vai, Rosmerta? – Dumbledore cumprimentou, abrindo um sorriso simpático.

– Mérlin!

– Não,_ Dumbledore_ – Albus brincou, forçando o mesmo tom didático que se emprega ao explicar algo muito complicado para crianças pequenas. – Admito que me pareço com ele, mas...

– Albus! – McGonagall o repreendeu enquanto eles atravessaram a soleira e ele, muito cavalheiresco, tirou o casaco dela e o pendurou num cabide junto ao dos demais clientes.

– Mas você estava... – a dona do bar murmurou, como se falasse consigo mesma, só que em voz alta. Ainda continuava entornando a garrafa, sem notar que a caneca já estava transbordando.

– Morto? – o velho completou, risonho. Parecia estar ainda mais animado que de costume. – Ah, sim, mas isso já faz certo tempo. É uma longa história.

– Você não podia ter ido com mais calma, não é? – McGonagall reclamou, puxando-o na direção das mesas. – Tinha que fazer uma cena!

– E que graça tem voltar dos mortos se eu não posso assustar ninguém?

Lentamente a conversa e as risadas dos clientes foram diminuindo, na medida que eles se viravam para ver quem tinha chegado. E todos os queixos despencaram enquanto Rosmerta, incapaz de se mover, continuava segurando a garrafa vazia, sem notar que a cerveja derramada escorria do balcão caindo em cima de seus sapatos de salto alto.

O lugar só não ficou em silêncio total porque um rádio situado sobre o balcão permanecia ligado, ignorando a grande revelação que se fazia ali e tocando a mais nova e animadíssima canção do grupo As Esquisitonas, _Detonar seu Caldeirão_.

Pausa dramática.

Sem dúvida o Três Vassouras vivia uma de suas noites mais gloriosas: além dos três mais famosos heróis da Segunda Guerra Bruxa, lá estava parado bem diante de seus olhos o ilustre falecido Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ordem de Mérlin, 1° classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo-Chefe, Cacique Supremo.

– Dumbledore! – gritaram em uníssono os únicos dois ou três ali presentes que ainda conseguiram falar, bem na hora do famoso solo de baixo de Donaghan Tremlett.

Também se ouviram ao mesmo tempo algumas expressões de surpresa e o som de algumas das melhores canecas de madame Rosmerta tombando sobre as mesas ou se partindo no chão. Alguém se engasgou e começou a tossir audivelmente, outra pessoa se levantou e saiu correndo de fininho para o banheiro.

– Viu? – Albus cochichou para Minerva, acenando amistosamente para as pessoas em volta.

– Você é impossível – ela respondeu, apesar do esforço, sem conseguir conter o sorriso.

– Boa noite! – Dumbledore disse, sua voz ressoando na surpresa muda de todos em volta.

O velho mago deslizou até a mesa do trio de ouro, encarando-os os três jovens atônitos com infinita bondade. Harry foi o primeiro a se levantar, fitando-o assombrado como se não pudesse acreditar em seus próprios olhos.

– Então eu não ganho nem um abraço? – Albus perguntou sorridente e Harry o abraçou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Hermione olhou para McGonagall como que pedindo uma confirmação e esta assentiu e começou a chorar discretamente, sem notar que as demais pessoas no bar os encaravam assustadíssimas (e com um bom motivo, diga-se de passagem). Os outros dois jovens se juntaram ao abraço.

Então os cinco pediram uma sala emprestada para madame Rosmerta para que conversassem mais à vontade e ela assentiu, um tanto alheia. Entraram na saleta em questão aos risos, e o velho conjurou uma poltrona para si e outra para McGonagall, enquanto os outros três se acomodaram num sofá em frente, mortos de curiosidade.

– As coisas que escutei de vocês... – Dumbledore abriu os braços ao falar, exatamente como fazia quando dava seus famosos discursos de boas-vindas em Hogwarts. – Exigi tanto dos três e, mesmo assim, vocês conseguiram superar e muito as minhas expectativas. Estou tão orgulhoso!

– Obrigado, professor – disseram os três em uníssono, as orelhas de Ron muito vermelhas.

– E como estão? – ele perguntou, parecendo muitíssimo contente. – Espero que estejam gostando de trabalhar no Ministério, mas eu pessoalmente não acho que...

– Albus, acho que eles estão mais interessados em saber _sobre você_ nesse momento – Minerva interrompeu, amável e autoritária ao mesmo tempo.

– Ah, claro – ele assentiu e lhes narrou a história de seu retorno, de forma monótona e sucinta, como quem fala de uma partida de quadribol não muito interessante. Uma pena ter de omitir justamente a parte que mais lhe agradava, mas Minerva pediu um pouco de discrição... Então, ignorando os três queixos despencados a sua frente, tirou um pequeno saquinho de balas de dentro do bolso e lhes ofereceu. – Alguém quer uma balinha de limão? Ninguém? Bem, sobra mais pra mim.

O ex-diretor enfiou uma das balas na boca e a bruxa ao seu lado revirou os olhos para o teto.

– Pensei que Nicolas Flamel tivesse destruído a pedra – disse Harry ao fim que quase um minuto de silêncio pasmado.

Dumbledore lembrou-se saudoso de quando ele era só um garoto de onze anos e lhe perguntara sobre a pedra pela primeira vez. Agora estava de frente para um homem feito, prestes a constituir família, com um futuro brilhante pela frente. O coração do bruxo se encheu de júbilo.

É, Harry era mesmo como um filho para ele.

– Ele destruiu – Albus afirmou, como sempre admirado com a habilidade de Potter em tocar com muito jeito em assuntos mais delicados. – Mas, naquela época, se ele esqueceu de me contar que_ havia outras_. Não que eu tenha do que me queixar, longe disso.

– O senhor pretende voltar a Hogwarts? – Hermione perguntou, pegando–o de surpresa.

– Minerva está fazendo um excelente trabalho como diretora e não ousaria interrompê-lo – o velho não havia pensado nisso antes e, mesmo assim, a resposta lhe veio naturalmente.

– Eu poderia perfeitamente voltar a dar aulas – retrucou McGonagall.

– Mas você adora ser diretora! – Dumbledore exclamou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– E também adoro lecionar – ela contra-argumentou com ar de quem já havia ganhado a discussão. E havia mesmo. – Além do mais eu só estive te substituindo, o que já não é mais necessário. Você já pode muito bem reassumir seu cargo.

– Se é assim que você quer, de acordo. Mas eu não sei se o Conselho Diretor veria com bons olhos certos tipos de envolvimentos entre os funcionários – ele insinuou com um olhar lânguido na direção de McGonagall, que enrubesceu até não poder mais.

– Até que enfim! – exclamou Hermione mais alto do que gostaria, imediatamente se envergonhando pela indiscrição. Harry por sua vez se limitou a sorrir.

O casal os olhou aturdido. Por alguns instantes, tinham se esquecido que não estavam sozinhos.

– Muito perspicaz, minha cara – Albus comentou rindo e Ron olhou para os quatro, boiando completamente no assunto. – Aliás, concordo plenamente: "_até que enfim"_.

– ALBUS! – McGonagall o repreendeu entre os dentes.

– O que foi? – Dumbledore se fez de desentendido. – Você não me pediu para guardar segredo, só para não sair espalhando.

– Cara, vocês estão namorando! – exclamou o jovem ruivo, finalmente entendendo o que se passava e os seus dois melhores amigos tiveram de fazer um esforço imenso para não rir.

– Oh não, Ronald – corrigiu o ex-diretor com um sorriso radiante –, estamos noivos.

Minerva lançou um olhar ameaçador na direção de Dumbledore e a atenção dos três se voltou para o chamativo anel na mão da diretora.

– Desculpe, querida – ele falou, se encolhendo um pouco em sua poltrona. – Suponho que eu não devesse ter dito isso também.

– Parabéns! – disse Harry mais que depressa.

– Sério que você vão se casar? – incentivou Hermione.

– Por certo que sim! Eu até estive pensando num luau na praia ou...

– AL-BUS! – McGonagall advertiu pela terceira vez naquela noite.

– Está bem, falamos disso noutra hora – o velho concordou, rindo. – Por que não vamos beber alguma coisa?

[...]

De volta ao bar, agora vazio, já que Rosmerta havia mandado todos os clientes embora e insistira em lhes oferecer bebidas de graça, o mago mais poderoso do século e o menino que sobreviveu estavam finalmente colocando a conversa em dia sentados numa das mesas enquanto Ron, Mione e McGonagall inteiravam a ainda abismada dona do bar do assunto _"Dumbledore de volta à vida"_.

Harry teve de narrar em detalhes como estava seu relacionamento com Ginny Weasley e a que pé andava sua carreira como auror antes de poder fazer a pergunta que realmente o estava querendo ao ex-diretor.

– O senhor não se lembra mesmo de nada da sua morte? – Potter inquiriu num tom baixo, olhando para os lados para se certificar de que ninguém mais poderia escutá-los.

Dumbledore meneou a cabeça antes de prosseguir. Preferiria não tocar no assunto, mas já tinha escondido coisas demais do rapaz antes.

– Do que exatamente estamos falando?

– Da conversa que tivemos em King's Cross – pela expressão satisfeita do outro, o rapaz sabia que não precisaria entrar mais em detalhes.

– Oh sim, _aquilo_ – o velho exclamou, assentindo, os olhos faiscando misteriosamente. Sua voz baixou um pouco e o que ele disse foi pouco mais que um sussurro. – Aquilo nunca aconteceu, Harry. Você me entendeu?

– Perfeitamente, professor – Potter concordou e Dumbledore lhe deu uma piscadela.

O rádio, que madame Rosmerta tinha se esquecido de desligar, anunciava agora que estava na hora do top 10 de canções trouxas. O que não era lá muito democrático, uma vez que as únicas canções não-bruxas que a comunidade conhecia eram mesmo as que tocavam nesse programa. A música em questão era bem antiga e lenta.

– Com licença – pediu Dumbledore, se levantando e indo deslizando na direção de McGonagall enquanto Ron Weasley vinha trazendo consigo a namorada e três canecas de cerveja amanteigada.

A diretora também estava se juntando a eles, carregando sua água de gilly e a delícia gasosa de Dumbledore quando este se aproximou dela sorrindo.

– Tem certeza de que não prefere um pouco de hidromel? – ele insinuou baixinho, os olhos brilhando com malícia por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua. – Poderíamos fazer uma pequena competição para medir nossa resistência ao álcool.

– Mais tarde, quem sabe.

Ele gentilmente tirou os dois copos das mãos dela e os depositou de volta no balcão.

– Sabe, eu adoro essa música – o bruxo disse, apontando com a cabeça para o rádio e se aproximando, se movimentando seguindo o ritmo.

– Você não está pensando em... – ela foi interrompida quando o outro a enlaçou pela cintura. Deu-se por vencida e passou os dois braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Ele girou-a devagar, cantarolando baixinho com a música.

– Há quanto tempo nos não dançamos assim?

– Muito, muito tempo – McGonagall falou e recostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

– Ainda bem que estamos corrigindo essa terrível injustiça. Mas me diga uma coisa, Minerva.

– Sim?

Ron e Mione deixaram suas cervejas na mesa e também se levantaram e começaram a dançar. Harry, por sua vez, se limitou a olhar para Rosmerta com cara de "eu bem que queria, mas minha namorada não ia gostar".

– Como você sabia que o Espelho de Ojesed iria funcionar? – Albus inquiriu.

– Acho que foi mais por intuição, eu me dei conta que você só se lembraria se realmente quisesse. Mas como alguém que nem sabe quem é ia saber o que quer?

– Faz sentido – ele comentou e, de repente, outra pergunta martelou em sua cabeça. – Você realmente estava disposta a me perder só para que eu pudesse recuperar a memória?

– Sinceramente? – ela distanciou o rosto alguns centímetros, só o bastante para poder encará-lo nos olhos. – Enquanto esperava você acordar eu considerei seriamente a possibilidade de te obliviar e começar tudo de novo.

* * *

**_At last_**

_Finalmente_

**_At last my love has come along_**

_Finalmente meu amor tem aparecido_**_  
_****_My lonely days are over _**_  
__Meus dias solitários estão acabando_**_  
_****_And life is like a song _**_  
__E a vida é como uma música_

**_At last the skies above are blue _**_  
__Finalmente o céu está azul_**_  
_****_And my heart was wrapped in clover _**_  
__E meu coração foi empacotado em trevo_**_  
_****_Mmm The night I looked at you _**_  
__Mmm na noite em que eu olhei pra você_

**_I found a dream that I could speak to _**_  
__Eu encontrei um sonho que eu poderia falar_**_  
_****_A dream that I could call my own _**_  
__Um sonho que eu poderia chamar de meu_**_  
_****_I found a thrill to press my cheek to _**_  
__Eu encontrei uma emoção para pressionar contra o rosto_**_  
_****_A thrill that I have never never known _**_  
__Uma emoção que nunca conheci_

**_Ohh You smiled and then the spell was cast _**_  
__Ohh Você sorriu e então o feitiço foi lançado_**_  
_****_And here we are in heaven _**_  
__E aqui nós estamos no céu_**_  
_****_For you are mine at last _**_  
__Por você ser meu finalmente_**_  
_****_You are mine at last _**_  
__Você é meu finalmente_**_  
_****_You are mine...at last_**_  
__Você é meu... finalmente_

* * *

**n/a:** Estou muito [muito, muito, muito... ] triste por terminar a fic. *u.u*

Foi de longe a que eu mais gostei de ter postado aqui no fanfiction, e a que eu mais gostei de escrever tbm. Tenho um carinho especial por ela e por todos vcs.

Me apeguei tanto que esse era pra ser o último capítulo, mas resolvi escrever mais um pouquinho, só pra aplacar essa minha saudade antecipada de vcs.

Então continuem acompanhando pra saber o que vem por aí.

Um beijo enorme e, por favor, comentem.

_Malfeito feito!_


	14. Retratos, ou Capítulo Extra

**Capítulo 14: Retratos, ou Capítulo Extra**

Naquele fim de tarde o escritório da direção estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Além das caixas com os livros e os objetos pessoais de Minerva McGonagall, as bugigangas prateadas de Abus Dumbledore se espalhavam por toda a parte, em suas mesinhas de aspecto frágil, como antigamente. Fora isso, uma papelada sem fim sobre a escrivaninha competia por espaço com o conteúdo das gavetas recém-esvaziadas que a ex-diretora e agora professora de Transfiguração analisava com interesse.

Havia muitas penas, dois ou três tinteiros, alguns documentos importantes e outros que já deveriam ter ido pro lixo há muito tempo, mas algo de destacava acima disso tudo. Tratava-se de um retrato antigo e já até um pouco amassado de uma das festas de natal dos professores do qual ela fizera parte, mais especificamente em 1981, onde todo o corpo docente presente, feliz e ligeiramente alcoolizado, sorria para a câmera. Hagrid, que foi quem tirou a foto, também devia estar meio bêbado, já que no enquadramento pegou grande parte do teto e omitiu metade da cabeça do professor Flitwick, logo abaixo. E na ocasião em questão Minerva sorria um pouco mais do que os outros, pois acabara de ter a notícia que, com a aposentadoria de Horace Slughorn, em breve seria ela a assumir o cargo de vice-diretora.

Passou os dedos delicadamente em volta do rosto do sujeito alto, grisalho e com oclinhos de meia-lua a seu lado e com a mão em seu ombro, pensando em como ele não havia mudado nada – ao menos fisicamente – desde então. Até que o próprio deu três batidinhas na porta e a abriu um pouco, colocando a cabeça pra dentro para espiar.

– Posso entrar?

– É a sua sala agora – ela respondeu, largando a fotografia de lado. – E, mesmo que não fosse, você não precisa pedir permissão.

E Dumbledore entrou alegremente, sem se aborrecer em nada com a desordem a sua volta, e segurando sob o braço um embrulho envolto em papel pardo. Era algo grande, retangular e muito fino. Obviamente, um quadro.

– Desculpe a demora, mas é que eu tive de parar pra falar com o Hagrid.

– Ele ainda está chorando? – perguntou Minerva com uma risadinha sarcástica, notando que o ombro do outro ainda estava um pouco molhado e as vestes amassadas na região das costelas, provavelmente por um daqueles abraços de levantar a pessoa do chão.

– Toda vez que me vê. É constrangedor.

– É bom pra você se lembrar de não morrer nunca mais.

– Pode deixar, não tenho a menor intenção de fazê-lo de novo – ele brincou de volta, tamborilando os longos dedos nas bordas do embrulho, tentando assim chamar discretamente a atenção para sua misteriosa carga.

– O que você tem aí?

Como se só estivesse apenas esperando aquela pergunta, ele rasgou o papel e segurou o retrato a sua frente, espiando pela lateral da moldura com sorriso brincalhão para ver a reação dela. Na imagem, que poderia perfeitamente bem ser um espelho, uma McGonagall em vestes verde-garrafa, seríssima, estreitava os olhos com desconfiança por trás de seus óculos quadrados.

– Não ficou ótimo?

– Albus! – repreendeu a Minerva verdadeira, duplicando a expressão de desagrado de sua versão pintada à óleo.

– Qual o problema? – ele disse com a cara inocente do mundo, os olhos azuis brilhando como os de um filhote abandonado. Então apontou com a varinha como se fosse um maestro diante de sua orquestra, afastou os outros retratos um pouco e colocou o de McGonagall bem ao lado do dele próprio. – Você também é ex-diretora agora e, já que não me deixou tirar o meu da parede, pensei que talvez que o bom e velho Albus aqui também merecesse um pouco da sua companhia.

E a bruxa teve de engolir a falsa indignação, já que por mais que se esforçasse não conseguiria ficar zangada com ele por mais de dois minutos. Então os dois se aproximaram devagar e trocaram um olhar tão apaixonado que não seria de se espantar se pequenos corações começassem a flutuar a sua volta.

– Por Mérlin, não! – exclamou o retrato de Severus Snape em tom queixoso, cortando o clima do casal. Ele até então tinha se contentado em, mais uma vez, fingir que estava dormindo e esperar os arroubos sentimentais dos amigos passarem. Mas agora também já era demais!

Os outros ex-diretores tiveram o bom-senso de abandonar a sala meio minuto antes. Ao menos os que não estavam verdadeiramente cochilando, é claro.

– Pardon? – Dumbledore falou, olhando interrogativamente para a imagem do amigo morto.

– Como se já não fosse ruim o bastante ter aguentar vocês dois em carne e osso – voltou a reclamar o ex-professor de poções –, agora vou ter que dividir a parede com vocês!

– Pois é melhor você ir se acostumando, Severus – advertiu o diretor, rindo como se tivesse escutado uma boa piada. Para ilustrar, pegou uma das mãos dela e entrelaçou com seus dedos. – Vai ficar pior daqui pra frente.

– Mas se ele preferir podemos dar um jeito de pendurá-lo no banheiro dos monitores, não acha? – McGonagall ironizou, fazendo-o gargalhar dessa vez.

– Oh, minha querida, às vezes você é tão deliciosamente má – Albus comentou, levou a mão que estivera segurando e a beijou longamente.

Dessa vez Snape apenas girou os olhos pra cima e bufou.

– Mas me diga como foi sua reunião com Shacklebolt – Minerva riu-se e então inquiriu, disposta a mudar de assunto. Afinal de contas era por isso que Albus se ausentara da escola praticamente o dia inteiro.

– Proveitosa. Disse a Kingsley que fingir minha morte fazia parte do plano para derrotar Voldemort e o pedi pra não fazer mais perguntas, exatamente como combinamos.

– E ele acreditou?

– De maneira alguma! Mas concordou em espalhar a história mesmo assim. De qualquer forma foi bem engraçado andar um pouco em público. Ah, Minerva, você deveria ter visto! Nem se o próprio Tarado da Machadinha invadisse o lugar montado em cima de um testrálio teria chamado tanto a atenção.

E McGonagall e se pegou rindo por um instante, imaginando os queixos caídos e olhares atônitos se espalhando por todo o Ministério, na medida que Dumbledore caminhava. É, realmente ela queria ter visto.

– E os alunos, como reagiram à notícia? – Albus perguntou enquanto se sentava em sua poltrona atrás da escrivaninha entulhada.

– Trocar a diretora severa pelo herói do mundo bruxo que acaba de voltar dos mortos? – ela zombou, forjando um ar falso de indignação. – Adoraram, é claro. Sua popularidade aqui é assustadora. E eu ficaria até enciumada com isso, se não compartilhasse do entusiasmo deles.

Dumbledore fez uma careta e em seguida juntou as pontas dos dedos e passou a perscrutá-la por sobre os óculos.

– Eu estava me referindo ao casamento.

– Você esperava mesmo que eu contasse? – ela exclamou de volta, de repente corando feito uma colegial. Casar a essa altura da vida ainda lhe parecia um pouco ridículo. – Eu não vou divulgar a minha vida pessoal para os alunos.

– Tudo bem, guardo isso para o _meu_ discurso – ele respondeu e prosseguiu ignorando o olhar de censura que ganhou em troca. – Por falar nisso, os convites ficam prontos na segunda.

– Ainda acho que fomos um pouco precipitados com a data... – Minerva tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompida de um modo tão amável que perdeu a vontade de questioná-lo.

– Um mês é tempo mais do que suficiente pra arranjar tudo. Além disso, Nicolas e Perenelle já confirmaram que vem. Ah, e também nos convidaram pra passar o feriado da páscoa com eles.

– Pois diga que vamos – ela concordou prontamente e se aproximou um pouco. Então abaixou um pouco o tom de voz, dando a entender que essa parte da conversa era mais particular. – Estou doida pra ver suas fotografias de bebê.

– Ela não... – e foi a vez do velho mago ficar muito vermelho.

– Oh, ela sim! E também me falou do seu hipogrifo imaginário chamado Leopold e da sua tendência a transfigurar as cadeiras da casa quando havia pessoas sentadas nelas. Você deve ter sido uma criança muito criativa, Albus.

– Eu admito que estava errado – ele passou um dos braços em volta da cintura da bruxa, puxando-a mais pra si. – Vocês definitivamente _não deviam_ ter se conhecido.

– Pois saiba que estamos nos dando muito bem – Minerva comentou com um sorriso de triunfo, segurando-o pelos ombros.

– Só me avisem quando vocês irão se reunir novamente pra falar mal de mim, porque eu gostaria de participar – ele a puxou ainda mais, forçando a bruxa a sentar-se em seu colo. – Sei de coisas _terríveis_ a meu respeito.

E os rostos se aproximaram mais, cada um virando ligeiramente para um lado, de modo que as bocas poderiam facilmente se tocar... Se eles não tivessem sido novamente interrompidos.

– Por favor, – Snape voltou a reclamar– tenham alguma compostura!

– Severus, por que você não vai dar uma volta? – Dumbledore propôs sem ao menos se virar para o retrato, fazendo para o amigo apenas um gesto displicente com uma das mãos

– E por que eu deveria? – retrucou o ex-professor. – Saiam vocês, velhos indecentes.

– Ora, sua pintura mal-educada! – e McGonagall se levantou num salto e se recompôs rapidamente, parecendo estar furiosa. – Vai ver só o que eu...

– Minerva – agora foi Albus que a interrompeu gentilmente.

– O que foi agora?

– Onde "_fomos_"? – ele perguntou apontando para a parede, no lugar onde estavam os quadros que representavam os dois. Ou melhor, a paisagem de fundo deles, já que ambas as pinturas estavam vazias.

A bruxa encolheu os ombros, desconfiada. Por um instante, McGonagall teve a nítida impressão de ter escutado risadinhas abafadas em algum lugar dentro da moldura vazia. _Suas risadinhas abafadas_. Mas não era possível que ambas as pinturas já estivessem se dando tão bem assim...

– Acho que estão jogando xadrez.

– Ah, sim – o mago concordou a assentiu satisfeito. – Eu disse que ele precisava de companhia.

Mas a atenção de Albus estava tão volátil quanto o humor de Minerva, e logo foi capturada por outra coisa: a fotografia sobre a bagunça de sua escrivaninha. Ele a segurou e abriu um grande sorriso antes de se virar para a professora novamente.

– Não acredito que você ainda tem isso!

– Não sei porque a surpresa, você tem fotos bem mais antigas que essa – McGonagall voltou a se acercar, observando novamente a imagem nas mãos dele. – Eu estava arrumando as minhas coisas e a encontrei.

– Nossa, como você estava linda! – o sorriso se alargando em seus lábios e os olhos vidrados na foto.

– Muito galante, mas está uns vinte anos atrasado.

– Então deixe que eu me corrija: – Dumbledore limpou a garganta e se levantou, e fez uma reverência muito cavalheiresca antes de se retificar. – Você _sempre_ foi linda!

Era notável a habilidade do diretor de deixá-la completamente sem graça. Por um momento chegou até mesmo a ficar tonta... Mas, quando por mais uma vez seus olhos pousaram na fotografia nas mãos dele, ao menos ela conseguiu formar um pensamento coerente e se lembrar de mais uma coisa que estava querendo lhe perguntar já há algum tempo.

– A propósito, que história é essa de dizer ao Filius que ele pode me acompanhar até o altar?

– Achei que ele fosse a escolha mais natural, já que eu vou entrar com Poppy. E você são tão bons amigos há uns trinta anos que... – olhando para a testa do pequeno professor, que era a única parte dele visível no retrato, Albus finalmente entendeu o que ela estava querendo dizer. – Ah, certo, esqueci desse detalhe.

– _Detalhe_? Eu poderia levá-lo no colo! – ela zombou, fazendo-o gargalhar.

– Poderia, mas isso me deixaria com ciúmes – Dumbledore, ainda rindo, abandonou a foto e se virou pra ela, os olhos muito brilhantes desnudando-a como sempre faziam. – E você não quer me ver pondo à prova minhas habilidades de duelista com ele, não é?

– Não estou querendo ficar viúva antes do casamento, obrigada. E o pior é que eu não posso mais mudar de idéia.

– Por que não? – ele perguntou, completamente distraído na forma como os olhos cor de chocolate se moviam depressa quando ela contra-argumentava.

Achava ainda mais bonita quando estava irritada, o que estava ficando muito frequente de uns dias pra cá, embora isso passasse tão rapidamente como começava. De qualquer modo, a forma como comprimia os lábios lhe parecia irresistível.

– Não seria educado recusá-lo agora e eu realmente não quero ofendê-lo. Droga, Albus, você me colocou numa péssima posição com ele!

– E se eu disser que estou pensando em te colocar em uma posição muito mais agradável _comigo_, hein? – ele insinuou maliciosamente e a puxou pela cintura.

Finalmente conseguiram se beijar. E o diretor imprensou sua funcionária contra a escrivaninha, ambos se debruçando tanto sobre o móvel que desequilibraram as pilhas de papéis, que voaram e se misturaram, caindo sobre o chão e algumas das caixas.

– Ora, vão pra um quarto! – berrou Snape, agora realmente zangado.

O som do palavrão que Minerva murmurou foi completamente reprimido pela boca de Dumbledore, que só a soltou quase um minuto depois.

– Excelente idéia, Severus – comentou Dumbledore, sorrindo malicioso enquanto lhe oferecia o braço.

* * *

**_Feeling Good_**

_Sentindo bem_

**_Birds flying high you know how I feel_**

_Pássaros voando alto você sabe como me sinto_

**_Sun in the sky you know how I feel_**

_O sol no céu você sabe como me sinto_

**_breze driftin' on by you know how I feel_**

_A brisa soprando você sabe como me sinto_

**_It's a new dawn_**

_É um novo amanhecer_

**_It's a new day_**

_É um novo dia_

**_It's a new life_**

_É uma nova vida_

**_For me_**

_Para mim_

**_And I'm feeling good_**

_E eu estou sentindo bem_

**_Fish in the sea you know how I feel_**

_Peixe no mar você sabe como eu me sinto_

**_River running free you know how I feel_**

_Rio correndo livre você sabe como me sinto_

**_Blossom on the tree you know how I feel_**

_Flor na árvore você sabe como eu me sinto_

**_It's a new dawn_**

_É um novo amanhecer_

**_It's a new day_**

_É um novo dia_

**_It's a new life_**

_É uma nova vida_

**_For me_**

_Para mim_

**_And I'm feeling good_**

_E eu estou sentindo bem_

**_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_**

_Libélula no sol, você sabe o que quero dizer,não sabe?_

**_Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean_**

_Borboletas se divertindo, sabe o que quero dizer_

**_Sleep in peace when day is done_**

_Dormir em paz quando o dia se acaba_

**_That's what I mean_**

_É isso que eu quero dizer_

**_And this old world is a new world_**

_E esse mundo antigo é um novo mundo_

**_And a bold world_**

_E um mundo destemido_

**_For me_**

_Pra mim_

**_Stars when you shine you know how I feel_**

_Estrelas quando você brilha você sabe como me sinto_

**_Scent of the pine you know how I feel_**

_O aroma do pinho você sabe como me sinto_

**_Oh freedom is mine_**

_Oh a liberdade é minha_

**_And I know how I feel_**

_E você sabe como me sinto_

* * *

**n/a: ***os olhos da autora ficam esbugalhados por trás de seus óculos de leitura e sua voz muda, soando estranhamente gutural, assim como acontece com Sibila Trelawney quando faz uma previsão* – O fim está próóóximo!

Agora, falando sério:

Se vocês estão tristes, imagina eu!

;_;

O epílogo já estava quase pronto quando surgiu a idéia maluca desse cap, então considerem um pequenino bônus, pq até o último momento eu não tinha qualquer intenção de postá-lo.

E eu só estou aqui protelando o fim e deixando o Dumby e a McG serem felizes (e me fazerem feliz escrevendo isso tudo) mais um pouquinho antes de me despedir de vez.

Lembrando sempre que se alguém ainda tiver alguma sugestão ou pedido (até mesmo dos mais _calientes_, hehe) ainda dá tempo de dizer e eu ficarei feliz em atendê-los. Apenas me deixem saber o que vocês estão pensando!

Ah, acabamos de passar dos 500 hits! E mais uma vez obrigada pelos reviews e pela atenção de todos.

Um bjão até o próximo [e até o presente momento, último] capítulo.

_Se vc já chegou até aqui, não custa deixar um review. Comenta aqui embaixo, ó._

\/


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

**Dois meses depois.**

Era por volta de dez e vinte da noite e o castelo estava consideravelmente silencioso. Dumbledore, com seu roupão violeta sobre o camisão de dormir, caminhava cantarolando com duas canecas de chocolate quente nas mãos quando foi abordado pelo monitor-chefe da grifinória, que andava fazendo suas costumeiras rondas pelo castelo.

– Boa noite, diretor – cumprimentou o aluno.

Refletindo a luz vinda da varinha do setimanista, havia uma grossa aliança de ouro no dedo anelar da mão esquerda do velho.

– Boa noite Dennis – o outro disse com um amplo sorriso. – Linda noite, meu rapaz!

Dennis Creevy concordou silenciosamente e ficou olhando-o se afastar, deslizando pelo corredor. O jovem ainda não havia se acostumado com o retorno de Dumbledore e estranhava um pouco o fato de tê-lo como diretor pela segunda vez. Mas como em Hogwarts nada era impossível...

Em poucos momentos Albus chegou aos seus aposentos. Ele foi até a cama, estendeu uma das canecas a sua esposa, deu a volta e pousou a própria no criado-mudo, então tirou as pantufas e se deitou. Soltou ainda um longo suspiro e passou a encarar fixamente a bruxa que estava sentada ao seu lado, lendo com afinco seu mais recente exemplar de _Transfiguração Hoje_.

– O que foi agora, Albus? – a professora perguntou sem precisar levantar os olhos da revista para sentir a intensidade com que estava sendo observada.

– Nada, estava apenas pensando... – o outro respondeu, e ela olhou para o par de safiras por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua, fitando-a com um brilho de verdadeira adoração.

– Em quê? – ela o incentivou a prosseguir, agora com certa curiosidade, fechando a revista.

– Minerva, você prefere menino ou menina?

A bruxa o examinou por alguns instantes, entre incrédula e confusa, as sobrancelhas muito juntas e os lábios apertados. Simplesmente não podia ter entendido direito.

– Do que você está falando? – ela indagou, abandonando sua leitura sobre a cama.

– Se lembra quando eu te disse que gostaria de ter filhos? – o esposo comentou com uma naturalidade que a deixou intrigada, puxou sua caneca e sorveu um grande gole.

– Não, você disse que _gostaria de ter tido filhos_ – a outra corrigiu enfaticamente, evidenciando que a frase estava conjugada no pretérito perfeito do não tem a menor chance de acontecer. – É completamente diferente.

– Pois então eu digo agora.

A professora de Transfiguração levou alguns segundos pra entender o que ele dizia. Dizer que ela estava perplexa seria um eufemismo muito, muito gentil.

– Você quer _ter um bebê!_ – ela finalmente exclamou, quase achando graça. – Não acha que estamos um pouco velhos para isso?

Mas o seu sorriso irônico sumiu ao ver que ele permanecia seríssimo, apesar de incontestavelmente contente. E os olhos azuis brilhavam ainda mais que de costume.

– Na verdade tenho estudado bastante a possibilidade – Dumbledore declarou e se sentou também, de modo a ficar de frente para ela. – Não é muito comum, mas perfeitamente possível. E se você pensar bem no assunto, verá que não somente estamos perfeitamente aptos, como seríamos pais maravilhosos.

– Ah, é mesmo? – a professora podia estar sendo sarcástica, no entanto seu marido estava animado demais para ter notado. – Que bom que você me comunicou!

– Acho até que é bem capaz que você já esteja...

– Não estou não! – ela interrompeu, se empertigando e parecendo até mesmo um pouquinho ofendida. – Eu saberia se estivesse, não acha?

– Mas você disse que estava atrasada.

– Só algumas semanas! – Minerva exclamou, irritada. – E atrasa às vezes com todo mundo, é perfeitamente normal. Por isso não crie esperanças, está bem?

– Tem certeza? – ele ainda insistiu, formando um sorriso misterioso sobre a caneca fumegante e olhando-a novamente de soslaio. Minerva já tinha visto esse olhar antes e isso com certeza não era bom sinal.

Ela observou num silêncio tenso enquanto o outro tomava mais um gole, tamborilando alegremente os dedos na caneca e em seguida pousando-a novamente no criado mudo.

– Albus, você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei?

– Bom, tem o cansaço e as tonturas – Dumbledore argumentava, esticando um de seus longos dedos a cada sintoma, como se estivesse enumerando uma lista.

– Tenho trabalhado demais, só isso – a bruxa parecia estar tentando convencer a si própria tanto quanto a ele.

– Eu falaria das oscilações de humor, mas você sempre foi assim.

– Rá, que engraçado – ela pegou sua própria caneca de chocolate na mão e a levou em direção a boca, mas rapidamente a pousou de volta no criado-mudo, com cara de desagrado. De repente, tinha perdido completamente a vontade de tomá-lo. – Mais alguma coisa?

– Os seus seios.

– O que tem meus seios? – como que para ilustrar sua completa confusão ela olhou pra baixo, procurando por qualquer coisa incomum no volume sob a camisola. Bem, agora que ele mencionara...

– Estão maiores – o diretor respondeu com um olhar malicioso, como quem diz "é, eu reparei". – E aposto como estão mais sensíveis também.

Os olhos castanhos de McGonagall, ou melhor, da Sra. Dumbledore se arregalaram por trás de seus óculos quadrados na medida em que Albus abria um sorriso triunfante.

Ele estava assustadoramente certo.

– E seu apetite sexual também aumen...

– Já chega, eu já entendi! – Minerva interrompeu rispidamente, então tirou os óculos e massageou a ponte do nariz. Ainda soltou um longo suspiro cansado antes de prosseguir. – Você não é medibruxo, então de onde tirou tudo isso?

– Andei me informando – perante a sobrancelha arqueada da outra, Albus entendeu que estava pisando num solo instável. Tinha que agir com bastante cuidado agora.

– Você não falou disso com a Poppy, falou? – ela indagou entredentes, uma expressão perigosa se formando no rosto severo.

– Não – o velho murmurou de volta e se encolheu um pouco, prevendo uma bronca. – Perguntei para a Molly, ela tem mais experiência no assunto.

Pausa dramática.

Se olhares matassem, Albus Dumbledore teria morrido pela segunda vez naquele exato momento.

– Você, hem, ficou zangada?

– Só porque você andou conversando com Molly Weasley sobre os meus seios e meu apetite sexual? – a voz da professora soou um tanto aguda e mais alta que de costume. – Não, imagina!

Ela bufou e ficou de cara amarrada, enquanto voltava a abrir a _Transfiguração Hoje _com tanta força que rasgou um pedaço da página. Murmurava ininteligivelmente alguma coisa com "indiscrição", "estúpido", e "o que iriam pensar?", mas Albus estava distraído com pensamentos mais felizes para se incomodar.

– Não sei você, mas eu adoraria ter uma menininha com olhos cor de chocolate – o bruxo declarou após alguns instantes, amolecendo assim um pouquinho o coração da mulher. Mas ela não demonstrou isso, é claro. – Pensei em chamá-la de Alethea.

– Pensou mesmo? – a outra ironizou de volta.

– Alethea Kendra Margherit Abnara Dumbledore – enquanto falava, ele estendia as mãos no ar como se visualizasse o nome escrito num imenso letreiro imaginário.

– É, certo. É um bonito nome, mas mesmo assim você ter de convir que...

– Mas, se for garoto, Árion Percival Jared Terence Dumbledore – foi a vez dele interromper, alisando a barba, pensativo.

– Albus, você não pode estar falando sério.

– O que foi, não gostou? Então o nome do próximo é você quem escolhe.

– _O próximo_? – Minerva exclamou exasperada. Largou a revista novamente sobre o criado-mudo junto da caneca intocada. – Em quantos exatamente você está pensando?

– Sete – ele respondeu, sorrindo radiante.

– _Sete_?

– Você não acha um número mágico? – o bruxo perguntou, animadíssimo, mas a esposa lhe lançou apenas um olhar muito severo em resposta. – Bem, também podemos adotar alguns se você preferir.

Minerva apagou as velas do candelabro do seu lado da cabeceira, deitou-se com um gesto brusco e virou de costas para o esposo.

– Boa noite, Albus – ela disse e se cobriu até as orelhas.

Ele também soprou suas velas, mas quando a professora de Transfiguração achou que a conversa tinha acabado, o velho voltou a falar.

– Tudo bem, vamos negociar. Cinco está bom pra você?

– Boa noite, Albus! – a bruxa repetiu novamente, transparecendo mais que impaciência na voz.

– Três e não se fala mais nisso – ele também se deitou e virou na cama, agora falando para as costas dela.

– BOA NOITE, ALBUS!

– Certo, boa noite. Conversamos sobre isso amanhã então... – Dumbledore a abraçou por trás, sob as cobertas, aconchegando-se mais junto dela.

A professora bufou e ficou no mais completo silêncio. Ainda permaneceu calada, mesmo quando ele começou a beijá-la no ombro. Mas quando Albus mordiscou a orelha da esposa e apoiou se rosto junto ao dela pode sentir a bochecha da bruxa se mover um pouco, formando um sorriso. Ele ainda pousou a mão sobre o ventre dela, acariciando-o enquanto cantava uma antiga canção de ninar.

[...]

Nos oito meses seguintes Dumbledore tricotou muitos casaquinhos de bebê e Sibyll Trelawney passou muito tempo importunando Minerva com suas falsas visões de trigêmeos ruivos e incorrigíveis, bem no estilo Fred e George Weasley. Mas naquele outono nasceu somente a tão esperada Alethea, que tinha cabelos negros e, contra as expectativas do pai e para a alegria da mãe, olhos azuis muito brilhantes.

Uma menininha de muita sorte, como costumava-se dizer. Além de crescer na mais famosa escola de magia e bruxaria do mundo, teve como padrinhos nada menos do que Nicolas e Perenelle Flamel. E reinou absoluta no castelo, ao menos até completar quatro anos e ter de dividir a atenção em excesso que os pais lhe davam com o ruivinho Árion.

O garoto tinha tanta energia mágica que, quando o curandeiro fez seu parto, acabou levando um choque ao dar a famosa palmadinha para fazer o bebê chorar pela primeira vez. E aos nove anos foi acompanhar o pai numa ida ao ministério e acabou sumindo, sendo encontrado apenas duas horas depois na sala da morte, observando curioso um estranho véu negro que se agitava sozinho no ar como se alguém o estivesse soprando.

E, depois de se recuperar do susto, Dumbledore colocou um filho de castigo pela primeira [e única] vez.

Obviamente, quando completaram onze anos, ambos foram selecionados para a Grifinória. Mas foi só Dante, caçula e temporão nascido quinze anos depois de seu irmão do meio, que teve os olhos castanhos tão desejados pelo pai. E se chamou apenas Dante Dumbledore mesmo, porque afinal de contas era a vez de Minerva escolhe o nome.

~.~

**_FIM_**

* * *

**_For Once In My L ife_**

_Pela primeira vez na minha vida_

**_For once in my life_**

_Pela primeira vez na minha vida_

**_I've got someone who needs me_**

_Eu tenho alguém que precisa de mim_

**_Someone I've needed so long_**

_Alguém que eu precisava faz tempo_

**_For once unafraid_**

_Pela primeira vez sem medo_

**_I can go where life leads me_**

_Eu posso ir onde a vida me leva_

**_And somehow I know I'll be strong_**

_E de alguma maneira eu sei que vou ser forte_

**_For once I can touch_**

_Pela primeira vez eu posso tocar_

**_What my heart used to dream of_**

_O que meu coração costumava sonhar_

**_Long before I knew_**

_Muito antes de eu conhecer_

**_Someone warm like you_**

_Alguém quente como você_

**_Could make my dreams come true_**

_Poderia fazer meus sonhos se realizarem_

**_For once in my life_**

_Pela primeira vez na minha vida_

**_I won't let sorrow hurt me_**

_Eu não vou deixar a tristeza me machucar_

**_Not like it's hurt me before_**

_Não como ela me machucou antes_

**_For once I've got someone_**

_Pela primeira vez eu tenho alguém_

**_I know won't desert me_**

_Que eu sei que não vai me abandonar_

**_And I'm not alone anymore_**

_Pois eu não estou mais sozinho_

**_For once I can say:_**

_Pela primeira vez eu posso dizer_

**_"This is mine you can't take it"_**

_Isso é meu, você não pode tirar de mim_

**_long as I know I got a love I can make it_**

_Até onde eu sei eu tenho amor e eu posso fazê-lo_

**_For once in my life_**

_Pela primeira vez na minha vida_

**_I've got someone who needs me_**

_Eu tenho alguém que precisa de mim_

* * *

**n/a:** Antes de mais nada, me desculpem pela demora, mas é que eu fiquei sem computador desde sexta-feira e fiquei completamente incomunicável. O capítulo já estava até pronto!

Acho que exagerei um pouquinho no final feliz, vocês não acham? Hsuashahsaushausuash

Adorei poder compartilhar essa história com vcs! E amei cada review, de verdade. Vou sentir muita saudade disso aqui... *suspiro entristecido*.

Enfim, chateada e feliz, mais uma vez lhes agradeço por me acompanharem até agora. E o único jeito de me tirar dessa depressão de despedida é comentando bastante.

+ Se alguém ficou com dúvidas, aí vão mais algumas considerações finais:

Sim, eles se casaram em apenas um mês (o casal se conhece há uns 60 anos, não tinha porque esperar mais!). E, sim, foi num luau na praia (não me perguntem de onde tirei essa idéia...), com direito a ter como padrinhos os Flamel, Harry e Ginny, Ron e Mione, e Hagrid e Maxime.

E, não, não tiveram sete filhos. Só três. Embora eu consiga perfeitamente imaginar o Dumby insistindo nesse assunto até hoje, hehe.

Ah, e eles foram **_felizes para sempre_**. \o/

+ E pra quem curtiu minha história, lá vai uma novidade: comecei outra long ADMM, chamada **Incólume**. Quem quiser dar uma lida, vai me deixar muuuuito feliz.

Porque eu simplesmente viciei nesse casal!


End file.
